Puedes, pero no debes
by BlackAneurysm
Summary: Todos tenemos secretos, algunos son piadosos, otros podrían cambiar completamente nuestra vida si llegan a ser revelados. Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde esconden un secreto con severas consecuencias tanto para ellos como la comunidad. La duda aquí es… ¿Lograrán mantener las cosas así?
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos a una nueva historia. Sé que he estado mucho tiempo inactivo, casi un mes de hecho, pero eso no quita que quiera publicar alguna historia sobre Zootopia aun cuando la universidad me quita mucho tiempo libre. No quiero aprovechar oportunidades como lo son ciertos días festivos, quiero empezar una historia con varios capítulos y una línea temporal propia, y esta es la historia que voy a publicar de aquí hasta que decida terminarla (duh...) No prometo publicar muy seguido, pero aun así quiero algo que me distraiga de mi vida diaria, y esto es perfecto para mí, porque lo frecuento poco, pero a modo personal, me encanta escribir, crear, relatar, todo eso...**

 **Antes de empezar quiero decir algunas cosas... En primer lugar, que esta historia tendrá categoría M por una buena razón, pero a medida vaya transcurriendo el tiempo quizás disminuya la intensidad de los acontecimientos, aun así, tratare de mantenerme dentro de los márgenes establecidos, quiero algo crudo pero no lo suficiente, incluso creo que varios pensaran "no es para tanto, ya he leído cosas así, incluso peores", pero aun así prefiero advertir antes que pase cualquier inconveniente porque me he enfocado mucho en el romance, y eso suele tener un final muy esperable. Por otro lado... ¿Por qué hago esto? Bueno, la verdad es que a lo largo de mi vida he visto y he sido protagonista de cosas bastante oscuras mas ligadas al ámbito psicológico, emocional, familiar, entre otros aspectos... La cosa no siempre es color de rosa como muchos lo pintan, y quisiera demostrar un lado oscuro del mundo aun en personajes que pensarían no lastimarían una mosca, todos tenemos un lado oscuro (además que amo Zootopia y sus personajes, no les voy a ocultar esa información xD). Para terminar y dar inicio a la historia, me emociona lo crudo, en todo ámbito, me gusta ver situaciones difíciles que a pesar de todo uno puede superarse y salir adelante, me gustan los desarrollos complicados, y por esa misma razón tratare de poner en esta historia de todo un poco.**

 **Muy bien... Ya teniendo escrita esa introducción, que para mí la verdad es bastante larga tomando en cuenta mis otras historias, daré inicio a esta historia. La línea temporal es independiente de todas las historias que he publicado, y espero dentro de todo les guste. Corre video...**

 **-o-**

 **Puedes, pero no debes - Zootopia**

Capitulo 1: ¿Un mal augurio?

Bajo el umbral del dolor un pequeño conejo se asoma dando su primer saludo al mundo al mismo tiempo que los gritos de su progenitora inundan la sala de parto. Gotas de sudor escapan de su cuerpo aun afectado por el inmenso tormento debido al gran esfuerzo realizado para que la cría pudiera llegar a esta tierra mientras lágrimas de dolor y felicidad caen por sus mejillas. Siempre tuvo la idea de tener su propia camada algún día pero nunca creyó que los sucesos se dieran de esta forma, refiriéndose a las circunstancias sumadas al corto tiempo en que los actos pasaron hasta llegar a este momento. Segundos tras la salida del pequeño conejo la madre sintió otra contracción de mayor intensidad, expresada en otro grito de gran calibre acompañado de una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-Aun falta el segundo, se ve que es un poco más grande pero mientras siga así todo saldrá bien- habla la matrona -una nutria- para calmar a la actual madre, la cual asiente respirando por la boca rápidamente. El primer empuje no fue suficiente para sacar a la cría, fue necesario un segundo, un tercero y finalmente al cuarto esta salió generando un enorme asombro en la sala. No se esperaban que fuera... Diferente. Es una niña por donde la mires, pero tiene ciertos rasgos, o mejor dicho notorios rasgos, que la diferencian de su madre y hermano.

-¿Donde está él? El padre... De mis hijos...- pregunta la madre entre jadeos. Estaba agotadísima por el esfuerzo físico y emocional de recién. Traer dos bebes al mundo no es un trabajo fácil, pero el alivio al ser solo dos y no cuatro hasta seis criaturas es imposible no sentirlo (y ni hablar si hubieran sido doce como puede llegar a ocurrir).

-Esta... Afuera- responde la enfermera -una oveja- aun sorprendida. -No pensamos que estuviera diciendo la verdad pero esta prueba es suficiente para hacernos entender las desesperadas palabras que nos dijo antes de empezar. Vuelvo en seguida, señorita. Con permiso- la ovina salió de la sala de parto volviendo al poco rato con quien dijo ser, hace aproximadamente una hora, el padre de ambos pequeños. Al principio no le creyeron por razones obvias, pero la niña salida del vientre de su madre es una prueba imposible de pasar por alto. El ahora padre caminó rápidamente al lado de su pareja tomando su pata derecha con ambas suyas y posando un suave beso en su frente.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Son los dos sanos? ¿Donde están?- pregunta el macho con preocupación al ver a su pareja jadeante sin sus bebes en brazos.

-Preguntas demasiado- responde la hembra soltando una risilla para calmar a su amado, lográndolo al ver la enorme y contagiosa sonrisa de la coneja. Ambos están sumamente felices por lo ocurrido, aunque, como se menciono anteriormente, no pensaron que todo terminaría (o quizás empezaría) de esa manera, pero la felicidad es uno de los pocos sentimientos imposibles de esconder, aunque trates de hacerlo existirán notorias señales que expresen ese gozo de tener a tu propia cría. Crías en este caso y como suele ocurrir mayoritariamente en especies pequeñas.

-Aquí están- habla la matrona sin permitir otro intercambio de palabras para que ambos mamíferos la vieran sosteniendo a un pequeño conejo ya dormido, mientras otra enfermera -una loba- sostiene a la chica, una activa zorrita que ya en sus primeros minutos de vida jugaba con el cuello del uniforme de la cánida. -Ambos están sanos y no tienen alteración alguna, ahora procederemos a entregárselos pues el primer contacto entre los padres es algo importante para generar afecto.- El conejo le fue entregado a la madre mientras la zorrita al padre, ella inmediatamente toma la corbata de su padre tirándola con muy poca fuerza mientras él mira sus ojos, iguales a los de su madre, perfectos en todos los ámbitos. Por otro lado, su hermano dio un profundo bostezo abriendo los ojos por fin para la dama encargada de tenerlo dentro de ella para posteriormente traerlo al mundo, pudiendo ella vislumbrar unos -para ella- hermosos ojos verdes.

-Son... Son hermosos... Perfectos queda pequeño a como son realmente- habla el padre al borde del llanto observando a su hija la cual ya estaba sucumbiendo al sueño dando un tierno bostezo.

-Y son nuestros, zorro sentimental- agrega la madre posando una pata en la de su pareja.

-Coneja astuta...-

-Te amo, Nick-

-También te amo, Judy-

 **Viernes 10 de Marzo...**

Un par de parpados se abren descubriendo unos ojos color purpura pertenecientes a Judy Hopps, la primera coneja policía de todo el mundo. Lleva sus patas a estos restregándolos un poco para despertar por completo y cumplir otro día laboral en su trabajo soñado. Lentamente se sienta en su pequeña cama -aunque para ella sea de tamaño ideal-, mira su alrededor observando detenidamente la habitación. Paredes verde agua sumando su cubre cama celeste y sabanas azules le dan un toque bastante femenino, una mesa cubierta con algunos papeles de trabajo, una alfombra circular café sobre un piso de cerámica blanca y un velador con una lámpara y un reloj digital señalando las 5:55 de la mañana. Falta más de una hora para su entrada, por lo que dando una gran bocanada llena sus pulmones con el poco saludable aire de una habitación cerrada, aguanta la respiración y pone sus patas en altura estirando sus brazos y espalda, y volviendo a su posición normal bota todo el aire recogido de un solo viaje sintiéndose despierta y lista para un nuevo día. Una sonrisa adorna su rostro recordando lo feliz que se sintió una vez cambió de departamento; si bien extraña a veces el ruido de sus vecinos y a la casera, el ajetreo diario de su trabajo no le da mucho tiempo para pensar en esas cosas aprovechando el tiempo de sobra en la mañana para eso.

La alarma de su reloj señalando las 6 am exactamente la hace espabilar, estira su brazo derecho y con su pata aprieta el botón que detiene el sonido encargado de despertarla, siendo innecesario al menos esta mañana. Haciendo las cubiertas a un lado se liberó del tentador deseo de volver a dormir, no porque no tuviera ganas, sino para no volver a soñar con cosas parecidas a lo de hace un rato. No es primera vez que sueña con Nick, pero si es la primera en donde el lugar es un hospital y no el cine, un restaurant o el departamento de alguno, lo cual le dejó un muy mal sabor de boca al mismo tiempo que un molesto presentimiento.

 _Quizás son cosas mías..._ piensa abriendo las cortinas y la única ventana del dormitorio para mirar al exterior y dejar la habitación ventilarse del tedioso olor a cuarto encerrado. Los rayos de sol poco a poco se asoman dejando al descubierto una cantidad no muy grande de animales nocturnos que vuelven a casa para dormir junto a sus familias (o quizás solos, quien sabe), mientras algunos animales diurnos ya están preparando sus puestos o se encaminan a sus respectivos trabajos. El cambio de horario es muy notorio si eres alguien acostumbrado a despertar a estas horas, no siendo igual en algunos casos cuando eres un animal semi nocturno o completamente nocturno obligado a trabajar en horarios diurnos. Y hablando de ellos... Judy toma su teléfono marcando un número escuchando el típico sonido de espera hasta que alguien contesta al otro lado.

-¿Diga?- la voz era de un macho. Este se escuchó bastante cansado, somnoliento, con ganas de basurear al mundo entero, dejando en claro que fue la misma llamada la encargada de despertarlo. El animal al cual llama Judy es nocturno, y aunque tenga un horario diurno al ser compañero de la coneja se le es muy difícil conciliar el sueño a tempranas horas de la noche, siempre se queda despierto ya sea avanzando en su trabajo para no hacer mucho al día siguiente, o simplemente haciendo nada, todo por culpa de su especie.

-Nick, levántate- habla Judy con reprimenda, no porque quiera sino por no parecerle acertado hablarle de manera suave al zorro si su misión es despertarlo. -Recuerda las instrucciones del jefe Bogo, dijo-

-Si... Si...- interrumpió Nick. -Reunión de emergencia para preparar el ZPD para el día de San Patricio, tanto para adornar el edificio como para prepararnos para atrapar animales borrachos para tener algo de acción... Lo tengo claro…-

-Dijiste muchas veces "para"- dice Judy algo molesta colocando especial énfasis en la última palabra. Odia la redundancia.

-Pelusa, estoy recién despertando, mi nivel de conciencia aún es cuestionable más cuando hablo contigo, preciosa- Judy se ríe por el cumplido provocando un sonrojo el cual no será visto por nadie, ni siquiera por ella misma. Mejor, pues cada señal de emocionalidad le da razones a Nick para molestarla, y todos saben que si un zorro te tiene como blanco de sus jugarretas lo pasaras muy pero muy mal.

-Mejor levántate, zorro bobo.-

-Coneja molesta...-

Judy cuelga la llamada y mira la hora, las 6:05 am, buena hora para hacer su rutina mañanera con calma, consistiendo esta en darse una relajante ducha para limpiar el sudor de cada noche, secar y cepillar su pelaje, vestir su uniforme de policía, tomar un nutritivo desayuno (café acompañado de tostadas con mantequilla y unas hojas de lechuga), tomar los implementos necesarios y ponerse su placa para luego salir del departamento. Antes de salir siempre da una mirada al living asegurándose que esté ordenado, y como esta no es una excepción emprende camino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Son las 6:30 am mientras Judy camina por las calles de Zootopia con destino a su trabajo. Desde que cambió de departamento este no le queda a más de veinte minutos caminando a un ritmo regular -ni rápido ni lento-, bastante conveniente tomando en cuenta que antes era necesario tomar el metro, pues a pata le tomaba más de una hora. Al principio su bolsillo sufrió ya que es levemente más caro que el anterior debido a la posición (y porque la demanda aumenta el precio, y sí, hay animales asi de insensibles), pero el dinero ahorrado en viajes le sirvió para afirmarse económicamente a tal punto de poder darse un gusto cada cierto tiempo ya sea en comida, ropa o alguna chuchería de su encanto (por no decir memorias para su lápiz grabadora con el fin de seguir molestando a cierto zorro). En eso, la imagen de dicho llegó a su mente, pues él fue quien le ayudó a buscar un departamento nuevo, y por qué no, cambiar su propia ubicación, terminando por encontrar uno a muy pocos metros del de Judy. De hecho...

-Sal de ahí, Nick, o llegaremos tarde- gritó Judy golpeando la puerta repetidas veces sin preocuparse si ponía mucha fuerza en los impactos. Dos minutos pasaron y nadie salió, por lo que sin otra alternativa se adentró en el inmueble con el juego de llaves que Nick le dio en caso de emergencia por regla del ZPD entre todas las duplas, y dentro de este, un pestilente olor le obligó a tapar su nariz. Si bien gracias a su trabajo ha visto y olido cosas bastante feas (por no decir cuerpos sin vida en estado deplorable) este hedor casi le hace vomitar. Era una mezcla entre alimentos podridos, ropa sin lavar, vomito, entre otras cosas poco agradables para el agudo olfato de cualquier animal.

-¿Esa es forma de entrar en el departamento de alguien? ¿Irrumpiendo mientras se está bañando?- Judy escucha la voz de Nick y cuando voltea el zorro se encuentra a unos metros de distancia de ella con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra sostenida por su pata izquierda encima de su hombro. La imagen de por si podría ser tentadora para cualquier hembra, pues desde que Nick entro al ZPD su cuerpo se tornó mas atlético, adquiriendo características típicas de una figura bien formada, sus brazos ligeramente más gruesos, su pecho junto a su abdomen mas apretados, su tórax y hombros más amplios, y sus piernas (las cuales ahora no se ven debido a la toalla) mejor torneadas. -Podrían ponerte una demanda por allanamiento de morada, querida- vuelve a hablar Nick ante el silencio de su compañera. En si hace mucho tiempo que Judy no entra al departamento de Nick, hace una semana y media para ser más exactos, esta oportunidad entró solo para apresurarlo pues como todos los días se van juntos al trabajo, todos los días pasa por él.

-¿Que es ese olortan asqueroso?- pregunta Judy ignorando el comentario del zorro.

-La gente de la basura del edificio contiguo se fue a huelga por el bajo sueldo hace unas dos semanas, pero ya arreglaron ese problema y dijeron que durante el día de hoy la sacarán. El problema va a ser la dura limpieza que nos espera a todos los residentes para poder dejar sin hedor alguno este lugar. Además, me conoces bien, pelusa, no soy un animal sucio e hice lo posible por mantener lejos ese olor, pero nada funcionó- explicó el zorro.

-¿Y cómo no se siente nada afuera?-

-Me gustaría saberlo.-

-Como sea... ¿Aun no estás listo? Tenemos- Judy mira un reloj en la pared, las 6:38 am. -Poco más de veinte minutos, apresúrate.-

-Aun hay tiempo, querida, el ZPD nos queda a menos de diez minutos. Es mas... ¿Por qué no te quedas a jugar?- Nick mueve las caderas soltando la toalla la cual comienza a descender de manera lenta. Judy rápidamente se acerca a él y toma la mojada manta evitando que caiga al suelo para no mostrar algo de más durante la mañana.

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, zorro perverso. Ahora apresúrate, si no sales en cinco minutos te dejaré, y si logras salir antes yo pago el café.- Tras ajustar de nuevo la toalla, Judy se encamina a la puerta tomando el pomo antes de escuchar las últimas palabras de su compañero.

-Tentadora oferta.-

Minutos después…

Siendo ya las 6:50 am, ambos mamíferos se encuentran caminando hacia el ZPD. Nick logró salir en exactos cinco minutos que Judy le dio como plazo máximo, por ende un café es el premio que le espera una vez lleguen al departamento de policía. Caminan siendo esta una de las pocas veces que lo hacen en silencio, no porque no quieran sino porque Judy por un momento analizó tanto la situación del departamento como su sueño de esta noche. No es primera vez que Nick le hace esa clase de bromas a Judy, los dos ya son lo suficientemente maduros y cercanos como para hablar de cualquier tema, y no es sorpresa para ella que Nick diga cosas en doble sentido. Al principio le costó un poco hasta al fin acostumbrarse, pero combinándolo con el sueño no pudo volver a sentir aquel extraño presentimiento.

 _¿Debería hablarlo con él?_ pensó siendo este interrumpido por la voz de su compañero la cual se adelantó a las acciones de Judy.

-Estas muy callada, pelusa. ¿Sucede algo?- pregunta Nick con tono neutro sin quitar su concentración de la calle. Judy por su parte se detiene y él lo hace pocos pasos más adelante, dando media vuelta y mirándola con una mezcla de duda y preocupación. Conoce a la coneja demasiado bien como para parecerle extraña esa actitud.

-Es algo tonto, nada importante- responde Judy con un tono poco convincente.

-No es tonto si te tiene así de preocupada. Sé cuando no estás concentrada, y si bien por tu rostro no parece algo importante es lo suficiente como para alejarte de tu ser usual- definitivamente la conoce más de lo que quisiera, la conoce por completo y eso es más de lo que ella pudiera o quisiera controlar. No por nada fue su primer mejor amigo, no porque no tuviera otras amistades en el pasado, pero si debe admitir que su sueño de ser policía la alejó de todo ese mundo. Poco le importó con tal de cumplir su meta, pero sí agradece el día en que conoció a Nick y lo seguirá haciendo hasta su último día de vida.

-Bueno... Tuve un sueño...- silencio de nuevo.

-¿Y bien? No eres de las que creen en esa suposición de "si cuentas un sueño antes de las 12 del día este se cumple". ¿O sí?- dichos poco famosos del ayer y hoy que aun se ven como una especie de mal augurio, algo parecido al de "pasar el salero de pata en pata, caminar bajo una escalera", entre otras supersticiones estúpidas.

-Claro que no, es solo que... Me pone algo nerviosa contártelo...- Nick siguió mirando a Judy con el mismo rostro hasta que ella por fin lo soltó. -Soñé que éramos padres...- dice así tal cual. El zorro abre los ojos como platos y llevando su pata derecha detrás de su cabeza tratando que sus nervios pasen desapercibidos, por desgracia esa misma acción le da la señal a la coneja que él se encuentra nervioso. En muchas ocasiones Nick tiende a realizar acciones que representan una especie de sentimiento resultando ser lo contrario, pero solo Judy tiene la habilidad de saber cuándo dicho gesto significa lo correcto. Por un momento Nick miró a Judy como queriendo decir "me imagino que con parejas respectivas de nuestra especie", ella entendió la mirada y negó un par de veces señalándolos a ambos con su dedo, primero a ella y después a él.

-Bueno... Viéndolo desde un punto de vista lógico los casos de embarazos en parejas inter especie son escasos y uno entre depredador y presa no se ha presentado por el momento. Además, tú sabes cómo los demás animales ven a las parejas con esa clase de características...-

Si bien Zootopia es una ciudad con un sin fin de adelantos, existen aun muchas cosas necesarias por corregir de mente más que de ley, pues según la ley, las parejas son aquellas conformadas por dos animales que sienten afecto amoroso mutuo sin explicitar la especie a la cual pertenezcan. Entre presas la cosa se tolera con normalidad al igual que entre depredadores, pero si es entre depredador y presa la cosa ya no es tan bien aceptada por la comunidad.

El amor es igual para todos, pero aun así mucha gente juzga a estos animales de fetichistas y otros términos peores por lo que quienes conforman parte de estas viven entre las sombras o se ven en la obligación de abandonar la ciudad en busca de un lugar más abierto de mente para vivir. Como dato curioso, el más cercano a Zootopia es Litter Town, un pequeño poblado conformado mayoritariamente por felinos, pero como su nombre lo dice no se caracteriza por ser un lugar muy... limpio, si saben a qué me refiero.

-Por otro lado- vuelve a hablar Nick, -a cierto par de animales no le gustaría para nada- Nick mira a Judy con malicia haciéndola recordar algo, o mejor dicho a dos animales muy conocidos para ella.

-Eso ni mencionarlo- dice Judy con una risilla. Si bien Nick no es bueno para exponer puntos, si lo es terminando las cosas, siendo su artimaña más usada el hacer reír a su compañera, lo cual para gracia y desgracia de ella siempre (o al menos la mayoría de las veces) funciona.

-Entonces quédate tranquila, pelusa. Yo por mi parte tratare de contenerme aunque no prometo nada, y en cuanto a ti, te pediré que no le saltes encima a este apuesto zorro, tengo una imagen que cuidar, preciosa- la broma de Nick fue acompañada de un guiño y una sonrisa coqueta característica de su personalidad. Judy lo empujó suavemente riendo al fin tras el tenso ambiente de hace unos segundos.

Sin decir nada mas ambos retoman su andar hasta el ZPD logrando marcar su ingreso un minuto antes de la hora a la cual fueron todos citados. Aún cuando estén a poco de entrar el jefe Bogo nunca aparece en el salón de inmediato dándoles el tiempo de saludar a su recepcionista favorito, Benjamín Garraza, el cual como todas las mañanas come rosquillas, pasteles y golosinas con la excusa que el azúcar es un buen "nutriente" para empezar el día con energías. Si tan solo supiera que no es un nutriente... Bueno, por algo está como lo encuentran todos diariamente. Aparte de eso lo infaltable en su compañero es llenar el ambiente del ZPD con alegría o alguna cancion de Gazelle, artista pop de la cual está completamente enamorado -platónicamente hablando- y escucha aproximadamente las 24 horas del día.

Los días viernes no suele haber mucho movimiento en la ciudad ni tampoco el ZPD se encarga de enviar muchos miembros a terreno pues los animales tanto del alto como bajo mundo piensan en la celebridad. Si bien existen animales asquerosos los cuales solo piensan en el mal de la población o incluso la destrucción de una civilización como lo es Zootopia, el gusto por las celebraciones es algo que todos los animales tienen en común, por lo que enviando tres duplas a patrullar el Distrito Forestal, Sabana Centras y Tundratown (siendo los distritos con mayor índice de crímenes), todos los demás funcionarios se quedaron en el cuartel general del ZPD colocando adornos tanto dentro como fuera del recinto, pues si bien son una organización seria no significa que deban demostrarlo todo el tiempo, la comunicación con los animales de la ciudad también es un aspecto importante y eso se ve reflejado en su interés por los días festivos. En sí tampoco es una tarea tan trabajosa, en pocas horas todo estaba completamente listo, por lo que Bogo llamó a otra reunión enviando policías a distintos sectores por temas de fiscalización tanto de alimentos como objetos incluso ropa de tipo festiva.

Judy y Nick fueron enviados a la labor más honorable de todo policía, una tarea a la cual son enviados solo los mejores miembros, y que por tratarse de ellos, dos de los mejores policías de todo el ZPD, es imposible no sean considerados para esa actividad... Parquímetros. El ZPD cuenta con muchos implementos y en ocasiones varios terminan haciendo nada, cosa que al jefe le molesta en demasía, y como ya envió a los demás a cubrir lo necesario ambos quedaron sin tareas, enviándolos a las calles para mantenerlos ocupados hasta la llegada del almuerzo, y posiblemente toda la tarde. Judy detesta esa tarea, pero siempre le recuerda su primer día en la fuerza el cual fue el mismo en el cual conoció al torpe zorro el cual con la chaqueta fluorescente y el torpe gorro de policía de transito le acompaña en su noble misión: Nicholas P. Wilde.

Definitivamente la llegada del zorro a su vida fue algo que la cambio por completo. Cada día agradece el estúpido prejuicio inculcado por su familia acerca de los zorros, que son traicioneros, engañan a los animales, se ganan la vida haciendo a los demás miserables, y quizás Nick era así antes de conocer a Judy, pero fue gracias a ese prejuicio que entró en esa tienda de helados para plantarle cara a un elefante defendiendo a un cariñoso padre y a su hijo, descubriendo que todo era una mentira, una simple treta, pero que la llevó a conocer a uno de los mejores animales de todo el mundo. Un animal el cual no tiene miedo de los demás (a excepción de la misma Judy en algunas ocasiones), un animal que hará lo posible por mantener a su compañera sana y salva, siendo necesario ganarse unos cuantos enemigos si es por defenderla. Así es, Nicholas Wilde es simplemente el mejor amigo que cualquiera pudiera tener, y el mundo recompenso su esfuerzo enviándolo a su lado.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de manera tranquila, así es la vida de un policía de transito. En un muy pocas ocasiones el trabajo te da una persecución por robo de cartera o un asalto a mano armada en alguna tienda, pero si llega a ocurrir y sales con vida de eso quisieras contárselo a todo el mundo, si eres Judy obviamente. Es uno de los pocos policías que no llega a casa del trabajo agotada (bueno quizás sí) ni con ganas de maldecir a todo el mundo (bueno quizás sí), se duerme todos los días pensando que el día siguiente será aun mejor, y como trabajar con Nick siempre trae algo interesante es imposible que pueda quejarse (bueno... quizás a veces).

Previo a la hora de almuerzo un comunicado llegó por parte de Garraza, una orden de Bogo explicitando que se encargaran de controlar las calles durante el resto de su jornada, es decir, parquímetros toda la tarde hasta las 6 pm. Recibiendo la orden agradecieron la innecesaridad de volver al cuartel para almorzar, pues si se dirigen allá desde donde están ubicados tendrían muy pocos minutos para almorzar, y tomando en cuenta la gran cantidad de animales que come en la cafetería del ZPD estos serian muchos menos. Por otro lado, la vida los recompensó con una tienda de comida hibrida (para depredadores y presas) a la cual Nick ha asistido anteriormente y avala la exquisita comida del lugar.

Antes de poder entrar, el celular de Judy comienza a vibrar siendo necesario revisarlo, un mensaje el cual le hizo cambiar su sonrisa por una expresión de frustración. Ese día de todos tenía que pasar...

-¿Sucede algo, pelusa?- pregunta Nick dándose vuelta al percatarse que avanzaba solo al interior del local. Ella guarda silencio unos segundos no queriendo responder la pregunta, en vez de eso quiere ignorar el mensaje y seguir con su rutina post trabajo. Pero algo muy en el fondo de su corazón se lo impide.

-Es Al- responde. Alphonse Parker, 28 años, contador, conejo nacido y criado en Zootopia, continuador de la labor familiar al igual que 40 de sus 158 hermanos y hermanas, y aspecto más relevante: Novio de Judy Hopps. -Me invitó a cenar esta noche, como mañana no tiene trabajo. Se prepararan para el viaje del cual te hablé hace unos días.-

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? No pones esa cara todo el tiempo, Judy, algo te molesta.-

-¿Acaso olvidaste nuestra tarde de películas? Ya van dos semanas en que no podemos realizarlo por trabajo, tres si contamos a esa pequeña invasora la cual arruinó nuestra última vez.-

-Por supuesto que no la he olvidado. ¿Tú acaso olvidas que fui yo quien la propuso apenas el jefe nos dijo que tendríamos días más relajados por el día de San Patricio? Además, no es por nada, Judy, pero le dices pequeña cuando ella es más alta que tú- Nick mira a Judy con aires de victoria. Ella suelta un pequeño puchero al mismo tiempo que su nariz comienza a moverse rápidamente.

-Lo sé... Solo pensé que esta iba a ser la vencida- Judy mira el suelo unos segundos antes de sentir una pata en su barbilla obligándola a mirar más alto. Frente a ella, Nick puso una rodilla en el suelo quedando casi a su misma altura, la miró con seriedad un rato para luego ofrecerle una de esas sonrisas patentadas netamente por Nicholas Wilde, esas sonrisas que solo son para confortar y volver loca interiormente a Judy.

-Siempre podemos intentarlo otro día. Podemos darnos el domingo libre y estar todo el día juntos. ¿Qué te parece?- A Judy le encantó la idea, más tomando en cuenta que su novio tendrá una junta familiar en Bunny Burrows todo el fin de semana. La coneja dio gracias a los familiares de Alphonse que no son de Zootopia, no habrá momento más perfecto para pasarlo con su mejor amigo que ese. Pero aun hay un detalle por afinar.

-Que hay de...-

-Viaje familiar, irán a Fang Ville por el cumpleaños de su abuela, volverán el domingo en la noche- responde Nick antes que Judy pudiera terminar su oración.

-Supongo entonces que todo está armado- dice Judy con alegría. -Llegando al cuartel le diremos al jefe Bogo sobre nuestro día libre. ¿Te parece?-

-Si tu así lo quieres, pelusa, por mi todo bien. Ahora vamos, tengo hambre.-

Ambos entraron al local de comida para disfrutar su almuerzo antes de volver a la tediosa rutina del policía de transito. Judy no pudo creer que encontraría una ensalada de lechuga con palta, tomate y mayonesa más exquisita que la hecha por su madre. Algo decepcionante para la coneja mayor la cual se esfuerza en preparar una deliciosa comida para todas sus crías, pero nunca acertará en la proporción exacta de jugo de limón, sal y mayonesa que Judy prefiere para acompañar dicho platillo. Nick por su parte pidió pescado a la plancha con puré de papas y un vaso de jugo de frambuesa. Ambos pidieron un mousse de arándanos como postre, y tras terminar de comer pagaron su comida dedicando el resto de los minutos de receso para conversar sobre distintos temas.

Comparado al almuerzo, el resto del día fue sumamente aburrido, como es normal dentro de la rutina de una policía de transito. Lo más emocionante hasta las 4 pm fue una persecución causada por un ladrón el cual había robado un collar sumamente caro a una cerda (en el buen sentido de la palabra) de alta alcurnia. La carrera prometía ser de velocidad, un desafío perfecto para Judy tomando en cuenta que el ladrón era una guepardo, pero desgraciadamente tras priorizar la velocidad en un terreno lleno de curvas como lo es el sector urbano de Sabana Central no alcanzas a frenar a tiempo cuando debes doblar, y apenas se presentó el primer lugar en donde los edificios te dejaban la opción de ir a la derecha o a la izquierda este no tuvo mejor remedio que estrellarse contra la reja de uno de estos dejando su cabeza atrapada entre los barrotes, y a una estupefacta Judy la cual, decepcionada con el poco seso del animal, solo tuvo que correr dos cuadras antes de ver al guepardo atascado.

-Aquí Hopps- dijo tomando el comunicador. -Solicito ayuda para transportar a un guepardo al ZPD, los cargos son robo y evasión de arresto policial- espero unos segundos hasta que escuchó un crujido seguido de la voz de Garraza. La ayuda está en camino.

-¿Acaso no puedes cargarme tu sola, preciosa?- comenzó a hablar el Guepardo furioso, recibiendo como unica respuesta una mala cara de Judy, siendo necesario usar otro tipo de estrategia para provocarla. -Conozco bien a las conejas, les gusta que les toquen su esponjoso rabo mientras las penetran. No eres distinta a ellas, aunque seas policía.-

-No estás en posición para negociar, Clawson- dice Nick el cual solo se dedicó a caminar con la confianza puesta en Judy de atrapar al ladrón, lo gracioso para él fue el no saber que se atraparía solo.

-¿Nick? Viejo, sácame de aquí. Como en los viejos tiempos.- En efecto ambos se conocían, o mejor dicho Nick conoce muy bien al animal atrapado entre los barrotes. Edgar Clawson, ex líder de una banda de narcotraficantes llamada "Refined New Weed" la cual fue desbaratada meses atrás en un operativo de la brigada antinarcóticos del ZPD. Al dejar a sus miembros en el lugar para él poder escapar perdió la confianza de su proveedor y tuvo que volver a la calle a ganar dinero de manera difícil y sucia.

-No te debo nada, con suerte hablamos una vez y aun no puedo entender como alguien tan torpe como tú haya alcanzado a ser el líder de un grupo de traficantes. ¿Por qué crees que no quise mezclarme con ustedes? Temía se me pegara tu estupidez. Ademas, yo ganaba dinero con estilo, no ensuciandome las manos con esa asquerosa hierba.-

-Eres un bastardo, Wilde, siempre lo fuiste.-

-Ya van tres, Clawson. Primero robaste un caro collar al cual no le ibas a sacar su valor real sino que mucho menos, insultaste a mi compañera y ahora a mí. Eso dejara un buen historial en tu carpeta, robo e insultos al personal policial, viejo, estarás un buen tiempo tras las rejas.-

-¿Acaso les creerán? Es mi palabra contra la tuya, Wilde, y no pienso decir una palabra si llegan a interrogarme.-

-¿Seguro?- Del bolsillo de Nick se escucho un pequeño botón ser presionado como si de una grabadora se tratara. "Conozco bien a las conejas, les gusta que les toquen su esponjoso rabo mientras las penetran." Otro botón se escucho junto con un nuevo inentendible sonido de grabadora, esta vez viniendo del bolsillo de Judy. "Eres un bastardo, Wilde, siempre lo fuiste." -De hecho, es tu palabra contra la tuya, Clawson. Pero al mismo tiempo tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio, y si yo fuera tú, lo usaría- terminó de decir Nick con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es una treta, tesoro- dijo Judy imitando el mismo movimiento corporal de hace unos años cuando le devolvió la treta a Nick. Las sirenas comenzaron a resonar por el sector y el guepardo se resignó por completo. Había quedado como el estúpido que es frente a los dos policías más odiados por la comunidad criminal de Zootopia. La gran duda es: Si tantos animales los odian... ¿por qué no se deshacen de ellos? Si fuera tan fácil no seguirían con vida, y resulta mas difícil tomando en cuenta que ambos tienen un elemento clave dentro de sus vidas. Ningún, absolutamente ningún animal del ZPD tiene relaciones con uno de los mafiosos mas grandes (y a la vez más pequeños) de toda la metrópolis. Seamos sinceros, no existe organización alguna que sea lo suficientemente inteligente, valiente o imbécil como para deshacerse de Mr. Big.

Llevado el guepardo a la comisaria por McHorn y Colmillar, los policías de transito continuaron con su labor. Judy aunque le gusta hacer sentir a los delincuentes como unos idiotas no pudo evitar decepcionarse por la corta persecución que le dio Clawson. Esperó mucho mas viniendo de una especie la cual se caracteriza por ser rápida, pero ni eso logró conseguir. Nick se dio cuenta de esto y siendo las 5:30 pm le ofreció dejar su labor hasta ahí y dirigirse al cuartel general para tomar un café y marcar su salida. De todos modos tiene que estar presente cuando cierto conejo llegue al ZPD por ella y tener su romántica cena acompañada junto a él y los demás asistentes de donde sea que fuesen. Ella aceptó y le informo a Bogo el cual tomando en cuenta la hora y el día dejo que se devolvieran más temprano.

El rumbo hacia el ZPD fue callado, mas por parte de Judy al igual que esta mañana, pero esta vez no por culpa de un sueño, mucho menos un suceso ocurrido durante el aburrido día, sino por tener que separarse de su compañero y asistir a una cita con Al. En si no tiene problemas con eso, pero si hay algo que detesta es cambiar algún plan con Nick. El zorro ha sido su mejor amigo desde hace ya tres años, y nadie en todo ese tiempo ha logrado ganarse su confianza a tal punto de hacerla sentir mal cuando no puede verlo. Nick por su parte no puede evitar sentirse de la misma forma, detesta cambiar los planes con Judy, y si bien no es su culpa ya ha pasado en otras ocasiones en donde él tiene la orden de hablarle a Judy que sus salidas o noches de películas no podrán llevarse a cabo, siendo los aires de esos momentos muy similares a los actuales.

Llegaron al ZPD a eso de las 5:45 pm, bajaron del automóvil y apenas entraron al edificio, Nick no pudo creer lo que sus ojos vislumbraron. Dentro, esperando en uno de los asientos de la recepción, estaba una joven zorra de estatura similar a Nick (de contextura femenina obviamente), ojos cafés y pelaje de igual patrón de colores, vestida de uniforme azul marino como si viniera de un hospital, no por haber sido hospitalizada, sino por trabajar en este. Cuando alzó la mirada y vio a Nick se puso de pie y de inmediato corrió hacia el zorro, saludándolo con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Que hay, Nick?- hablo tras su saludo.

-Jess.- Jessica Miller, 24 años, enfermera, nacida en Fang Ville llegó a Zootopia a los 10 años, hija de una familia ligada al área de la salud, y aspecto relevante: Novia de Nicholas Wilde. -¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ayudarías a tu familia con las cosas para el viaje de mañana.-

-Cambio de planes. Mis padres saldrán esta noche para celebrar su aniversario. Originalmente lo están mañana, pero como viajaremos el fin de semana adelantaron su celebración- respondió la elegante zorra. No elegante por estar vestida de esa manera, muchos odian el uniforme de enfermero, pero si hay algo importante para destacar es su figura, la cual puede hacer babear hasta al médico más serio y trabajador del recinto hospitalario (y mejor ni mencionemos a quienes trabajan en construcción). -Saldrán a las 7:30 y tengo que llegar antes de esa hora. Pero por ahora... Estoy libre, y... No sé si... ¿Tienes tiempo libre?- Jessica acostumbra a presentarse muy nerviosa frente a Nick, no por fachada sino por ser así su personalidad. Una chica nerviosa y de buenos sentimientos la cual disfruta de lo que espera sea su noviazgo más serio, y el definitivo para llevarla al altar. Nick le da una sonrisa y desvía su mirada hacia Judy.

-Supongo que ya tengo planes, pelusa. ¿Estarás bien sin mi?-

-¿Estás loco? Eres tú quien me preocupa- responde la coneja a modo de broma consiguiendo hacer reír a la zorra. -¿Como estas, Jessica?-

-Muy bien- dice sonriendo. -Nick no hizo nada malo. ¿O sí?- Judy niega a modo de respuesta para luego ambos uniformados caminar a la habitación donde deben dejar sus uniformes.

Exactamente a las 6 pm ambos policías junto a Jessica cruzaron las puertas del ZPD para encontrarse con un automóvil rojo de pequeño tamaño pero ideal para llevar al menos a cuatro conejos, y específicamente eso fue lo que salió de la puerta del piloto, un conejo conocido, para los tres animales, como Alphonse Parker. De contextura delgada y patrón de color gris con blanco muy parecido al de Judy, pero con dos líneas negras en la espalda las cuales no son visibles por razones obvias.

-Que hay Judy, Nick, señorita Jessica- habla el conejo con mucha cortesía y educación. En sí, el provenir de una familia de contadores no significa que debas comportarte cortésmente con todo el mundo en todos lados, pero la familia de Alphonse le enseñó a este conejo buenos modales, y eso es algo que a Judy le gusta, la caballerosidad y cortesía en un macho. -Bien, Judy… ¿Lista para salir?-

-Siempre estoy lista- responde la coneja. -Nos vemos, Nick. Adiós, Jessica, suerte en el viaje.- Todos se despiden levantando sus patas moviéndolas de lado a lado. La pareja de conejos sube al automóvil alejándose poco a poco hacia su destino dejando a Nick y Jessica a solas.

-Y...- habla Jessica. -¿Que te gustaría hacer? No tengo mucho tiempo, pero, aun así podríamos divertirnos.-

-Créeme, linda, aunque tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo, contigo se pasaría volando.- El cumplido de Nick hace reír a Jessica de manera nerviosa, pero es un aspecto el cual le fascina de su novio. Los zorros de por si son buenos con las palabras, no por nada escapan de sus problemas haciendo un muy buen uso de estas, pero Nick en cambio se encarga no de usarlas para escapar, sino para encantar a su novia y enamorarla cada día mas. Jessica besa a su novio en la mejilla antes de tomar su brazo y comenzara a caminar a su lado hacia quien sabe dónde.

La opción mas cercana es el restaurante "Águila Dorada", una opción algo cara pero deliciosa a la vez. Las selecciones de comida para depredadores incluyen carnes blancas, una alta variedad en suplementos alimenticios, hasta insectos que como dice el dicho: Viscosos pero sabrosos. El único problema de esos alimentos es la cantidad de calorías que poseen, no por ser pequeños y de anatomía mas simple a los animales vertebrados significa que puedes comer una gran cantidad sin engordar, solo los vegetales y frutas tienen esa clase de propiedad, todo otro ser que alguna vez estuvo vivo cambiara tu cuerpo si lo consumes en exceso durante mucho tiempo.

Tras conseguir su mesa sin necesidad de usar la extorción (porque digámoslo, el ir a un restaurante caro sin reservación es uno de los lujos permitidos del trabajo de policía, y si quieres una comida perfecta lo mejor es no perder la compostura), la dama pidió una porción de blanquillo con puré de papas, mientras que Nick quiso variar un poco optando por las carnes rojas, y al no poder usar la depredación, los suplementos alimenticios para carnívoros son la mejor opción, esto acompañado fideos blancos y berenjenas fritas. La conversación no estuvo ausente, y contando sus anécdotas de trabajo Nick Wilde se encarga de entretener a su novia la cual escucha y mira expectante con impresión y diversión, mucha diversión tomando en cuenta la historia del guepardo atrapado en su propia trampa. Ella no estuvo exenta de historias, trabajar en el hospital sobre todo en la zona de urgencias significa ver una gran cantidad de pacientes al día con heridas en primer plano, es decir, animales apuñalados, atropellados, niños con huesos rotos por lo bruto de sus propios juegos, entre otras cosas típicas de un día normal en la gran metrópolis que es Zootopia.

A todo el mundo le gustaría que las cosas malas no pasaran, que ni siquiera existieran, pero si existen los policías y todos aquellos trabajadores del área de salud y prevención, es porque nada es perfecto en esta vida y siempre ocurrirán cosas malas. Aun así, siempre es posible avanzar, haciendo el mundo un lugar mejor...

 _Un zorro a la vez._

Por desgracia, tal y como Nick dijo, los buenos momentos hacen del tiempo un ser monstruoso para todos los seres existentes, y rápido como carrera de 100 metros planos, la hora de despedida había llegado.

-Oh no...- dijo Jessica mirando su reloj indicando las 7:20 pm. -Se me hizo muy tarde, debo correr. Lo siento, Nick.-

-Tranquila, Jess- responde Nick. -Estoy consciente de la situación. ¿Le das mis saludos a tus padres?-

-Si por mis padres te refieres a mi madre... Si. Ya conoces a mi padre.-

-Cualquier macho seria igual con su única hija- ambos ríen ante la dolorosa verdad. Si bien Jessica ya es una adulta, su padre sigue siendo algo sobreprotector con ella aun cuando tienen un hijo mas pequeño. A veces dice cosas en broma, pero como entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma, siempre existirá una grado de verdad en cada "le haces daño a mi hija y no aseguro tu salud física, jovencito". Típico de padre cariñoso. ¿No es así? Ese tipo de acciones le hacen recordar al zorro a cierta coneja la cual tuvo que luchar sola contra todos aquellos quienes trataron de impedir que cumpliera su sueño, y a pesar de todo logro cumplirlo convirtiéndose no solo en la primera, sino en la mejor de todas. -¿Nos vemos cuando vuelvas?-

-Sin duda alguna.- Jessica se acerca a Nick y ambos se abrazan antes de besarse. Fue un beso corto debido al tiempo el cual no acompaña a la hembra, pero no por eso significa menos. -Y... Nick...- habla una vez más al separar sus labios de los de su novio, se acerca a su oreja y con mucha vergüenza susurra sus siguientes palabras. -Cuando vuelva, me gustaría volver a verte... Con más tiempo y... A solas, si no te molesta.- Nick no alcanzó a responder cuando Jessica tomó rumbo a su hogar.

Nick quedó perplejo. Si bien Jessica es una zorra, eso no la hace menor a otros animales de Zootopia. Tiene sentimientos, y por ende, temores. Es una chica la cual no ha tenido mucha suerte en el amor, dándole razones de mas para hacérsele muy difícil exteriorizar sus deseos. Por esa misma razón, Nick sabe el significado de sus palabras y el valor que debió juntar para poder decirlas.

-¿Todo bien, señor?- pregunta el camarero al ver al zorro estupefacto. De hecho todos los animales del restaurante lo estaban mirando, algunos con rostro de lastima y otros con una risa interna, pues digámoslo, aun hay muchos que no pueden soportar el siquiera sentir la presencia de un zorro a su alrededor.

-Sí, todo bien- responde Nick con tranquilidad tras retomar su semblante. -Estaba algo apresurada, es todo. Yo me encargare de cubrir los gastos.- El policía saca de su bolsillo una billetera y de esta una tarjeta de crédito bancaria. Si bien ya no cuenta con un solo centavo de sus ganancias como estafador, la magia del ahorro ha hecho milagros como para poder costear algunas cosas, y como el mes solo va en su segunda semana no está para nada corto de dinero.

Nick nunca confió en los bancos, siempre guardó su dinero de manera independiente, resguardándolo de tal manera que nadie pudiera robarlo. Pero ahora todo se ha ido, y tras entrar plenamente al mundo laboral se vio en la obligación de confiar en el tipo de animales que siempre ha odiado y evitado. Todo por culpa de una…

 _Coneja metiche..._ piensa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando le hacen entrega de su tarjeta cuidadosamente guarda de ella y procede a retirarse del restaurante. Cuando ya se encuentra fuera, el azul del cielo fue reemplazado por un tono entre rojizo y azul oscuro típico de un invierno el cual está por acabarse. Los horarios de oscurecimiento aun son propios de una estación fría, pero la primavera esta próxima viéndose reflejado en el cálido sol el cual poco a poco se esconde tras el horizonte cambiando drásticamente la sensación térmica del ambiente. Hizo calor la mayoría del tiempo, pero ahora, siendo exactamente las 7:35 pm, la brisa helada se hace presente ocasionando escalofríos en varios animales alrededor del zorro, y en él también.

Colocándose su chaqueta y cerrándola para aguantar el frio, saca de un bolsillo un par de audífonos los cuales conecta a su celular y pone ambos en sus orejas. Antes de encender la música teclea unas cuantas cosas y con una sonrisa en el rostro presiona el botón de reproducir. Nick es de gustos bastante diversos, puede pasar desde escuchar música orquestada a pop contemporáneo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero esta no es la ocasión pues una de las razones por las cuales el zorro enciende la música es porque para él significa dos cosas en especiales: Ambiente y sentimientos. Sin la música en su vida Nick no podría sentirse completo, pues toda situación a lo largo de su vida tiene una cancion de fondo, ya sea triste, alegre, alguna representación de ira, piedad, incluso... El ser despiadado que todos llevamos dentro y Nick dejo atrás hace muchos años cuando se convirtió en pilar fundamental para el funcionamiento de la sociedad.

En esta ocasión, tiene algunas opciones por meditar, y no hay mejor cancion para eso que "Turn de Page" de "Bob Stagel", pues sin importar cuales sean tus decisiones a lo largo de tu vida, ya no hay marcha atrás. Estas decisiones te hicieron lo que eres ahora, y no vale la pena sentirse mal por ellas.

 _Si volviera a nacer... Tomaría las mismas decisiones que tomé a lo largo de mi vida... Solo debes mirar hacia adelante... Dar vuelta la pagina... Y seguir caminando..._ piensa Nick antes de emprender rumbo al departamento.

En otro lado del mapa, específicamente en el restaurante de comida brasileña "Obrigado" ubicado Sabana Central, una pareja de conejos disfruta una comida bastante tropical la cual consta de distintos tipos de frutas y verduras cocinadas para el exigente paladar de animales categorizados como presas. Tanto Judy Hopps como su novio, Alphonse Parker (aunque prefiere solo ser llamado Al) disfrutan de dichos manjares para herbívoros y un platillo llamado Acarayé, que son bollos de pan grueso hechos de frijoles blancos y cebolla, con la gracia de dejarse reposar un noche entera para luego freírlos en aceite de palma y servirse en salsa vatapa, la cual es un guiso de mariscos con salsa de coco. Como las presas no comen mariscos, se utilizan otros ingredientes para hacer un sabor parecido pero más a gusto del paladar herbívoro. ¿Como lo hacen? He ahí la magia del arte culinario...

La gran cantidad de bollos hacen de la cena un poco extensa, y con conversación incluida esta toma varios minutos más de lo necesario. Pero a ninguno de los conejos le importa, disfrutan de su mutua compañía y de las exquisiteces culinarias que no todos los días tienen la oportunidad de probar.

En sí, son una pareja algo dispareja, pues todo el mundo piensa que el tipo de Judy Hopps es de un animal poco tranquilo, bueno para los chistes pero que aun así se tome las cosas en serio. No como el macho, el cual su seriedad y caballerismo podrían aburrir a muchas damas, mas no a Judy. Al, por su parte adora a la coneja desde el momento que la conoció. Siempre encontró a la primera coneja policía Judy Hopps un ejemplo a seguir en todo ámbito, un ejemplo que lo ha llevado lejos en la empresa familiar ocupando puestos más altos en esta pasando por sobre muchos de sus hermanos mayores. El conocerla y hacerla su novia fue algo que cambio su vida, y tiene pensado agradecerle cada día de esta.

De pronto, el celular de Judy vibra, sonando al mismo tiempo el típico sonido de una notificación. Quizás un mensaje, quizás una conversación en Whatsapp o Zoobook, o una actualización inútil, cosas sin importancia, pero ella decide revisar de todos modos pues los avances tecnológicos en cuanto a celulares le dan la oportunidad a Judy de colocar distintos tonos para las distintas relaciones sociales que rodean su vida, y el tono que la obliga a observar su teléfono es importante para ella, tan importante que cuando observa la pantalla no puede evitar sonreír. Una sonrisa algo extraña, como si algo estuviera escondiendo detrás de ella, quizás un sentimiento de emocion, quizás de ansias, nadie lo sabe. Solo un animal en toda la ciudad la conoce tan a la perfección como para interpretar esa sonrisa y esos ojos cómplices de algo que va más allá de lo imaginado por cualquier animal normal...

Y ese animal... Ya está en movimiento...

"¿Tu departamento o el mío?"

 **-o-**

 **Y... Hasta aquí con este episodio. Espero les haya gustado aunque la verdad hasta yo admito lo lento que avanzó... Me di el tiempo de hacer las cosas tranquilo, con varios detalles tanto del exterior como interior de los personajes, en algunos no fui tan especifico mientras en otros sí, y espero eso haya dejado contentos a todos quienes lean este capítulo. Por otro lado, de ahora en adelante comenzaré a poner al inicio de los capítulos una advertencia de contenido para adultos (aunque bien sé que no muchos le pondrán atención y leerán de todos modos...)**

 **Los capítulos quizás no serán subidos frecuentemente ni en un plazo de tiempo definido, pero si prometo no abandonar esta historia para no dejarlos con la duda para quienes les interese, aun cuando termine esto finalizando mi vida universitaria (faltan años para eso xD)**

 **Por último un dato freak, la contextura de Nick traté de describirla en base al comic "Inter Schminter", en primer lugar porque me gustó la forma en que el dibujante hizo el cuerpo tanto de Nick como Judy (de hecho me gustaría que aunque no describa el cuerpo de Judy se lo imaginaran de esa forma), es (creo yo) una contextura trabajada digna de un protagonista que tiene una vida activa, y en segundo lugar, porque... Viejo... Es un buen comic con buena historia y argumento buenísimo, me gustaría que si el creador llega a leer esto (cosa que no creo...) la continúe. De verdad tenía ganas de poner una referencia a ese comic.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy... Alguna idea, comentario, consejo... Este será leído y meditado para mejorar mi historia y así sea mejor para ustedes.**

 **Se despide TrollAFKgaming y nos vemos en otro capítulo o historia :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola que tal, cuanto tiempo ha pasado, mas de tres semanas pero aqui estamos nuevamente con otro capítulo de esta historia. Perdones de antemano por la demora, he tenido muchas cosas este tiempo... MUCHAS cosas... Pero ya era necesario el volver a publicar un episodio y como ya terminé con la mayoria de mis responsabilidades es una muy buena oportunidad, si espero un par de dias más simplemente no podré hacerlo. Por ende, aquí estamos...**

 **Aviso Importante: este episodio tiene escenas para mayores, si quiere atender a esta advertencia saltarse desde "Y no hubo más palabras..." hasta "... acurrucarse en un abrazo digno de una buena sesión de sexo." de no ser así, ignorar esta advertencia y disfrutar de la escena.**

 **Muy bien... Eso es todo como introducción, demos inicio a este nuevo capítulo. Corre video...**

 **-o-**

 **Puedes, pero no debes - Zootopia**

Capitulo 2: Hasta el fin de las consecuencias

 **Viernes 10 de Marzo...**

A lo largo de nuestra vida, podemos encontrarnos con alguien que muestra una extensa y hermosa sonrisa casi las 24 horas del día, pero en el fondo es un ser sin compasión; al mismo tiempo que podemos ver a alguien demostrando una tristeza absoluta, pero que no tiene rencor contra el mundo y quien se acerque a él o ella tendrá nada más y nada menos que un gran amigo. Las apariencias son engañosas, y el ser un zorro en una ciudad tan grande como Zootopia no te asegura buenas miradas por parte de otros animales, todo debido a un estúpido prejuicio el cual por muchas cosas que se han hecho para disiparlo, aun persiste.

Así es la vida de Nick Wilde, un zorro el cual luchó contra esa clase de prejuicios pero que hoy en día no le importan en lo más mínimo, todo tras hacerse amigo de una entusiasta coneja que lo llevó por el camino del bien. Por muchas cosas que hizo, dicho recelo no cambió en la sociedad, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a tal punto de serle necesaria solo la opinión de su compañera y mejor amiga para tener la energía de levantarse. Es pensando en ella que presiona una opción en la pantalla de su celular antes de abrochar su chaqueta, colocar un par de audífonos en sus oídos y emprender su camino.

Siendo exactamente las 6 pm, Judy Hopps se encuentra en las puertas del ZPD con su novio, tomando su pata con una de las suyas y acompañándolo a su auto para tener la cena a la cual había prometido asistir horas atrás. Judy no acostumbra viajar en auto, prefiere mil veces el caminar de un lado a otro o simplemente usar el transporte público aun cuando su tamaño le ha dado muchos inconvenientes, pero debe admitir que el auto de Al es bastante cómodo, y como es un novio considerado le permite a Judy ser quien escoja la música de camino a su cita ganando puntos con la coneja. Está de más decir que la mayoría de las canciones fueron de Gazelle, pero como al macho no le disgusta la música de la elegante artista deja que su novia ponga toda la discografía de ser necesario.

Cuando llegan al restaurant, este tiene una decoración algo extravagante para los gustos de la policía, pues nunca antes había degustado comida brasileña hasta la fecha, y al tratarse de un país tropical amante del futbol la decoración no puede estar más acorde a sus queridos colores patrios. Murallas color verde oscuro y mesas con manteles amarillos, bastante nacionalista pero a tal punto de parecerle molesto a Judy, no porque no guste de las cosas alegres, ella se considera si misma muy optimista y un animal dador de alegría además de esperanza en los momentos donde mas es preciso dicho sentimiento; pero eso no quita que tenga un marcado pensamiento en cuanto a gustos decorativos. Sin emitir comentario alguno se sienta junto a Alphonse en una mesa especial para el tamaño de ambos conejos y piden el menú del día, esperan severos minutos los cuales aprovechan de llenar con amena conversación hasta que el delicioso manjar llega a su mesa para ser degustado. Tanto Judy como Al lo ven con malos ojos al comienzo, pero siendo Judy alguien que gusta de las sorpresas fue ella la encargada de iniciar la merienda, encontrándolo exquisito en el primer bocado.

-Y dime una cosa, Judy- habla Alphonse con su característica voz grave pero juvenil. -¿Como le ha ido a tus padres en la granja?- la dama ante la pregunta lo mira extrañada, pues Alphonse es la única pareja de Judy la cual ha conocido a sus padres (tampoco es como si tuviera un gran historial), por ende, conoce su modo de trabajo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Sabes cómo son las cosas en la granja. Hemos visitado a mis padres, has hablado con ellos, incluso trabajado con ellos. Las cosas no cambiaran de un día para otro, y mi padre se asegurará de mantenerlo poco mas hasta que deje este mundo.- Palabras algo crudas para una conversación tranquila, pero no por eso no son ciertas. La familia Hopps ha mantenido la tradición de la agricultura generación tras generación desde sus más remotos inicios, todos y cada uno de sus patriarcas han traspasado ese pensamiento a los hijos que decidieron trabajar en el campo, pero eso no asegura que el día de mañana (en sentido figurado) alguno de sus herederos decida cambiar las cosas en cuanto a la producción de la granja Hopps, ya sea esto para mejor como para peor, pues nada es 100% seguro en esta vida.

-Ya sabes, trabajo como contador y la parte productiva es una de las grandes cosas que veo a diario en mi trabajo. Supongo que es costumbre el hacer ese tipo de preguntas- dice Alphonse llevando su pata tras su nuca algo avergonzado.

-Al, deja el trabajo un poco de lado, estamos cenando.-

-¿Escuche bien? ¿Eso vino de tu boca, Judy? ¿De la trabajólica y perfeccionista Judy Hopps?- Alphonse mira a su pareja con los ojos entre cerrados y una sonrisa triunfante, pues si hay algo que Judy no puede ni podrá negar es prácticamente adicción al trabajo de sus sueños. Jamás se aburrirá de decirlo, pero eso no quita que haya perdido la poco seria discusión.

- _Touché_.-

Si hay una debilidad para Judy Hopps, esta se encuentra en las preguntas sarcásticas. Si bien no le gusta que le tomen el pelo, cuando se trata de alguien de confianza el hacer esa clase de preguntas solo logrará sacarle una sonrisa a la coneja. Judy cuando llegó a Zootopia era muy ingenua, pero ha aprendido que no todos los animales son de fiar y que la confianza no es cosa de generación espontanea, debes ganártela, aun tratándose del animal más abierto de mente y acogedor con el cual puedas tratar. Esa fue una de las características de Al la cual atrajo a Judy, su sentido del humor y eso sin contar las cosas que el macho hizo por ella para ganar su corazón. Judy fue en su tiempo un hueso duro de roer, pero Al fue lo suficientemente perseverante para lograr lo que muchos trataron y no consiguieron... Conquistarla.

Los minutos fueron pasando hasta convertirse en horas, y siendo las 7:35 pm el celular de Judy vibra y se logra escuchar un sonido bastante normal para al tratarse de una notificación, pero con un significado en particular para la coneja. Se trata de un mensaje, un simple y mísero mensaje el cual logra curvar sus labios en una sonrisa, pero no cualquier tipo de sonrisa...

"¿Tu departamento o el mío?" Dice el mensaje, pero no es lo único. "¿O de verdad creíste que esperaría hasta el domingo para nuestra noche de películas?" Judy pide permiso para ir al baño, pues aun cuando es sospechoso el responder un mensaje lejos de la vista de tu novio, también es descortés hacerlo cuando están en plena merienda. Por otro lado, ella sabe que es imposible hacer esperar a ese torpe zorro, y una vez en el baño, se da el tiempo de teclear su respuesta.

"¿Te atreves a preguntar por tu departamento con ese inmundo hedor? Espera en el mío, tienes llaves." Judy presiona "enviar" y espera unos segundos antes que su celular vuelva a vibrar.

"Era para ver si recordabas el aroma de esta mañana. De hecho, ya me encuentro camino a tu departamento, nos vemos en un rato. Disfrute su cita, oficial pelusa." Judy rueda sus ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de guardar su celular y volver a la mesa con Alphonse.

Cuando Judy retoma su asiento frente al conejo, este le pregunta de quién se trataba a lo cual Judy le dice con sinceridad que Nick la mensajeó por temas de trabajo (bueno, quizás no totalmente sincera, pero por buenas razones), dejando al conejo tanto satisfecho como tranquilo. Si bien Alphonse es un conejo muy seguro de sí mismo, es bastante celoso con su adorada hembra, pero si se trata de Nick deja pasar las cosas por alto. Si bien Zootopia es una ciudad caracterizada por presentar los primeros adelantos en la mayoría de los ámbitos, sigue manteniendo un pensamiento conservador respecto a relaciones entre animales de distintas especies. No solo amorosas, de por si la amistad de Judy y Nick no es algo normal para los ojos de muchos, pero al ser ambos integrantes del cuerpo policial estas cosas pasan por alto la gran mayoría del tiempo. Eso no quita ciertos rumores inventados por la comunidad delictual solo para dañar a la pareja estrella del ZPD, mitos que fueron desmentidos una vez Nick empezó su noviazgo con Jessica, y Judy con Alphonse.

Ambos conejos retomaron su comida y conversación como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el mensaje jamás hubiera llegado, como si Judy hubiera estado todo el tiempo al lado de Al. Están pasando un buen tiempo, y los planes futuros tanto del él como de ella no arruinaran el grato ambiente. Por desgracia todo tiene que llegar a su fin, y siendo exactamente las 8 pm tanto Judy como Alphonse se encuentran frente a la puerta del departamento de la policía para iniciar su despedida.

-Me divertí mucho esta tarde, Al- habla Judy. -Siempre te las arreglas para sorprenderme con algo, y el restaurant fue un detalle tanto novedoso como exquisito.-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi conejita especial- dice Al tomando la pata derecha de Judy con la suya al mismo tiempo que juega con su barbilla usando la otra, sacándole una tierna risa a su pareja. Ambos se miran a los ojos antes de compartir un beso directo en los labios el cual no duro más de treinta segundos pues Judy rompió el contacto pensando que su pareja debe retirarse pronto para preparar sus cosas. Alphonse esperó un segundo beso, pero este no llegó, Judy solo se separo de él con una sonrisa de esas que dejan tanto pleno como satisfecho al macho. ¿O quizás ahora no? -Y como siempre, dejándome con ganas de más, agente Hopps- habla esta vez con tono pícaro.

-No es culpa mía que seas insaciable- responde Judy con el mismo tono antes de recibir un abrazo inesperado. El contacto es cálido y sincero, pero fueron las palabras que a su oreja susurro lo que cambio drásticamente el romántico ambiente.

-Aun espero el día o la noche en que pueda demostrarte cuan insaciable soy, preciosa. Recuerda que los conejos somos buenos multiplicando.- Un escalofrió recorrió desde el cuello de Judy hasta el fin de su espalda por las palabras de su pareja, pero para la mala suerte del macho... Hoy no es el día indicado.

-Lo siento...- son las palabras de Judy. -Aun... No estoy lista...- Judy baja la mirada percibiendo la decepción en su pareja, pues el no poder darle algo que en verdad desea es uno de los muchos causantes de frustración en las relaciones de pareja. Alphonse se separa de Judy tomando sus manos y mirándola directo a los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Eso le sirvió a Judy como señal de no existir problema alguno, el esperará. Con esto, ambos se separan y tras darle un dulce beso en la mejilla a su pareja la policía entra en su departamento.

Alphonse entiende los sentimientos de Judy y quiere guiar las cosas por un buen camino, pero como todo macho le es difícil no presentarse ansioso en algunas ocasiones. Hay ocasiones donde la mujer es quien guía los movimientos del hombre, a veces por juego, otras por conocer ciertos movimientos, posturas u otro tipo de cosas que a ella le gustaría probar o incluso la estimulan más que otros, y eso es lo que Alphonse quiere, que ella guie las acciones a su gusto. Desea a Judy como a su hembra con la cual tendrá unas cuantas camadas antes de volverse anciano, jubilar, y vivir el resto de su vida pensando en la plenitud de su vida, pero las pocas veces que ha introducido el tema, ella se muestra negativa y muy nerviosa. La entiende completamente, no quiere echar a perder las cosas, pero la ansiedad esta por comérselo vivo, y es su enorme fuerza de voluntad lo que le hace caminar lejos del departamento de Judy en vez de entrar de manera arriesgada en busca de amor carnal.

Ya dentro de su departamento, Judy espera que el macho emprenda camino a su automóvil aun con el corazón en la garganta y los nervios consumiendo cada célula de su cuerpo. No es primer acercamiento de ese estilo que tiene con Alphonse, no es primera vez que insinúa una propuesta indecorosa, pero en todas y cada una de las ocasiones ocurre el mismo desenlace, es decir, Judy incomoda y nerviosa frente a uno de los animales con quien más ha inspirado confianza. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron antes de escuchar las pisadas de Alphonse caminando poco a poco de su puerta hasta las escaleras, el ruido del motor y las ruedas contra el pavimento alejándose de la posición vino otro par de minutos después, logrando calmarse de una vez por todas.

Un largo suspiro sale de la boca de Judy mientras sus nervios se disipan y su cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad. ¿Por qué se pone tan nerviosa ante esas cosas? Son novios, es normal que actos de dicha índole sucedan pasado un tiempo, es normal que parejas adultas tengan esos temas de conversación, incluso a animales cercanos a Judy como algunas de sus hermanas, Fru Fru, a todas les parece curioso que tras el largo tiempo de relación Judy no tenga esa clase de pensamientos sobre Alphonse. ¿Habrá acaso alguna otra razón que detiene a la policía?

-¿Ya se fue?- Una voz masculina se escucha al interior del departamento, la voz de alguien que obedientemente siguió las ordenes de su superior y esperó pacientemente hasta la llegada de su compañera. Pocos animales tanto machos como hembras han tenido la oportunidad de ver el interior del nuevo departamento de Judy, entre ellos algunos policías los cuales ingresaron por temas de trabajo, sus padres, algunos hermanos y hermanas, y dentro de ellos se encuentra un astuto zorro de pelaje rojizo. Nicholas Wilde aparece frente a Judy vestido diferente a la última vez que se vieron, esta oportunidad viste un pantalón verde oscuro con una camisa completamente negra bajo la misma chaqueta usada en su camino de vuelta de su cita.

-Sí- responde Judy mirándolo a los ojos retomando los nervios de hace un rato. ¿Habrá escuchado la conversación entre ambos conejos? De ser así Judy no quiere ni pensar en lo que Nick podría llegar a pensar, pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le da tanta importancia?

-Hace tiempo no te veía temblar de esa manera, pelusa- dice Nick molestando a Judy. -¿Por qué reaccionas de esa manera ante una propuesta indecorosa?- La pregunta le da a entender a Judy que escuchó la conversación, de nada sirve mentirle y hacer pasar sus nervios por otro tipo de razones, debe ser sincera con el zorro. Por otro lado, aunque le mintiera, se daría cuenta más temprano que tarde, pues si hay algo en lo que Nick Wilde es experto es en saber si Judy está mintiendo o no. Gestos, movimientos, sus mismos ojos, el más mínimo detalle expresado en su cuerpo, todo para él es una señal de verdadero o falso.

-Lo admito, no es novedad que haga esa clase de comentarios, pero si es primera vez que me abraza de esa manera. Eso a decir verdad no me importa. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si entra y te ve? Por eso me quede en la puerta. No quiero pensar en cómo reaccionaría si te ve en mi departamento con las luces apagadas, él es muy celoso y todo este ambiente es sospechoso para cualquier animal, Nick, podría pensar cualquier cosa.- El zorro solo ríe y se acerca más a Judy apoyando ambas patas en sus rodillas para ponerse a la altura de su compañera.

-Para tu información, este no es tu antiguo departamento, no somos de un tamaño tan diferente como para no tener donde esconderme, pelusa. Por otro lado... ¿Celoso de un zorro? Eso si es otro nivel.- Judy solo da una risa cómplice rodando sus ojos. No importa cuán serio sea el tema a tratar, Nick buscara la forma de molestar a Judy y poner las cosas a su antojo, cosa que ella no dejará pasar tan fácilmente.

-Lo dice quien no pudo dejar la tarde de películas para otro día. Eres muchas cosas, Nick, entre ellas bueno para esconder como te sientes, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para ver tu frustración al momento de recibir la noticia de mi cita con Al- contraataca Judy. Pero una sonrisa del zorro es la señal necesaria para saber que él no está acabado.

-Si mal no recuerdo, tú en el mensaje me pediste que espera en tu departamento, en ningún momento ofreciste dejarlo para el domingo, aun cuando esa era la idea original tras la noticia de la cita, cosa que SÍ me hubiera frustrado. Quizás yo soy ansioso, oficial pelusa, pero tú lo eres todavía mas- y con eso la discusión termina a favor de Nick... Como la gran mayoría de las veces. Judy sabe cómo jugar en contra de la astucia del zorro, pero hay argumentos contra los cuales no puede luchar, menos cuando estos son la pura y quizás no tan santa verdad.

-Solo puedo decir una cosa... La idea original era tener una tarde de películas, no tener citas cada uno por su lado. Ya estamos aquí, empecemos pues.- Cambiando el tema, algo de lo cual Nick se percata cada vez que Judy pierde una discusión. Es una muy mala perdedora, pero eso solo hace las cosas más interesantes para el zorro.

-Lo que tu digas, comandante "no puedo aceptar una derrota"- tras recibir un golpe en el hombro por su último comentario, Nick camina junto a Judy hacia la pequeña sala de estar en donde todo se encuentra listo para empezar la ronda de películas. Los comestibles y bebestibles están sobre una pequeña mesa entre un futón y el televisor, solo hace falta encender el aparato electrónico y colocar alguna película, pues el reproductor de DVD es lo único encendido para no generar sospecha en caso Al llegara a ver el interior del oscuro lugar.

En si luce como una exageración el tomarse todas esas molestias solo por un conejo, pero dentro del tiempo que Alphonse y Judy han estado juntos, el macho ha ocasionado mas de algún incidente solo por sus excesivos celos hacia algunos animales mayoritariamente herbívoros. Son los únicos momentos en donde verdaderamente demuestra la ferocidad de una presa, pues seamos sinceros, tanto los conejos que tienen cara de buenos amigos como los que no, lucen a primera vista de todos como... Tiernos (sobre todo las crías). Esa palabra los molesta en demasía. No puedes decirle a un conejo "tierno" siendo un depredador, incluso para algunas presas esta estrictamente prohibido (no literalmente, sino entre sus mismos principios).

Para desgracia de Judy, la ronda de películas de esta tarde (o mejor dicho noche) va ligada a la última entrega de los premios Oscar, y cuando Nick coloca en el reproductor la película "Moonlight" esta no comienza de inmediato. Antes de eso, se da hincapié a un pequeño cortometraje sobre una pequeña avecilla la cual tras un accidente con las olas de mar aprende una técnica para conseguir su alimento. "Piper", un corto animado sobre aves costeras previo a la evolución de hace miles de años. ¿Que tiene esto de curioso y por qué es una desgracia para Judy? La avecilla protagonista de esta historia es uno de los animales más rotunda y asquerosamente TIERNOS que unos ojos pueden llegar a ver, o así al menos fue dibujado, y Nick no pudo evitar mirar a Judy cuando el pajarito luce asustado en su nido con el plumaje todo desordenado, acción muy parecida a cuando la coneja ve cine de terror dejando de lado el tema del pelaje.

-Sé lo que estas pensando, Nick, y no te atrevas a hacer algún comentario- dice Judy ante la mirada del zorro.

-En mi defensa, no estoy pensando nada malo- responde Nick. -Solo pensé en lo-

-Dices esa palabra y no volverás a entrar, te lo advierto. No puedes decir la palabra prohibida en mi departamento- interrumpe.

-No es como si fuera dirigida hacia ti, pelusa. El ave es tierna, no tú.- Judy entre cierra sus ojos y devuelve su mirada al televisor, satisfecha con el comentario de su compañero. Pero ese no es el final de todo. -Tú eres extremadamente tierna y adorable cuando te asustas, que es muy distinto.-

Ahorraremos a nuestros lectores la dura paliza que recibió Nick al decir la supuesta palabra prohibida. Mejor dicho, no fue para tanto, pero aun cuando fueron solo unos cuantos golpes los recibidos, el zorro siempre avala la dura mano de Judy al momento de golpear. No por nada Judy ha dicho en gran cantidad de ocasiones que es capaz de darle frente a un rinoceronte, siendo esto muy poco creíble por su tamaño para muchos animales los cuales solo se burlan de ella, pero Nick es otro asunto. Él ha visto a su compañera patear tantos traseros a lo largo de su carrera que todo comentario hecho por otros animales lo pasa por alto, quedándose con la evidencia de sus propios ojos. Incluso el mismo duda de sus capacidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, prefiere mil veces el enfrentamiento a distancia, pero Judy es otro asunto, él fácilmente podría definir a la coneja como un ser de otro planeta si se trata de ingeniárselas para combatir animales hasta diez veces más grandes que ella.

-Espero eso te haya enseñado algo- dice Judy con los brazos cruzados mientras ve los créditos del cortometraje.

-No lo hizo antes, no lo hizo ahora, y no lo hará jamás- responde Nick moviendo su mandíbula de un lado a otro para disipar el dolor de un puñetazo en plena quijada. Nick no tiene remordimientos en recibir uno que otro golpe si es para molestar a Judy, mas cuando tiene claro que no emplea toda su fuerza si se trata de cosas poco serias, pero eso no quita la dura pata de su compañera.

Una vez terminan los créditos del cortometraje la película Moonlight da comienzo. Resulta ser una película bastante profunda y con un contenido algo crudo, mezclando drogadicción, abuso, traiciones, y otra clase de asuntos los cuales son especiales para llegar a cualquier animal. Nick no es de los que guste demostrar debilidad frente a todo el mundo, es reservado y solo Judy sabe cómo llegar a él junto con otros animales contados con los dedos de una pata. Él sabe a la perfección que esta película fue hecha para llegar a lo más profundo de los animales, pero él prefiere enfocarse en la relación homosexual entre el protagonista y otro personaje la cual es algo extraña para su gusto, pero eso no le impide generar una duda sobre su compañera la cual exterioriza sin previo aviso y sin siquiera mirarla.

-Y dime, Judy... ¿Cómo te ha ido con Al?- pregunta el zorro dejando a Judy perpleja por un pequeñísimo detalle el cual es de suma importancia en una conversación.

-Hace tiempo no me llamas por mi nombre...- dice Judy sin esconder su sorpresa. ¿Acaso sucedió algo malo? Muy al contrario, una sonrisa siempre se genera en su rostro cuando sucede. Eso solo puede significar dos cosas... La primera, está siendo serio y espera una respuesta seria. La segunda y sin duda alguna la cual a Judy le gusta... La reconoce como ella misma y no un ser común y corriente. La gran duda aquí es... ¿Por qué a Judy literalmente le encanta cuando la voz de Nick dice su nombre? Ella sabe muy bien la respuesta, pero le es imposible exteriorizar esa clase de sentimientos tomando en cuenta el tipo de pensamiento social de Zootopia.

-Estamos solos y sabes perfectamente que no me gusta ser demostrativo frente a los demás, tú eres un caso especial. Si me vieran llamándote por tu nombre sabrían lo fácil que es para ti el llegar a mí, y al mismo tiempo a ellos se les haría fácil llegar a mi si me ven siendo de esta forma frente a ti. Hasta el día de hoy eres la única, y quiero que se mantenga así.- Judy se sonroja ante el comentario de Nick, y él admite para sus adentros lo comprometedor del comentario, pero no le molestó en lo mas mínimo ni se arrepiente de haberlo dicho. ¿Por qué? Hace mucho tiempo acepto a Judy como alguien especial de su vida, al mismo tiempo que acepto otro tipo de sentimiento guardado en los más profundo de sus ser.

-Bueno... Estos últimos días las cosas han sido bastante buenas, y la cita de hoy fue maravillosa tanto en ambiente como la comida. Pero no hay mucho para recalcar además del comentario que escuchaste hace un rato- dice Judy refiriéndose a la osadía de Alphonse tanto de acción como de palabra.

-Todos los machos solemos tener esa clase de deseos, solo que algunos lo exteriorizan y otros no tanto. Al es de esa clase, estoy seguro que si tuviera la oportunidad de llevarte a la cama lo aprovecharía sin duda alguna, pero por otro lado es un caballero y prefiere esperarte antes de cometer acciones deliberadas.-

 _Definitivamente este zorro puede leer a cualquier animal_... piensa Judy.

-Si me lo preguntas a mí, no es no- dice Judy antes de devolver la pregunta. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Jessica? Tengo claro que no eres un pan de dios, Nick, si llegas a tener esa clase de pensamientos sobre ella no me sorprendería para nada.- Judy dice tales cosas con una expresión algo triste. Ambos tienen sus respectivas parejas, pero el pensar en Nick cometiendo esos actos con Jessica la carcome negativamente por dentro. Nick se da cuenta de eso por el tono de voz de Judy, y dando un suspiro ni grande ni pequeño, empieza a hablar.

-Tú sabes cómo soy, Judy. Un macho hecho y derecho, pícaro a veces hasta lo pervertido, sin remordimiento en hacer comentarios de ese estilo, pero al mismo tiempo caballero con las damas. Por otro lado, hoy Jessica me sorprendió con un comentario- dice rascándose la mejilla algo nervioso. Esas palabras le dieron una muy mala señal a Judy, una señal de peligro, como si la siguiente frase fuera poco deseada por sus orejas para ser escuchada. -Me dijo que cuando tuviera tiempo quería volver a verme, ojala a solas- dice Nick consiente que Judy no quiso escucharlo, pero se le es imposible no ser sincero con su compañera.

Judy sintió su pecho apretarse poco a poco a medida la conversación fue tomando rumbo, y cuando Nick dijo ese comentario ese apretón se hizo más intenso hasta volverse una especie de dolor físico. En la parte más profunda de su ser sabe que sus sentimientos no son correctos, pero no puede obligarse a no sentirlos. Es algo que ningún animal puede controlar.

-Y... ¿Qué piensas tú? Seme sincero por favor...- dice Judy algo triste. Nick puede ver perfectamente la tristeza en sus ojos, ella es un libro abierto para él y en ningún momento dejara de serlo. No por nada es el animal más cercano a ella, compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo. El zorro tiene muy claras sus palabras, y como lo ha hecho otras veces, será directo con ella a fin de no generar el sentimiento de desconfianza que tanto odia.

-Judy... Su compañía y amor carnal no es algo que necesite en estos momentos. Ahora estoy teniendo un muy grato momento contigo, viendo una película la cual me está empezando a aburrir. Las cosas con Jessica sabes muy bien como son y nada en mi mente ha cambiado desde el inicio de nuestra relación. Se lo que debo hacer, y a menos que pase algo inesperado, cosa que no creo, seguiré mis planes hasta el final de las consecuencias.-

Judy entiende muy bien las palabras de Nick. Hace tiempo tiene esa idea que guía sus acciones diariamente, un pensamiento algo impuro pero muy esperable viniendo de un animal con la personalidad de Nicholas Wilde. Ella no puede evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su compañero, pues tiene clara la sorpresa que tiene Nick... Para el día de San Patricio.

-¿Sabes? Me alegra que pienses de esa manera, como siempre lo has hecho prácticamente.- Nick sonríe, no de una manera normal, sino especial. ¿Qué tiene de especial? La ansiedad. Una sonrisa ansiosa, maliciosa y deseosa por que llegue de una vez por todas ese día festivo. Tiene grandes planes para esa noche los cuales lo incluyen a él... Junto a cierta hembra.

-Lo tengo muy claro, Judy.-

Las horas fueron pasando y los créditos de una nueva película, "Hacksaw Ridge", comenzaron a trasladarse por la oscura pantalla de fondo. Ya eran las 2:36 de la madrugada y Nick piensa que ya es momento de irse a dormir, sin darse cuenta que cierto animal ya se le había adelantado. En ningún momento sintió la cabeza de Judy caer sobre su hombro, no porque no le importe, sino por lo mucho que gusta de las películas de carácter bélico.

Un impulso recorrió su cuerpo, y antes de poder detener sus acciones su pata derecha ya se encontraba acariciando la mejilla de Judy. Se ve tan vulnerable, tan pura, tan inocente, incapaz de dañar a algún animal indefenso tanto física como psicológicamente, pero por sobre todo, se ve extremadamente hermosa para los ojos del zorro. Lo admite, se ve muy hermosa, y así es Judy Hopps de por si en todo momento para Nick. Hermosa, bella, casi perfecta. Sabe que si sus pensamientos fueran audibles por cierta zorra ella lloraría desconsolada al ver que su pareja le está siendo infiel de ojos y pensamiento, cosa poco importante pues la infidelidad de ese estilo suele pasar desapercibida, pero no por eso ausente de dolor emocional. A Nick no le importa, ha pensado así de Judy desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes incluso de conocer a Jessica, siendo sus más profundos deseos limitados por el pensamiento conservador de la sociedad de Zootopia. Teme hacer algo y llevar a Judy a un vacio de desconfianza por parte de todos los animales los cuales en algún momento de su vida le dieron apoyo, teme arruinar tanto su vida de policía como social y familiar, y por sobre todo, teme arruinar su propia relación. No por lo que ella pudiera llegar a pensar, sabe que jamás lo abandonaría, lo hace por lo que otros animales pudieran meterle en la mente.

Dando un enorme suspiro deja de acariciar su mejilla y se pone de pie para luego tomarla entre sus brazos y cargarla hasta su habitación. Si bien ambos son policías y no le tienen miedo a nada físico, prefiere que Judy se quede a dormir en su hogar en vez de verse en la obligación de llevarla a su desolado departamento. Una vez dentro del cuarto, quita la cubierta de su cama con una pata antes de dejarla sobre esta y cubrirla muy bien para que no pase frio. Judy es bastante friolenta, prefiere mil veces el verano a las estaciones de frías, y aunque las temperaturas están en aumento aun no se regulan por completo, falta un poco de tiempo.

Judy despertó con el brusco movimiento, pues no es posible cargar a un animal sin despertarle a menos que se encuentre inconsciente, en coma, muerta, o extremadamente ebria, pero una vez sintió los cálidos brazos de Nick se dejó llevar por el contacto, acurrucándose y tomando una posición cómoda en sus brazos los cuales la hacían volar siempre que era cargada. El solo tacto de estos le relajaba de tal forma que todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecían, los problemas que en algún momento tuvo, tiene o tendrá, no son nada cuando Nick la aferra a su cuerpo, la calidez de su pelaje la hace sonrojar casi tanto como el color rojizo de este, pero no por eso va a pedir que la deje en el suelo. Prefiere mil veces comerse su orgullo a separarse del zorro... De SU zorro.

Ya dejando a Judy completamente tapada la observa una vez más con una enorme sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta en dirección a la puerta, pero antes de poder dar siquiera un paso, algo detiene su andar. Se trataba de un cálido objeto que sujeta su pata derecha y lo obliga a mirar en la misma dirección donde sus ojos apuntaban con anterioridad. Ahí estaba Judy, tomando la pata de Nick, observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión seria. Los purpura de Judy miran atentamente las esmeraldas de su compañero transmitiendo un sin fin de sentimientos los cuales, al igual que el zorro, debe esconder por el bien de ambos. Él percibe dicho afecto, es imposible que pasen desapercibidos, después de todo la conoce casi a la perfección.

-¿Donde crees que vas?- pregunta Judy sin quitar su expresión seria, pero con un tono de voz bastante peculiar.

-A la cocina, por un vaso de agua- miente Nick. -Debo recordarte, pelusa, que los refrescos no quitan la sed, muy al contrario te deshidratan todavía mas.- Por desgracia, su mentira no paso para nada desapercibida para Judy por razones obvias. Nick es capaz de mentirle al protagonista de la serie "Lie to me" y pasar desapercibido, pero ella es otra cosa, aunque se esfuerce en mentirle siempre sabrá sus verdaderas intenciones.

-No creas que caeré de nuevo en ese truco, no me dejaras en tu cama para irte a dormir al futón. Acordamos hace mucho tiempo compartirla cuando pasen cosas como estas, y eso haremos. ¿Me escuchaste?- La voz de Judy se oía somnolienta, pero muy al contrario se encontraba mas despierta que nunca. Era otro el tono usado por la coneja el cual le hacía sonar como si tuviera sueño, pero... ¿Qué clase de tono es? Acaso será... ¿Picardía?

-Para tu información, detective Zanahorias, sí voy por un vaso de agua. No tengo razones para mentirte- miente otra vez. Él sabe que no tiene caso mentir, pero continua haciéndolo más que todo como una especie de juego entre ambos animales. Judy en ese momento se pone de rodillas sobre la cama de Nick quedando sus ojos a la misma altura. Coloca sus patas sobre el pecho de Nick logrando sentir la dureza de su trabajado torso, adorna su rostro con una sonrisa de esas que vuelve loco al zorro dándole una expresión de picardía si se combina con sus parpados semi cerrados.

-Tengo algo mejor para ti.- Nick sin quedarse atrás toma a Judy de las caderas acercándola poco a poco a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es? Si se puede saber obviamente.- Judy se acerca a la oreja de Nick y responde a modo de susurro.

-Jugo de Zanahoria.-

-Mmm... No recuerdo haberlo probado antes. ¿Me harías el honor de enseñármelo?-

-Toda la noche si quieres...-

Y no hubo más palabras, pues sus bocas de un momento a otro se preocuparon de otro tipo de asuntos, específicamente, el juntarse en un cálido y apasionado beso. Nick envolvió completamente a Judy con sus brazos mientras ella, con algo de dificultad debido a la oscuridad de la habitación, pasó ambas patas detrás de su cuello volviendo el beso más íntimo al juntar sus cuerpos. Las lenguas de ambos no pidieron permiso de entrar en la boca de otro encontrándose a mitad de camino iniciando el típico baile en donde los fluidos de ambos se juntan provocando que la excitación del momento crezca poco a poco. Severos minutos pasaron, y al separarse un hilo de saliva fue estirándose hasta cortarse poco antes que los ojos de Judy se encontraran con los de Nick, ambos pidiendo todavía más.

-Ya eran tres veces... Tres veces nuestros planes se arruinaron- dice Nick refiriéndose a las oportunidades donde sus "tardes de películas" fueron pospuestas, pero pensándolo bien... ¿Qué mejor forma de volver a las andadas que una noche fría, llena de tensión sexual, con ambos deseosos por el calor corporal del otro? Para ninguno de los dos, no existe mejor momento. -No iba a dejar escapar una siguiente.-

-Tampoco yo- responde Judy algo agitada. -No tengo que decir lo mucho que te deseo, Nicholas Wilde.-

-Yo también te deseo, Judy Hopps.-

-¿Qué esperas entonces?-

-Coneja insaciable...-

-Zorro sensual...-

Una vez más sus bocas se encontraron en un beso todavía más profundo, el cual Nick utilizó para levantar a Judy con ambas patas, posicionándola delicadamente sobre su cama. Las patas de Judy no soltaron en ningún momento al zorro, pero él tuvo que soltarla para acostarla colocando una pata al costado dejando todo el peso de su cuerpo en ella, usando su otra pata para acariciar el rostro de Judy. Ese contacto a ella le encanta, pues sin importar que tan intensa sea la situación Nick siempre será dulce con ella, siendo ese uno de los gestos que le sirve como señal. Aun cuando el libido del momento pida llegar hasta el acto culmine de unión, él será un caballero y ella su más preciada y delicada joya, su dama, su ser, y como todo animal preciado, merece ser tratado con la mayor de las delicadezas aun cuando haya actos un tanto brutos como ocurre en toda relación sexual.

Judy suelta el cuello de su zorro para que él pudiera deshacerse de su chaqueta, todo mientras ella desabotona su camisa, la cual también fue deshecha una vez Judy termino su acción, dejándolo con su parte superior del cuerpo totalmente al descubierto. Por un instante deja de besarlo poniendo atención especial en el cuerpo de su compañero, sus trabajados brazos se encuentran a sus costados aprisionándola de cualquier escape, sus hombros lucen anchos al igual que su tórax dándole un aspecto todavía mas varonil, y su plano vientre es el lugar donde sus patas comienzan a tocar delicadamente causando escalofríos tanto en la zona ventral como en la espina dorsal de Nick. Decir que le gusta como Judy recorre su cuerpo es poco, la palabra "fascina" calza mejor en esa clase de definición, pues sus pequeñas patas para los gustos del depredador son simplemente excepcionales.

De pronto, una sensación todavía mejor recorre el cuerpo de Nick, sensación causada por un pequeño y atrevido beso en el pectoral izquierdo de él. Más besos llegaron después de ese, pero Judy no pudo seguir por mucho tiempo, cayendo en la cama un tanto agotada. Un rostro de frustración fue visible antes que Nick decidiera cumplir con los deseos de su coneja, cambiando lugares con ella dejándola sobre sus piernas para así continuar con su erótico trabajo. Cada uno de los besos fue mejor que el anterior, incluso en algunas ocasiones Judy mordió la piel de Nick siendo más especifico en su cuello y labio inferior, aéreas bastante sensibles en la mayoría de los animales, aumentando su excitación. Los suspiros y gruñidos de Nick ya estaban llegando a su límite, y deseoso por complacer a su dama como ella lo había hecho con él, se sentó en la cama posicionándose frente a frente y despojando lentamente la ropa de su extremidad superior. Por suerte, antes de salir del trabajo, Judy cambio su atuendo por una blusa y chaleco los cuales fueron materia despreciable, y en menos tiempo del premeditado estos yacían tirados en el suelo junto a la chaqueta y camisa de Nick.

Nick no volvió a la boca de Judy, en vez de eso la volteó para enfocar sus ojos en el seguro del sostén color morado que aun se interpone en su camino por un trofeo de mayor calibre, y cuando este fue despojado, el zorro no perdió el tiempo y comenzó un sensual masaje de pechos con delicadas mordidas y suaves besos en su cuello estimulándola, a pesar de encontrarse ya bastante excitada debido a su anterior trabajo. El cuerpo de Nick es la octava maravilla del mundo para Judy, le excita tocarlo y recorrerlo por completo, pero más le apasionan los salvajes movimientos del zorro, calentando todo su cuerpo haciéndola sentir una impura pero agradable sensación de placer prohibido. Eróticos gemidos escapan de su boca sin preocuparse de esconderlos, pues tiene muy claro que si Nick los escucha su deseo será todavía mayor, misión que desea cumplir hasta llegar al final del asunto.

Judy no tiene idea si es Nick propiamente tal o sus características tanto psicológicas como anatómicas de depredador que la vuelven loca, pues se habla de los conejos como "expertos en el asunto", pero el delicado salvajismo en la cama de Nick es algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Le encanta como sus patas ligeramente más grandes que las suyas recorren cada rincón de su cuerpo, como sus garras dejan invisibles marcas en su piel gracias a su pelaje, y como sus colmillos dejan otro tipo de vestigios mientras es saboreada lentamente por las papilas gustativas de quien la mantiene cautiva en pleno momento. Repentinamente, por la cabeza de Judy pasa el pensamiento de su piel siendo descuajada trozo por trozo, el solo pensamiento le aterra por completo, pero al tratarse de Nick tiene muy claro que eso jamás podría ocurrir. En vez de eso, los colmillos de Nick agarran pequeñas partes de ella estirándola para poder pasar su lengua y saborear a su preciada coneja, lo cual en vez de ser aterrador llega a ser increíblemente excitante a tal punto de cambiar la tenue sonoridad de sus gemidos por otros todavía mas ruidosos. La respiración agitada de Nick también juega partido en el asunto, pues el choque de ella con el cuello de Judy erizan por completo su pelaje provocándola todavía más, sirviéndole de señal al zorro del buen trabajo que está realizando.

-Tú me quieres volver loca...- dice Judy levemente agotada entre tantos gemidos y suspiros.

-Me has descubierto otra vez, detective Zanahorias- responde Nick casi como un gruñido por lo excitado que se encuentra. –Por desgracia, tú misma me ofreciste una dosis de tu jugo toda la noche si ese era mi deseo, y tengo pensado cobrarlo.- La respiración de ambos es más que agitada, sus cuerpos ya presentan síntomas de agotamiento físico, pero algo en sus cerebros solo los hace querer avanzar.

-¿Desgracia? No tienes idea de lo impaciente que estoy por darte tu ración. ¿Que estas esperando?- Nick sonríe maliciosamente y levanta a Judy colocándola de pie sobre sus piernas, recorre con sus patas los torneados muslos de su compañera, sus piernas, sus tobillos, todo para el luce como uno de los platillos más exquisitos que cualquier depredador pudiera llegar a degustar, pero él tiene su mente puesto en otro lugar el cual, para él, es todavía mas delicioso.

Lleva ambas patas al botón y cierre del pantalón, desabrochándolo en un rápido movimiento debido a la ansiedad de saborear tal manjar el cual anheló por varios días. Bajó casi con la misma velocidad el pantalón de Judy logrando ver la parte inferior de su conjunto morado de ropa interior, el cual desde su posición y gracias a su visión nocturna podía verse ligeramente húmedo al igual que algunos cabellos de los muslos de Judy. A Judy no le importa que gracias a dicha facultad de Nick la observe en esa faceta tan vergonzosa, pues no es la primera vez que esto sucede ni tampoco promete ser la última. Nick podría considerarse un experto en excitar a Judy, y a pesar de muchos impedimentos que ella tenga, logra hacer y decir lo correcto para dejarlo recorrer con libertad a tal punto de ya no existir un rincón de Judy el cual no haya sido lamido o besado por él.

Nick observa el rabo de Judy, algo sumamente tentador pues sabe la reacción de la coneja cuando toma la pequeña colita entre sus patas, pero no tiene intenciones de hacerlo, en vez de eso lleva sus dedos a su ropa interior, estirándola con delicadeza y bajándola pudiendo ver a su compañera tal y como fue traída a este mundo. Con un brusco movimiento la vuelve a colocar sobre la cama, y sin siquiera pedir permiso separa sus piernas para dar una primera lamita en la entrepierna de Judy. Ella da un chillido por la deliberada acción, pues en ningún otro momento Nick fue así de rudo antes de lamer su feminidad, pero cuando vinieron las siguientes lamidas su cuerpo y mente fueron relajándose... En sentido figurado, pues sus gemidos volvieron a ser intensos a tal punto de parecer gritos de placer, esto sumando los fuertes espasmos que no fueron controlados aun agarrando fuertemente la cubierta de la cama con sus patas. El lugar más sagrado de su cuerpo estaba siendo lamido y degustado por el zorro al cual hace mucho tiempo le entrego tanto su corazón como su cuerpo, sintiendo un gozo del momento solo superable por otro tipo de acción aun mas intima. Quizás se debe al tiempo que tuvieron sin acción, o a su fuerte deseo por hacer el amor, pero aun cuando trate busque una explicación la locura producida por Nick saboreándola gustosamente no la deja pensar tranquilamente.

Con delicadeza, Nick usa sus garras para separar los labios mayores de la entrepierna de Judy para vislumbrar el agujero por el cual introducirá cierta parte de su cuerpo más adelante, pero antes, decide meter su lengua. No llegó muy lejos, pero fue una distancia suficiente como para que Judy llegara a su primer orgasmo a los pocos segundos de recibir tal estimulación, pues si bien no es primera vez que Nick le practica sexo oral, es primera vez que siente la lengua de Nick recorrer sus paredes interiores.

-Puedo darme cuenta que ya llegaste a tu limite- dice Nick con el hocico completamente mojado por los fluidos liberados de Judy. -Nunca antes había recibido una carga para ser sincero, pero debo decir que tu ración me dejo bastante satisfecho, preciosa.- ¿Satisfecho? Es la duda que pasa por la mente de Judy, pues ella no quiere satisfacción, quiere todavía más... NECESITA todavía más.

-Que quieres... ¿Decir con eso?- pregunta Judy sumamente agitada, aun recuperándose del clímax.

-Si a eso te refieres que pienso detenerme estas totalmente equivocada- dice Nick poniéndose de pie y quitándose rápidamente el pantalón. Judy, a pesar de la poca iluminación que ofrece la luz artificial que entra por la ventana, puede ver el bulto en el bóxer de su compañero y la extensa mancha oscura que por seguro es causada por el liquido pre seminal que sale de su miembro cuando esta excitado y listo hace ya varios minutos para comenzar el acto, pero ella no quiere ese liquido en su ropa interior, lo quiere dentro de ella junto con otro tipo de liquido ligeramente más espeso que ese.

-Más te valía... Zorro bobo-

Nick se despoja de su bóxer mostrándole a Judy su miembro por fin gustoso de libertad. Pero si este fuera hecho para ser libre entonces su misión no podría llevarse a cabo, pues dicha parte del cuerpo fue hecha para estar en interiores, recibiendo el cobijo que solo una entrepierna mojada y caliente puede brindar, y dicha entrepierna... Esta justo al frente. Judy abre un poco más sus piernas y Nick se coloca sobre ella posicionando su miembro en la entrada de la coneja, arqueando levemente su columna una vez comienza a sentir su interior ser invadido por aquel duro miembro siendo este ligeramente más grande de lo que su interior pudiera soportar.

Para su buena suerte, Judy le entregó por primera vez su cuerpo a quien está penetrándola en estos momentos, siendo innecesaria alguna fase extensa para acostumbrarse a un aparato reproductor más grande que los de su especie, pero no por eso no deben empezar las cosas con calma. Al igual que aquella primera vez, la excitación de su cuerpo y lo extremadamente mojada que se encuentra su entrepierna jugaron un papel fundamental en el acto sexual, acostumbrándose al miembro en pocos segundos para así poder dar la señal de inicio. Nick vio como Judy arqueo su espalda y su expresión de dolor combinada con placer, como poco a poco posaba todo su cuerpo sobre la cama, y la afirmación de Judy para iniciar sus movimientos. Al comienzo y como suele ocurrir siempre, la estreches fue algo con lo cual el zorro debió tener cuidado, tanto para no lastimar a su coneja como para no irse demasiado luego, pero sentir el interior de Judy mojarse mas y mas, sentir sus paredes palpitar contra su miembro igualmente palpitante de placer, y sentirlo completamente cubierto por dichas hasta chocar la base contra su exterior, logró acostumbrarse para poder iniciar sus empujes y complacer a su pareja.

Sacó su miembro lentamente provocando un escalofrió en la espalda de Judy y un gemido de placer una vez volvió a introducirlo. Comenzó con movimientos lentos y rítmicos para que Judy se acostumbre completamente, pues si bien el introducirlo es una cosa, el moverlo dentro de ella es otra. Ambos en el intertanto se miran directamente a los ojos pudiendo ver la lujuria del otro, la excitación recorre el cuerpo de ambos juntándose en una sola haciendo de los empujes de Nick algo todavía mas placentero para Judy, la cual suelta gemidos a diestra y siniestra con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se siente dichosa, completa, feliz de recibir tan -para ella- exquisito miembro.

Una vez los suaves movimientos se hicieron poco para ambos, Nick aumentó la velocidad gruñendo casi como si fuera un animal salvaje. Tomo fuertemente su cubrecama casi rompiéndolo por la fuerza de su agarre todo debido a sus garras hace mucho ya exteriorizadas, pero eso solo aumentó la intensidad de los impactos que iba dando en Judy. Ella ya vuelta loca, imita su acción con menos fuerza de la puesta por su acompañante, pero no por eso no podría romper la tela del cobertor. Judy siente como su interior es invadido en repetidas oportunidades, en todas y cada una de ellas soltó un fuerte gemido justificado por el enorme placer que recorre cada célula de su cuerpo. Se siente plena, llena de gozo, completa con Nick en su interior. Ya estaba empezando a olvidar dicha sensación pues este tipo de acciones solían ocurrir al menos una vez a la semana, pero ya eran casi tres semanas en las cuales no lograban realizar su prohibido acto carnal debido al tiempo de trabajo y con sus respectivas parejas, las cuales no tienen la mas mínima idea de la asombrosa fiesta que ocurre en estos momentos, toda para ellos solos.

De pronto, Judy siente como una vez más comienza a llegar a su límite. Curioso es que debido a la ligera diferencia de aparatos reproductores, a Nick se le es mas fácil llenar a Judy a tal punto de literalmente rozar su punto G con mucha facilidad, y sin poder decir nada para contradecirlo, Judy tiene un nuevo orgasmo gritando de placer al momento de sentirlo. Nick no detuvo sus movimientos, por lo que Judy no pudo detener sus gemidos de placer sintiendo por fin el agotamiento físico del acto sexual, pero el zorro ya está casi en su límite, y como suele suceder en todas las ocasiones piensa depositar todo su contenido en el interior su amada coneja.

-Judy... Ya casi...- dice Nick al borde del orgasmo.

-Ya sabes... Que hacer...- responde ella igual de agitada y cansada.

-Judy...-

-¿Si Nick...?-

-Te amo...-

Fue con esas comprometedoras palabras que Nick soltó todo su semen en el interior de Judy llenándola por completo casi hasta el desborde, pues todo ese tiempo de abstinencia dejaron al zorro con una gran cantidad de líquido por liberar. El miembro de Nick palpitó en reiteradas ocasiones mientras un impulso eléctrico de magnitudes casi incalculables recorrió su espina dorsal, todo mientras Judy recibía hasta la última gota del contenido en su entrepierna. Ambos cuerpos chocaron una vez Nick cayó sobre Judy por el agotamiento, sus desesperados suspiros los ayudaron a recobrar el aire necesitado por su organismo, estos acompañados de pequeños gemidos nada comparables con los gritos de hace un rato, pero todos y cada uno necesarios para volver a la normalidad.

Una vez se recobraron la conciencia, Nick salió del interior de Judy, provocando que una pequeña cantidad de semen cayera sobre el cubre cama. Después se preocuparan de eso, por ahora siguieron su rutina post relación sexual de limpiarse antes de cubrirse con las sabanas del cómodo mueble y acurrucarse en un abrazo digno de una buena sesión de sexo.

-Nick...- habla Judy sin dejar de abrazar el desnudo cuerpo de su compañero. Ella se encuentra en igualdad de condiciones, pero poco importa cuando ya estuviste sin prenda alguna cubriendo tu cuerpo frente al animal más preciado de tu vida.

-¿Si?- dice Nick sin más, pero consciente de las palabras que dirá Judy.

-Yo también te amo.-

Amor... Un sentimiento bastante extraño a decir verdad, pues puede expresarse de maneras tan diversas que puede malinterpretarse con mucha facilidad, un sentimiento el cual ambos decidieron compartir enamorándose del otro para ser correspondidos, un sentimiento el cual los llevo a donde se encuentran actualmente, por razones que solo ellos encuentran justificables debido a su condición.

Depredador y presa...

Presa y depredador...

Enamorados el uno del otro y consientes que ningún otro animal será tan importante en sus vidas como para considerarlo su alma gemela.

-Hasta el fin de las consecuencias- completa Judy cayendo lentamente en la somnolencia.

-Tú lo has dicho, preciosa- dice Nick siguiendo los pasos de su amada. Ambos cierran los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro, consientes que el día de mañana no irán a trabajar, todo gracias a una noche de placer que les obligará a recobrar energías.

Si se trata de su relación tienen claro que nadie más que ellos la entenderán, por ende, lo único que pueden hacer es desentenderse del resto. No habrá animal en Zootopia que entienda el amor mutuo entre ambos, solo habrán inservibles criticas las cuales irán arruinando tanto su carrera profesional como su propia vida tanto social y familiar. Ellos decidieron amarse a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de ser Zootopia una ciudad con un pensamiento crítico muy marcado en cuanto a las relaciones de pareja, y aunque algo llegue a pasar, nada podrá separarlos, ellos mismos se aseguraran que así sea...

Hasta el fin de las consecuencias...

 **-o-**

 **Esto es todo por hoy y creo que por unos cuantos días pues no se en que momento avanzaré con el tercer capítulo... Espero les haya gustado aun cuando no es lo tipico que suelo subir a esta página. Sinceramente no se que decir pues, ademas de estar cansado, no se como vayan a reaccionar con este material. No pensé que en algun momento llegaria a publicar algo así, pero bueno... Las vueltas de la vida...**

 **Bueno... Sin nada mas que decir me despido... Alguna sugerencia, idea, comentario, critica, todo será leido y meditado con el fin de llevar la historia en un cruso que sea de gusto para ustedes.**

 **Se despide TrollAFKgaming y nos vemos en otro capítulo o historia :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Que hay de nuevo, pelusas. Soy yo una vez mas ya con un mes de retraso (tanto mental como de actualización en esta página...) Espero no pensaran que iba a dejar de subir capítulos, pues como dije voy a continuar con esto hasta quizas cuando. Tal parece que la actualización será mensual, a todo reventar dos veces por mes, pues todo depende del tiempo y de las idea que lleguen a mi mente enferma para poder crear los parrafos que todos ignoran (?) Okey no...**

 **Bueno... No quiero hacerlos esperar más, espero les guste este episodio, y... Corre video.**

 **-o-**

 **Puedes, pero no debes - Zootopia**

Capitulo 3: Comienzos

 **Sábado 11 de Marzo...**

El cielo que cubre la ciudad de Zootopia poco a poco fue aclarando, sacándola de su oscuridad iluminada por luz artificial cambiando su tonalidad por la típica de cada mañana, al mismo tiempo, distintos tipos de animales nocturnos comienzan a dejar sus lugares de trabajo para poner rumbo a casa por un merecido descanso, mientras que otros le dan un saludo al nuevo día para iniciar sus labores mañaneras. El aire húmedo acompañado del rocío matinal dan una sensación térmica bastante baja para el lugar de la gran metrópolis en donde suele ocurrir la mayor cantidad de movimiento, pues Sabana Central está ambientada para la subsistencia de una mayor diversidad de especies que las demás zonas climáticas, aun así, el invierno obligado por el mismo planeta hacen de este distrito susceptible a cambios incontrolables para los genios que diseñaron la metrópolis.

Este tipo de cambios ocurren diariamente, es decir, animales haciendo cambio de turno ya sea en la misma área de trabajo o en una diferente, la luz artificial reemplazada por la natural del sol ininterrumpida por la cantidad de nubes presentes en el levemente oscuro cielo, locales que cierran y otros comenzando a abrir sus puertas para atender al público, y por sobre todo, el tipo de movimiento suele ser más ameno para los niños, seres inocentes que si supieran la gran cantidad de cosas que ocurren de noche de seguro sufrirían alguna especie de trauma psicológico que no los dejaría dormir tranquilos en mucho tiempo.

Movimientos de dicha índole tuvo una coneja la cual se ve obligada a avivarse por su hace muchos años condicionada hora de despertar. Dando leves quejidos separa sus parpados hasta mitad de camino cerrándolos nuevamente al momento de introducir una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones, soltándolo como un buen bostezo mañanero lo amerita, estira sus patas tanto delanteras como traseras junto a su espalda sintiendo en el tanto un leve ardor en una zona bastante intima para ella, al cual no pone mucha atención. Como hembra, debería preocuparse de cualquier anomalía ocurrida en lugares como ese, pero no se lo toma tan a pecho tras conocer las razones de por qué siente tal sensación.

Levantándose de la cama en la cual durmió durante la noche, se dirigió hacia la cortina para cerrarla por completo impidiendo el cambio de iluminación dentro del cuarto. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo recordándole que aun esta desnuda, y el único abrigo que cubría su cuerpo se encuentra en la cama dando ligeros gruñidos los cuales a pesar de ser algo fuertes están lejos de sonar como ronquidos. Voltea la mirada apuntándola hacia un reloj digital de mesa ubicado en un pequeño velador, y un suspiro de queja sale de su boca al percatarse que aun es muy temprano, siendo exactamente las 6:30 am. En otras circunstancias estaría ya completamente despierta y preparándose para el trabajo aún cuando la separen dos horas del comienzo de su turno, pero conociendo a Nick, le ofrecerá darse el día libre para recobrar energías de la movida noche anterior, recomendación la cual tomara en cuenta sin duda alguna. Judy Hopps está completamente enamorada de su trabajo, lo adora y agradece todos los días el poder pertenecer a tal entidad como lo es el ZPD, pero si de amor hablamos, Nick lo supera con creces. Por otro lado, su cuerpo le dice que si es necesario tomarse un descanso por el ardor en su zona femenina.

Un nuevo escalofrió recorre su cuerpo antes de volver a la cama, tapándose con las cubiertas y acercándose a su funda preferida de color rojizo, la cual solo movida por la fuerza de la inercia atrapa a la coneja entre ambos brazos recibiendo en el costado derecho de su rostro el suave y cálido contacto del pelaje de Nick. El zorro realizó dicho movimiento sin despertar de su letargo, pues aun cuando Judy pensó que había despertado para abrazarla sus parpados no se abrieron ni los gruñidos disminuyeron su intensidad. Esto no la molestó, es más, le causo bastante gracia, pues no es la primera vez que Nick hace algo dormido, incluyendo a esto tanto balbuceos como acciones.

Dentro de su ajustada cárcel, pudo voltear la mirada en dirección al rostro de su acompañante, observando detenidamente su expresión de sueño ininterrumpido. Para la coneja luce bastante sereno, pasivo, a cualquier animal le sería imposible pensar en él como un animal que engaña a su pareja y mucho menos hace tales actos pervertidos con su amante, pero eso es solo lo entendido por su tranquilo rostro pues tanto las acciones de la noche anterior como otras oportunidades demuestran lo contrario. Dejando eso de lado, para ella se ve completamente hermoso, aun cuando su cuerpo le da un atractivo extra su rostro es una de las cosas que más a Judy le fascina, pues en ese rostro se encuentran sus ojos, los cuales con solo una mirada pueden llegan a un lugar tan profundo de ella que cualquier animal se perdería con solo hacer el intento... Su alma. Esos ojos la han visto en todas sus facetas, desde su expresión mas seria hasta un nivel de despreocupación solo comparable con los animales del Club Naturista en plena sesión, ese par de ojos color esmeralda son los únicos capaces de ver como es realmente Judy Hopps, y ella no podría pedir un mejor animal que tuviera dicho privilegio.

Sus parpados vuelven a sentirse pesados por el envolvente calor que cambia su temperatura corporal, llevando dicha acción a un nuevo letargo el cual espera le sea más provechoso que el primero, todo mientras recuerda aquel día en que sus sentimientos hacia un zorro fueron exteriorizados y correspondidos por este mismo.

 **9 meses antes... Sábado 9 de Julio... 17:28 pm...**

El corazón de Judy Hopps palpita como si de un momento a otro fuera a salir disparado de su pecho, sus orejas se mantienen en alto aún cuando quisiera dejarlas caer por lo pesadas que se sienten en momentos como este, es decir, uno de tensión absoluta. Junto a eso, los dedos de sus patas traseras juegan los unos con los otros chocando contra el suelo, sus ojos miran fijamente el pomo de la puerta esperando su rotación previa a su apertura, y sus patas delanteras sudan como locas por los nervios de ver al animal que se encuentra en el interior del departamento. Ante dicha reacción, trata de disminuir la secreción en su prenda inferior, un jean color azul oscuro, la cual acompañada de una blusa celeste espera sea una combinación digna de verse "presentable" para los ojos de su compañero, es más, incluso el llegar a verse "bonita" para él esta también dentro de sus posibilidades.

-¿Que hay, pelusa?- habla el anfitrión una vez abre la puerta y conecta sus ojos verdes con los amatistas de la coneja frente suyo. -¿Lista para pasar una tarde con el zorro más apuesto de toda Zootopia?-

-Mas que lista. Y dime... ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a ese zorro?- responde con sarcasmo mirando para todos lados, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada estupefacta de su compañero. Ante su reacción da una pequeña risilla, le encanta burlarse de Nick cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, mas tomando en cuenta las innumerables veces que él le toma el pelo. Aprovechando la situación, fija sus ojos en cada aspecto de su cuerpo, la camisa negra acompañada de pantalones café lo hacen ver igual al término usado por él mismo, apuesto, si es que no otra cosa pues para los ojos de Judy no puede haber palabra que defina la galanura de Nicholas Wilde. -Sabes que bromeo, Nick.-

-Algún momento que te toque, nena- responde Nick. Judy sonríe triunfante antes de entrar al departamento. Mirando alrededor, puede ver un atisbo de esfuerzo al notar la limpieza del lugar y el aroma a desodorante ambiental de lavanda. Nick pocas veces se encarga de limpiar su departamento, pero cuando lo hace, puede tardar horas aseando para hacer desaparecer hasta la más mínima partícula de polvo en el ambiente. A Judy le gusta eso, más que por ser una coneja criada en un ambiente de familia en donde todo el mundo se preocupaba de mantener el hogar impecable, porque hacen demostrar a Nick como una persona atenta y responsable, aspectos los cuales cambiaron mucho de él desde el momento en que se conocieron.

En sus comienzos, Nick era como ella misma lo conoció, un estafador sin corazón por fuera, y un gran animal por dentro, pero el tener valores escondidos tras su rojizo pelaje no le hacen inmediatamente un animal ordenado. Antes de cambiarse de departamento, Judy tuvo la oportunidad de visitarlo una vez... Hasta el día de hoy se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. Cañerías y goteras en el techo, manchas humedad en los muros y el piso, ropa tirada por todos lados, entre otros aspectos los cuales no serán descritos al tratarse de cosas muy asquerosas como para ser mencionadas. Para suerte del zorro, la coneja llego a mejorar su vida, y sin preocuparse de ofrecerle ayuda para limpiar le dio la opción inmediata de un cambio de departamento, el cual saldría un poco más caro que dicho chiquero, pero mucho mejor aseado (siempre y cuando Nick lo mantuviera así) y de mejor ubicación para poder llegar al trabajo. Pasando el tiempo, ambos cambiaron de departamento y vez que Judy visita a Nick puede ver un esfuerzo tremendo por parte del macho por tener el lugar limpio, aspecto el cual jamás hubiera cambiado de no ser por ella. Le alegra ser la causa de los cambios positivos de Nick, le llena por dentro, y espera todo eso sea correspondido algún día... Por muy lejano que ella vea el momento en que un zorro se enamore de una coneja.

-Ponte cómoda y elije lo que desees- dice Nick apuntando una pila de al menos seis películas sobre el reproductor de DVD, -volveré en unos minutos con bocadillos y refrescos.- Judy asiente y se dirige a la pequeña sala de estar (aunque al ser animales de bajo tamaño para ellos es ideal) y comienza a mirar las opciones que su compañero le ofrece. Conociéndolo, al menos una de dichas películas se trata de un thriller o al menos es cercano a esa temática, por lo que la desecho inmediatamente, ella prefiere mil veces las comedias románticas tanto por tratarse de una historia con final feliz, como una donde puedes reírte tanto de ti mismo como de los personajes.

Antes de tomar su decisión mira alrededor comenzando a fantasear -como usualmente lo hace cuando visita a Nick-, imaginándose a si misma viviendo en el mismo lugar que su compañero. Para su pequeña cabeza es inimaginable que el zorro pueda llegar a fijarse en alguien como ella, no solo porque son de distinta especie y se tratan de depredador y presa, estilo de parejas los cuales hasta el día de hoy son mal vistas, pero ella emite todos sus juicios basándose en su propia feminidad. Nick le ha hablado de algunas ex parejas que ha tenido, incluso tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con una mientras estaban en servicio, y la gran mayoría de ellas han sido chicas con un carácter atrayente, una personalidad que incita a los machos a acercarse a ellas como si fueran una especie de trofeo, y como Nick Wilde siempre tiene las de ganar, se termina llevando el premio mayor. Ella por otro lado, no es nada parecido a una hembra atrayente (o al menos así se ve), por muchas cosas que ha pasado y por muy bien que haga su trabajo sigue siendo el trofeo del ZPD, la coneja de campo que se mudo a la ciudad, y la hembra de familia humilde que no pega para nada con la vida de citadino. Sus orejas caen al pensar eso una vez más, no es la primera, pero vuelven a levantarse al pensar en la hermosa tarde que pasara con su compañero. Aunque no sea la hembra que él desea, siempre podrá contar con ser su mejor amiga y disfrutar de los privilegios que ello conlleva, nada le quitara a Nick de su lado, y ella tiene más que claro que el tampoco permitirá eso.

Para ella... Nada podría echar a perder su relación, ni el día que ambos están por pasar...

Pero no contó con que su mala suerte fuera más grande...

De pronto, sus patas delanteras comenzaron a temblar siendo necesario soltar las películas para no terminar lanzándolas lejos de su posición, sintió como su temperatura corporal poco a poco subió, y sus orejas de la nada comenzaron a arder pero no hasta el punto de generar dolor, sumado a eso, esta de mas mencionar el típico temblor de su nariz cada vez que pasa por una situación estresante. Los síntomas ella los conoce bastante bien, y maldice al mismísimo día por ponerla en esa circunstancia cuando lo único que anhela es estar tranquila con el animal que quiere.

 _No... Por favor... Hoy no..._ Se dice a sí misma en su cabeza ante los obvios síntomas... Acaba de entrar en los días fértiles de su celo... Dentro de todos los días que pudo llegar, tuvo que ser hoy, su día libre, día que pasaría junto a Nick viendo películas y pasando un rato ameno. Por otro lado, los primeros síntomas le parecen algo normal, pero... ¿Por qué le arden tanto las orejas?

-Todo listo, pelusa- dice Nick llegando con los comestibles, respondiendo al mismo tiempo la pregunta de Judy. El celo debería ser orientado hacia machos de su misma especie, es muy extraño que se presente hacia otro tipo de machos, mucho más si son depredadores, pero el aumento de ardor en sus orejas fueron la prueba necesaria para decir que sus síntomas estaban siendo afectados por la presencia de Nick, su aroma masculino en el departamento potencia la respuesta del cuerpo de Judy, y eso solo hace sufrir tanto interna como externamente a la pobre coneja, la cual sin saber que decir solo se dedica a evitar el contacto visual con el zorro. Él se percata de su presencia siendo ignorada, pero mas con preocupación que molestia deja las cosas sobre la mesita central de la sala de estar y se acerca a su compañera. -Hey... Orejas. ¿Todo bien?-

 _Por favor detente..._ suplica Judy para sí misma. Sabe lo que debe hacer, pero sus labios no pueden articular palabra alguna con el zorro tan cerca de ella, mucho menos al poder sentir aun mas su esencia debido a la corta distancia entre ellos. Las insensibles e invisibles gotas de sudor mojan poco a poco su pelaje aterrándola, pues si no hace algo en pocos segundos el signo será lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser visible para los ojos de Nick, y eso solo significaría problemas.

-Estoy bien...- dice mas como un desahogo interno que como respuesta. -Necesito tomar algo de agua.- Sin siquiera mirar a Nick se pone de pie y camina rápidamente hacia la cocina antes que la misma esencia la termine matando por dentro. El zorro solo ve como ella se aleja preocupándole mas de lo que ya, y sin contentarse con la respuesta de Judy se acerco a su posición a paso sigiloso tomando en cuenta su muy buen oído, coloco su espalda al lado de la entrada a la cocina y puso la oreja bien arriba para escuchar atentamente alguna palabra que pudiera salir de la boca de Judy que le diera alguna señal sobre lo que está sucediendo.

-Muy bien... Solo toma esto y todo habrá acabado...- dice Judy aun nerviosa sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una tira de pastillas. Los conejos no tienen un periodo fijo de celo, lo están todo el año, es por esa razón que deben controlarse cada cierto tiempo con una medicina especial para no generar ni sufrir síntomas. El día de hoy equivale al día exacto en donde Judy consumió su pastilla anterior un mes atrás, y aunque tenía el recordatorio en su teléfono esperaba no sufriera nada sino hasta la noche, pues ella controla tan bien su celo que incluso han existido ocasiones donde no ha sido necesario consumir nada hasta pasados unos dos o tres días. ¿Que sucedió como para potenciar a tal punto su celo? La respuesta a dicha interrogante esta justo saliendo de la cocina...

Aun temblando, toma un vaso que se encontraba cerca y lo lleno de agua derramando un poco en el suelo. Dio una respiración onda antes de sentir nuevamente la fragancia de Nick cerca de su posición, la cual le parece embriagante a tal punto de sentir como otras partes de su cuerpo comienzan a reaccionar. Si bien se ha visto obligada a ser un ejemplo a seguir para la población de toda Zootopia, sigue siendo un animal como todos los demás, con necesidades básicas respecto tanto a eliminación como satisfacción. El sentir la esencia cercana de Nick llama a volar su imaginación, pensando en esas patas con garras firmes y letales tomándola y recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sus colmillos mordiendo suavemente su cuello, hasta pensar en su larga lengua secando su sudor y cubriéndola de su propia saliva le parece excitante. Pero por otro lado... ¿Por qué siente la esencia de Nick con más fuerza que cuando llego a la cocina?

-¿Nick?- pregunta al aire, recibiendo como respuesta un muy pequeño alarido causado por la entrada de aire a la garganta del zorro. Lo descubrió, y eso no son buenas noticias para él. Mirando para todos lados buscando alguna excusa para justificar su presencia, escucha algo que no esperaba para nada, es decir, un grito de Judy junto al típico sonido de resbalo para luego sentir a su compañera caer en el suelo. Inmediatamente se precipita al interior de la cocina encontrando algo que espero mucho menos que la reciente caída... Judy estaba en el suelo completamente mojada, imagen que para el zorro llego a ser bastante... Provocativa.

Nick no es un animal ejemplo ni para los pequeños ni para los más grandes, y eso es algo obvio tomando en cuenta su oscuro pasado, pero aun cuando ha cambiado para mejor sigue siendo un macho hecho y derecho, con atracciones y necesidades las cuales deben ser cumplidas, y el ver al animal del cual estas completamente enamorado en el suelo empapada en casi su totalidad no es una imagen que te ayude a pensar cosas "sanas". Acercándose lentamente al cuerpo de Judy, esta se encuentra jadeando, respirando a una frecuencia taquipnéutica y con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a los suyos. Él también tiene sus ojos bien abiertos, pero no mirando específicamente las amatistas de Judy, sino a su delgada blusa pegada a su cuerpo transluciendo el sujetador blanco el cual tenía como propósito no ser revelador tomando en cuenta la combinación de colores, pero para desgracia de la coneja, el mundo tenía otros planes para ella. Judy se mira a sí misma una vez sintiendo la vergüenza digna de su feminidad casi expuesta, pero en vez de cubrirse mira de pies a cabeza a Nick pudiendo ver su cuerpo petrificado, sus ojos aun posicionados en ella y un notorio bulto en cierta parte de su ropa el cual solo la avergüenza aun mas.

Cuando su mente logra aterrizar, cubre su cuerpo cerrando al mismo tiempo sus ojos mientras sus orejas caen tras su cabeza deseando una y otra vez que esto solo se trate de un sueño, un horrible y vergonzoso sueño, pero para desgracia de ella el olor que expele debido a su condición no es para nada falso, mucho menos para una nariz tan desarrollada como la de un depredador. Nick en ese momento entiende perfectamente que es lo que le ocurre a Judy, pero su instinto como macho no le hacen pensar cosas para nada ligadas con el brindar auxilio, quiere hacer otro tipo de cosas de las cuales no se siente para nada orgulloso tratándose de Judy.

-Yo...- comienza a hablar Nick con mucha inseguridad. Grave error. Para los oídos de Judy es un castigo que solo estimula mas sus ansias, su celo está jugando todas sus cartas, y tomando en cuenta la escena en la cual ambos están inmersos no hay mucho que se pueda hacer. -Traeré algo para secarte...- termina de decir antes de retirarse, regresando al poco rato con una toalla y una camiseta suya, la cual obviamente la quedara grande a Judy, pero mejor eso a que se devuelva en esa condición a su departamento. Una vez deja la ropa seca en un lugar donde no pueda mojarse, extiende la toalla para secar a su compañera, pero algo en su mente le dice que debe hacer algo antes, y efectivamente es necesario que Judy se desvista.

 _¿Qué hago?_ piensa Nick. _¿Podrá hacerlo por su cuenta? Tiembla demasiado... ¿Sera necesario que yo lo haga? Vamos, Wilde, puedes hacerlo... ¿Puedo hacerlo? Es tu compañera... Una joya intocable la cual merece conocer un buen novio y vivir feliz, no ser profanada por alguien como tu... Puedes hacerlo... Todo terminara bien..._ Pero antes de poder hacer algo, Judy le quita la toalla de las patas y se retira de la cocina con la cabeza gacha. En medio de su letargo, Judy se puso de pie, cosa de la cual no se percato al estar pensando todas esas cosas.

Una vez queda solo en la cocina, cae sentado al suelo con la respiración bastante agitada, lleva uno de sus antebrazos a sus ojos cubriéndolos mientras empuña la pata contraria otra golpeando fuertemente el suelo un par de veces. No tiene la mas mínima idea de cómo termino todo de esa forma, pero si puede decir que el olor de Judy fue algo sumamente tentador para él, sintió por un momento el impulso de saltar sobre ella para complacer sus propios deseos y satisfacer la necesidad de su compañera, pero su fuerza de voluntad se lo impidió gracias al cielo. Ahora se siente terrible consigo mismo, como si sus instintos de depredador hubieran resurgido a tal punto de convertir a Judy en su presa, pero no en un sentido degustativo.

-¿Nick?- la voz de Judy se hizo presente una vez más de manera tenue, casi temblorosa. Nick abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo con el corazón a mil por hora... Una Judy vestida solo con su camiseta negra, las mangas aunque no son largas logran tapar tres cuartos de sus miembros superiores, los cortos pantalones son invisibles tomando en cuenta el largo del tronco de Nick, y para rematar, él no puede estar seguro si lleva sujetador debajo, pero si no lo hiciera, haría de esta imagen una diez mil veces más sexy de lo que ya es. -¿Vienes o no?- pregunta algo más calmada pero aun insegura por dentro. Nick en primera instancia no responde pero pasados unos segundos se pone de pie caminando en dirección a la sala de estar. Cuando pasa junto a Judy no se preocupa de dirigirle la mirada, pero no basto para saber que aun se encontraba pensando en ella, el mismo bulto de igual procedencia que el anterior nombrado fue la señal, siendo este notado por la coneja.

Una vez ambos se encontraron sentados en el sofá sus miradas seguían sin cruzarse, Nick estaba concentrado en ver la pantalla del televisor aun apagada la cual en pocos minutos, incluso segundos, debería prenderse para dar inicio a la ronda de películas, Judy, por su parte, se sentó tomando inmediatamente la selección que anteriormente había dejado de lado debido al inicio de sus síntomas los cuales aún persisten, pero en menor medida gracias al golpe de agua helada. Sin quitar su atención de las películas, mira de reojo a Nick pudiendo ver que ciertos rasgos de su cuerpo los cuales notaban un sentimiento que ella creyó olvidado en el zorro... Nervios. Su pelaje levemente erizado y sus manos inquietas eran una señal, y por otro lado, podía notar que aun se encontraba excitado al posar sus ojos en el pantalón levantado de Nick.

-Zorro pervertido...- dice Judy dejando en claro su conocimiento acerca de la notoria erección del zorro. En si no tiene idea de donde saco valor para volver a hablar, sabe que dicho comentario conllevaría a una respuesta que erizaría su propio pelaje y le haría sucumbir poco a poco debido a sus sensibles orejas que tomarían cada palabra de él como algo provocativo, pero aun así se arriesgó, mas por un odio al silencio que cualquier cosa.

-Entonces... ¿Te diste cuenta?- pregunta Nick desinteresado en la conversación, pues su vaga mente piensa que es una manera de romper el hielo en base a molestias, pero si supiera lo que verdaderamente pasa por la mente de Judy no demostraría ninguna clase de desinterés.

-Cualquiera lo haría... Es...- Judy no quiere decir la palabra con "G", pues solo puede imaginar un lugar en el cual quisiera "colocar" dicha parte del cuerpo de Nick. -Es muy notorio...-

-Mmm... ¿Debería sentirme alagado?- dice devolviendo el juego a fin de cuentas, pero el silencio de Judy le hace entender que no fue una buena jugada. La coneja poco a poco va sintiendo más y más vergüenza, tanto de la conversación que se está llevando a cabo como de lo que su mente se encarga de hacerla imaginar. Pasados unos segundos, Nick da un suspiro y vuelve a hablar para no dejar las cosas en silencio absoluto. -No veo a nadie más en esta habitación, así que puedes sentirte orgullosa de ser la causante de esta... "Reacción".- Ante la declaración Judy abre los ojos sorprendida. ¿Ella causó eso? En efecto, duda alguna no hay. Pero... ¿Cómo? Los machos en si son muy fáciles de excitar, pero que sea ella la causante no hace llegar a su mente nada bueno. Por un lado está totalmente avergonzada, y por otro (y en mayor medida)... Orgullosa de su feminidad. Aun así, decide jugar en su contra, pues su pequeña cabeza no le hace posible asimilar que ella puede provocarle una erección a un macho, simplemente no puede.

-Si, como no... Es imposible que alguien como yo pueda causar dicha reacción. Tú solo eres un zorro necesitado el cual quiere aprovecharse de mí quitándome mi inocencia...-

 _¿Qué clase de palabras son esas?_ piensa Nick. _Definitivamente eres una coneja tonta..._ Nick no aguanta más, quiere aclarar todo el asunto, ya no le gusta dejar las cosas en la incertidumbre, quiere dejarle en claro a Judy que le ama, que le adora, y que le haría de todo aun cuando suene comprometedor. Jugando un poco sucio al saber sobre el celo de Judy, pasa su cola alrededor de la coneja y la junta a su cuerpo rodeándola con uno de sus brazos haciendo más intimo el contacto.

-¿N-Nick?- Él sabe que está jugando sucio y con elementos delicados, pero un Wilde nunca se resigna. Si ya tomó una decisión, esta se mantiene hasta cumplirla o hasta que aparezca algo aun más necesario.

-Quizás tengas razón...-

 _¿A qué se refiere con eso?_ piensa Judy. _¿Se aprovecharía de mí? Aunque no sería aprovecharse si me gusta... Judy por favor, que cosas piensas..._ Se da una bofetada mental tratando de mantener su mente tranquila y libre de dudas, pero otro tipo de pensamiento llega a su mente llevándola a un letargo de duda e inseguridad. _O acaso... Dice que tengo razón sobre mi incapacidad para generar esas reacciones en un macho. Sí... Debe ser eso..._

-Pero no lo haría de pervertido, Judy...- su nombre. Pocas veces la trataba así, y las veces que lo hacía es porque algo importante va a decir, y hablando de cosas importantes, eso solo deja en claro que una de las dudas de Judy fue afirmativa... Efectivamente se aprovecharía de ella, haciéndole sentir a la coneja una vergüenza nunca antes sentida, pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de excitación. Esas palabras le hacen pensar otras cosas, y efectivamente esas si son verdaderas, pero eso no quita el excesivo miedo que le hace sentir. ¿Se atreverá Nick a dar tal paso? Ambos saben que puede ser peligroso, pero lo desean a más no poder. La gran duda aquí es...

¿Quien ganara? ¿El deseo o el miedo?

-Verás... Somos amigos hace meses, hemos pasado mucho juntos, tanto cosas malas como buenas... Por lo que creo... Uhm... Creo que... En cierto modo, mis sentimientos iban a llegar tarde o temprano...- con esto Judy queda pasmada, feliz a más no poder pero al mismo tiempo tratando de negar las palabras de Nick, y su mente no es el mejor lugar poder hacerlo, necesita exteriorizar esa negación para creerse a sí misma que todo esto no está pasando, que todo es un momento de debilidad el cual pasara como cualquier otro y al día siguiente irán al trabajo como los MEJORES AMIGOS que son.

-Nick... La situación te hace delirar... Solo cállate y suéltame- dice tratando de hacerle caso a su mente. Sabe que en el fondo, muy en el fondo quiere lo contrario, pero comúnmente el miedo suele dominar a los conejos, es algo a nivel de especie, y aun cuando Judy dejo de lado el miedo para llegar a lo que es ahora, no significa que lo haya eliminado por completo de su subconsciente. Nick, por su parte, tiene claro el miedo que siente su compañera, pero no puede dejarse perder. Ya tomó una decisión y no irá a dormir esta noche sin haber convertido a Judy en algo más que solo su amiga y compañera de trabajo.

-Tú me haces delirar, torpe coneja, y si piensas que lo hago por tu celo estas muy equivocada.- Judy abre los ojos sorprendida, pues no tenía idea que los sensibles sentidos olfatorios de Nick fueran suficientes para percibir su condición tomando en cuenta que los síntomas estaban comenzando a presentarse, una vez más miro en menos las capacidades de su compañero... -No pienso soltarte, Judy... Hablo en serio cuando digo que-

-Debo irme- dice Judy interrumpiendo a Nick y separándose a la fuerza de él. Da paso rápido hacia la puerta dejando al zorro con una expresión estupefacta, pero él no se quedara de brazos cruzados, debe hacer algo pues sabe que las cosas no volverán a ser como antes, y apenas Judy abre la puerta este la vuelve a cerrar. Mira directamente a los ojos de Judy con notoria molestia, y ella por su parte evita el contacto visual.

-No he terminado de hablar contigo- replica Nick.

-Pero yo contigo si- responde Judy con voz temblorosa. -No puedo hacerlo, Nick. Simplemente no puedo escucharte...-

-¿Y por eso huyes? Ustedes los conejos siempre han sido buenos para escapar de sus problemas-. Fuerte declaración, la cual fue dicha con un sentido estratégico en la conversación, pues él tiene bastante claro que cuando le hacen ver sus defectos como especie Judy siempre saldrá en su defensa, aun cuando es signifique recibir el mismo daño o incluso más grande.

-¿Estoy escuchando eso de tu boca? ¿La boca de un zorro?- responde con todo despectivo, cosa que hiere al zorro pero al menos le deja satisfecho el hecho que Judy lo miro a los ojos para enfrentarlo. -Nick, eres astuto a tal punto de no tener que preocuparte por ninguna clase de problemas, solo debes decir unas cuantas palabras para huir de ellos y salir con la cola alzada como siempre lo has hecho.- Nick pone su pata en la puerta aprisionando a Judy no solo con su cuerpo sino también con la mirada, jugada bastante inesperada para ella, pues creyó que haría nuevamente el juego del animal herido, pero lo que recibido fue algo totalmente adverso. Miro sus ojos esmeralda fijamente, deseando en lo más profundo el querer dejar de mirarlos, pero se le fue imposible, la hermosura que según ella los caracteriza se lo impide.

-Esto es distinto, Judy. Porque estamos hablando de ti, y tú no eres un problema- dice Nick acortando la distancia con intenciones lujuriosas, pero no por eso bruscas. La lujuria en si no es algo que necesariamente tenga que ver con algo sexual, pues es lo que guía todos nuestros comportamientos amorosos desde nuestro primer deseo por una persona cuando se cachorro al pasar por el complejo de Edipo, nuestro primer amor adolescente, nuestro primer beso, hasta el mismo acto de unión que puede ser tanto precoz como tardío en cuanto a edad, pero es imposible decir que una caricia amorosa, incluso un beso, son acciones libres de dicho pechado capital. Judy por su parte ya estaba resignada, quería que todo ocurriese rápido para no arrepentirse en un lento camino, pues si bien sus deseos por tener a Nick Wilde son grandes, el miedo aun persiste.

-¿Que soy entonces?- Judy cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable. En un leve flashback, recuerda cada una de las fantasías que tuvo con su compañero, desde simples citas y besos hasta el más pervertido de los actos sexuales, y sabe perfectamente que si Nick decide llevar todo por el camino que ella está pensando sus tontas fantasías se romperían en mil pedazos para convertirse en algo mas magnifico... Un contacto real.

-Eres algo mucho... Mucho mejor...- Nick comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Judy. Quiere ser delicado con ella, quiere ser paciente aun cuando sus impulsos luchan por liberarse, y a medida la distancia entre ellos disminuye el tiempo parece ser eterno para ambos. Judy estaba deseosa por tocar los labios de Nick con los suyos, pero el miedo la llevo a los nervios, los nervios a la inmovilidad, la inmovilidad se convirtió en temblor, y sin poder hacer nada al respecto apoyo su pata en el pecho del zorro deteniendo su acercamiento y provocando que abriera sus ojos. Había algo más que la detenía, una caída a la realidad que estaban pasando por alto al estar inmersos en sus deseos.

-Nick... Yo... Quiero... Pero no puedo hacerlo...- dice comenzando a sollozar. -¿No te das cuenta? Esto es muy nefasto para nosotros. ¿Qué hay de nuestra reputación? ¿Nuestra carrera? ¿El ZPD? ¿Nuestras familias? No quiero verte sufrir por culpa de esto... Si estamos juntos nada volverá a ser lo mismo, y eso solo significan consecuencias negativas para los dos... Tengo miedo... Tengo mucho miedo, Nick... No puedo hacer eso...- Nick entiende perfectamente, el miedo es más grande para ella y tiene un muy buen punto a favor tras mencionar todo lo anterior, pero él piensa diferente, ellos no tienen por qué ser un ejemplo a seguir ni dejarse sucumbir a los ideales de la población y su trabajo, él tiene pensamientos mas egoístas, pues quiere a Judy solo para él.

-Judy... Si puedes hacerlo. El poder es la facultad para realizar una determinada acción, y este escenario hasta ahora es perfecto para que ambos realicemos algo que deseamos en lo más profundo de nosotros. Lo correcto sería preguntarse... ¿Debemos?-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Judy... Nosotros somos animales comunes y corrientes que decidimos trabajar en el cuerpo de policía, obligándonos a cumplir con la imagen de animales perfectos. Pero aunque el ZPD o incluso la misma ciudad tengan ideas de nosotros, no tenemos por qué hacerles caso, pues somos libres de elegir lo que queremos. Te pregunto si debemos realmente hacerlo porque es bastante obvio que NO.-

-¿Entonces por qué continuas? Si sabes las consecuencias entonces esto no debería estar pasando... ¿Por qué, Nick? ¿Por qué?- la desesperación se apodera casi por completo de Judy al decir eso, pero latiendo muy en el fondo un deseo de sumisión ante las acciones del zorro. La distancia entre ellos es mínima, el aire exhalado por sus narices y bocas danza frente sus rostros, sus ojos entrecortados se miran con deseo, y sus corazones palpitan ferozmente en la misma frecuencia.

-Por tres razones... Uno... Porque quiero... Dos... Porque puedo... Tres...- una larga pausa vino antes de la tercera razón.

-¿Tres?-

-Porque tu también quieres, y lo único que impide algo entre nosotros son esos estúpidos prejuicios. No sé tú, Judy, pero en mi caso cuando tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo y me lo niegan... Estas ganas solo aumentan convirtiéndose en un fervor deseo por realizar dicha acción... Sí, es obvio que no debemos, pero podemos hacerlo, podemos hacer lo que queramos porque también somos libres de elegir, y si la población está en contra de nosotros encontraremos la forma... Si es por ti, Judy, hare lo posible para estar contigo sin sufrir los prejuicioso de la población, aún cuando debamos escondernos, aun cuando debamos correr a un lugar cerrado simplemente para besarnos... Podemos hacerlo, Judy, y podemos hacerlo porque ambos queremos... Cuando se quiere hacer algo, SIEMPRE es posible hacerlo.-

Judy ya no puede más... Sabe que si junta su boca con la de Nick ya no hay marcha atrás, y está dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias porque si bien siente un miedo terrible... Cierto es que QUIERE estar junto a Nicholas Wilde... Para sorpresa del zorro, el dialogo todavía no termina, falta la última palabra la cual debe ser de Judy, y estas no serán para negar las enormes ganas que tiene de estar junto al zorro... SU zorro. Tomando una pata de Nick le da algo que creyó olvidado durante la conversación, una sincera sonrisa, todo esto antes de dar su veredicto final el cual los llevara a ambos por un camino que los convertirá en algo que no quiere ni la población ni el ZPD, pero que ellos anhelan ser en lo más profundo de sus corazones.

-Ni yo pude haberlo dicho mejor...-

Y no se dijo más. Ambos se besaron y Nick no pudo evitar ser un poco brusco debido a la impaciencia, dejando a Judy completamente pegada a la puerta. Fue un beso puro, perfecto y lleno de deseo. Los fuertes sentimientos de ambos por el otro estaban siendo traspasados en ese contacto después de todo, y si no fuera un beso perfecto, entonces sería necesario repetir la escena hasta lograr la perfección absoluta.

Judy atrapó a Nick por el cuello profundizando el beso, cosa con la que Nick no contaba, pues al sentir el peso de su compañera aun siendo bastante liviana perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre ella. A Judy poco le importó, quiere a Nicholas Wilde... DESEA a Nicholas Wilde, y solo por hoy, ni las reglas del ZPD ni los gritos más potentes de una sociedad de mente muy reducida impedirán llegar al fondo de esto.

-Nick...-

-Judy...-

Volvieron a besarse esta vez más profundo y con mayor pasión, dejando que sus patas recorrieran el cuerpo del otro, indagando en su pelaje y produciendo ciertas reacciones que, por mucho quisieran esconderlas, tanto la posición como la situación no ameritaba el hacerlo. Pero en un momento determinado, hubo algo que detuvo a Nick, un sonido bastante excitante que jamás pensó escucharía de su dulce compañera. Cuando se separo de Judy para tomar aire abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que el sonido fue real, provocado por su pata en un lugar que la coneja considera muy privado y al mismo tiempo se encuentra muy expuesto, pues la pregunta de Nick al final si era cierta...

Judy no tenía sujetador...

Uno de sus pechos estaba atrapado en la (para ella) enorme pata de Nick, siendo el ruido producido por su acción el de un gemido. Judy se avergonzó no tanto por su escapada de voz, sino mas porque la pata de Nick era muy grande para -lo que ella encuentra- su pobre pecho. Ella no tiene la mas mínima idea que para Nick son simplemente perfectos, pero ese tipo de cosas no son las que pasan por la mente del zorro en este momento, pues siente que debe hacer algo para arreglar el hecho de estarla tocando en un lugar tan privado.

-Yo...Yo, yo, yo... Lo siento... Me deje llevar un poco...- Dijo Nick con voz entrecortada, imagen bastante tierna para los ojos de Judy. Pocas veces veía a su compañero avergonzado de sus acciones, pero no esperaba que en estas también lo fuera. -Si quieres... Me detengo y- Judy cayó a Nick poniendo un dedo en su boca y chistando de manera dulce. Poco le importa en ese momento su pobre pecho, sus caderas que quizás no son como las de Gazelle ni una supermodelo, sus dientes por poco (milímetros) mas grandes a los de otros conejos, su feo patrón de pelaje... Ninguno de sus pensamientos sobre ella misma. Ese torpe zorro se fijo en ella, y no piensa dejarlo ir así como así.

-¿Qué esperas torpe zorro? No tengo todo el día...-

 **De vuelta en la actualidad... 9:28 am...**

Los parpados de Judy vuelven a levantarse para dar la verdadera bienvenida el presente día, cerrándolos una vez más para quitar las últimas señales de sueño con una de sus patas restregándola suavemente por estos mientras coloca la otra sobre la cama para levantar su cuerpo. Una vez sentada y con la espalda recta, parpadea rápido unas cuantas veces antes de analizar la habitación, encontrando dos diferencias a como previamente la había visto. Una de ellas es la luminosidad, pues faltando media para las 10 de la mañana esta se encuentra más iluminada aunque no sea un día precisamente soleado, es más, el sol que antes se presento por el horizonte en estos momentos se encuentra totalmente cubierto por gruesas nubes que a pesar de tener dicha característica no amenazan con inundar Sabana Central con precipitaciones. Segunda y más importante de las características, se encuentra completamente sola en la habitación, sin su abrigo de pelaje rojizo, sin su querido y amado animal, en pocas palabras, sin Nick.

No es preocupante para ella que él se haya levantado apenas abierto los ojos, pues si bien antes Nick era un animal bastante flojo ha cambiado gracias a la buena influencia de Judy. Pero lo desconocido va más referente a las acciones que el zorro pudiese estar realizando en el momento, pues las opciones que pasan por su cabeza no pueden percibirse desde la posición en la cual se encuentra. No hay aroma en el aire, no se escucha la ducha ni pasos por el lugar, mucho menos la televisión o música puesta en algún lado del departamento, la única opción y la más fantástica que puede pasar por su mente al deshacerse de todas sus opciones es... Nick fue a trabajar.

 _Es imposible que ese zorro haya ido a trabajar, me habría despertado para ir con él..._ piensa la coneja poniéndose de pie y buscando entre sus cosas una bata rosa justo a su medida, colocándosela encima sin preocuparse de alguna otra prenda.

Judy comenzó a recorrer el departamento el cual estaba en diferentes condiciones a como lo habían dejado la noche anterior, es decir, tanto las películas como las bolsas de comida y servilletas sucias no estaban repartidas por todo el suelo, sino en la basura (o eso al menos piensa Judy), el sillón está limpio y sin migajas, en otras palabras, todo está limpio, pues ella recuerda no preocuparse en asear dicho sector de su hogar antes que Nick la cargara hasta su habitación y pasara todo lo que paso. Soltando un pequeño suspiro se retira de la sala de estar hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, pero antes de siquiera poder pensar en qué hacer, encontró sobre el mueble que utiliza para guardar sus platos y cubiertos un plato cubierto con una servilleta toda mojada y papel transparente además de su lápiz-grabadora con forma de zanahoria. Esto si le pareció bastante extraño, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hasta este ultimo para tomarlo y presionar el botón del objeto para escuchar la voz del mismo Nick.

 _Que hay, pelusa. Llamé a la comisaria para reportarte enferma pero aun así fue necesario que yo asistiera. Garraza dijo que debíamos llenar unos papeles los cuales Bogo se olvido de pasarnos ayer, y tu sabes cómo es el búfalo mala cara, tenemos que prácticamente matarnos para conseguir alguna felicitación de su parte._ Judy rió ante esto último, pues sí, Bogo es muy estricto aun cuando ambos hayan hecho muchas cosas para el ZPD, por algo se gano el apodo con el cual el zorro lo menciona. _Lo bueno dentro de todo es que puedo irme apenas los termine para "cuidar de ti". No sé cuando despiertes, pero si puedo asegurarte que no tendrás que esperar muchas horas para mi regreso, solo no me extrañes mucho. Te dejé un sándwich de lechuga y tomate, manzana rayada con miel en el plato y preparé jugo de naranja el cual estará en el refrigerador. Te amo, Judy._ Dicho esas ultimas y comprometedoras palabras la grabación dio término dejando a la coneja en un silencioso ambiente frente al simple desayuno que su compañero preparo para ella. Dando una pequeña sonrisa no esperó más tiempo y dio inicio a su merienda.

Mientras comía ya sentada en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, volvió a pensar en cómo las cosas dieron comienzo y en cómo es que se encuentra en esos momentos degustando de un sándwich preparado por alguien el cual debería preocuparse por otra hembra, no de ella, pero tal y como lo ha conversado muchas veces con Nick, las cosas se dieron para que ellos estuvieran juntos, no quizás de manera oficial pero si como dos animales que se aman mutuamente pasando por encima de toda situación actual. Los pensamientos de la población de Zootopia, el reglamento del ZPD que impide parejas entre compañeros de trabajo (con la explicita clausula de excepciones siempre y cuando sus labores no se vean desfavorecidas), y las relaciones de ambos animales, ni a ella ni a Nick le importan ya esas cosas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo como para que siga meditando sobre esa clase de asuntos sin pensar que son estupideces, pues como se ha dicho antes, Judy Hopps no es una coneja modelo aunque la vean como una especie de heroína para su especie. También es una hembra, y toda hembra merece enamorarse del animal correcto para tener una vida feliz a su lado. ¿Por que ella no puede hacerlo? Técnicamente si lo está haciendo, pero no con el animal con el cual públicamente camina tomada de la pata.

El tiempo se ha encargado de convertirla en un animal cruel y egoísta en el ámbito amoroso, pues por muy bien que se lleve con Jessica no le importa acostarse con su novio, aunque técnicamente sea primero de Judy que de la zorra. El mundo es un lugar cruel, esa crueldad ella la ha visto desde que es pequeña con Gideon Grey, durante su crecimiento con las constantes indirectas por parte de sus padres para que desistiera de su sueño de ser policía para quedarse en Bunny Burrows, al cumplir su sueño cuando la encomendaban a labores para ella estúpidas, al conocer a Nick y enterarse de su pasado junto a todas las injusticias que ha vivido solo por nacer como un zorro, entre otras cosas que le ha tocado presenciar a lo largo de su carrera. Esa crueldad la han convertido en alguien que no desistirá al momento de querer obtener lo que desea, y si ella desea a Nicholas Wilde, ni una sociedad entera, ni normas imbéciles, ni una zorra estúpida, mucho menos un conejo estúpido se encargaran de mantenerla lejos de él.

Eso no la hace carente de sentimientos, y para ser sincera consigo misma, una de las cosas que siente en muchas ocasiones, es miedo. ¿Por qué miedo? No es un miedo que te impide vivir diariamente, es un estilo de miedo con el cual puedes convivir, pero el cual te advierte cuando tiene oportunidad... Todo en esta vida se devuelve.

De pronto, se escucha la puerta de su departamento, el típico sonido de apertura y cierre antes de percibir con sus agudos oídos pisadas que poco a poco se sienten con mayor volumen. Ella no se preocupa que pudiera tratarse de alguien extraño, pues dentro de los sonidos previos a la apertura de la puerta pudo oír las llaves girando en su perilla, y solo conoce un animal aparte de ella que posee un juego de llaves para poder entrar al departamento en el cual ella se encuentra.

-Que hay, pelusa. ¿Me extrañaste?- Nicholas Wilde hace su entrada en la cocina abrazando por la espalda a Judy. La vestimenta policial deja en evidencia que lo dicho en la grabadora no era mentira, pero aun así Nick no tiene razones para mentirle a su amada coneja sin razón alguna, y ella lo sabe bastante bien.

-¿Lo hice? Quizás... No lo sé con exactitud...- responde Judy jugueteando.

-Auch... Eso dolió. Yo que siempre te extraño cuando no te tengo cerca.-

-No es como si hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, aun es temprano.-

-¿Temprano? Mejor mira tú reloj, pelusa.- Al mismo tiempo que Nick dice eso apunta con uno de sus dedos un reloj de pared el cual señala con la manecilla corta entre el 12 y el 1, mientras que la manecilla larga se encuentra casi llegando al 5. Judy se sorprende al ver que han pasado casi 3 horas desde que entro en la cocina. ¿Cuándo paso el tiempo? No se dio cuenta. -¿Estás bien?- pregunta Nick pudiendo ver que algo aqueja a su coneja. No es normal que pierda la noción del tiempo, mucho menos tratándose de ella alguien que poco mas calcula cuantos minutos toma el ir a comprar a un café para volver cuanto antes a sus labores.

-Uhm...- Judy solo agacha la cabeza. Le ha salido con el tema a Nick en muchas ocasiones, tantas que ya le faltan dedos para contarlas, por lo que una vez mas ya sería un verdadero y aburrido dolor en la quijada para él. Aun así, habla con sinceridad. -No es nada. Lo mismo de siempre- es lo único que dice.

-Comprendo...- Nick sabe lo que aqueja a Judy, es más, el también siente lo mismo en varias ocasiones, pero él es mas positivista en ese ámbito, si se dedicara a pensar en ello más de lo justo y necesario no podría sobrellevar la situación. -Tú tranquila, yo nervioso. Ambos sabemos que esto no será así para siempre, Judy, pero sin importar como se presente debemos ser fuertes.-

-Lo tengo claro, Nick, es solo que no puedo pensar en nada bueno cuando me imagino a ti y a mí haciendo publica nuestra relación. Está de mas decir que le romperemos el corazón a Jessica y Alphonse, quien sufra mas es algo de lo cual no estoy preocupada, pero... Qué tal si aunque seamos animales que puedan llevar una relación sana, sin que los demás piensen que somos unos fetichistas... ¿Se nos niega el poder estar juntos? No quiero pensar en una vida sin ti, Nick, yo te amo y nadie puede hacerme sentir lo contrario.-

-No será necesario, Judy, porque aun cuando se nos niegue la posibilidad ten por seguro que seguiré luchando hasta poder estar junto a ti sin tener que preocuparme de recibir malos tratos por parte de los demás animales, y aunque así sea, no me va a importar en lo mas mínimo, porque mientras esté contigo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que no se debe.- Nick aprieta un poco más el abrazo, pegando completamente la espalda de Judy a su cuerpo. Si bien dichas palabras son simples, esta conversación ha sido llevada a cabo antes de manera más extensa, y actualmente solo son necesarias unas cuantas palabras para que Judy vuelva a ser la segura coneja que cumplió su sueño de entrar al ZPD aun cuando muchos le dijeron que era inútil y se rindiera. Judy sonríe, pero una duda de pronto llega a su mente, o mejor dicho un hecho el cual ella quisiera llegara próximamente, el cual se manifestó como una duda hacia el zorro para saber su opinión.

-¿Te gustaría que fuera pronto?- fue lo único que dijo. Nick entendió perfectamente, y como es debido, debe responderle a su dama con la mayor de las sinceridades.

-A decir verdad, tengo pensado sea dentro de este mes...- dice Nick dejando pasmada a Judy.

-¿Dentro de este mes? ¿No será muy pronto?-

-Muy al contrario, pelusa, ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya hemos ilusionado a Jess y Al lo suficiente como para ser necesario el tener que romper sus esperanzas. Suena cruel, pero el mundo es así. No es como si alguno de ellos fuera a vengarse, y por otro lado ya me siento preparado para todas las palabras estúpidas y añejas de la sociedad. Estoy listo, Judy, para todo, eso incluye a tu familia.-

-¿Qué hay del ZPD?-

-Pff... No sé si estas enterada, preciosa, pero hay apuestas diciendo si terminaremos o no siendo pareja, en ese aspecto no debes preocuparte- replica Nick sorprendiendo a Judy. -Hay quienes están en contra, pero puedo asegurarte que la mayoría no niega que pueda pasar algo entre nosotros, incluso algunos creen que ya hay algo.-

-¿Garraza?- pregunta con una risilla.

-¿Que comes que adivinas?- Ambos sueltan una carcajada recordando al mismo tiempo el rostro de Garraza aquella tarde en donde Nick tuvo que cargar a Judy hasta su departamento tras quedarse dormida terminando unos largos informes que Bogo les obligo a terminar dentro del mismo turno, y como no pudieron hacerlo, fue necesario tomar horas extra. Volviendo al tema, el rostro de Garraza fue algo digno de ver y tener en fotografía, pero tanto un seguro Nick como una adormilada Judy prefieren tenerlo en sus mentes antes que sus teléfonos. -En fin... Estoy listo, Judy- dice una vez más posando un delicado beso en la mejilla de su compañera, deteniendo en pleno trayecto una pequeña y salada gota la cual preocupa al zorro.

-Lo siento...- dice Judy limpiando sus lagrimas y evitando la típica ronda de preguntas cuando Nick la ve llorar. -Es solo que... No sabes cuando me alegra el oírte decir eso, Nick... No puedo decir que estoy lista, pero cuando encuentres pertinente el decirlo, no dudes que estaré contigo cuando todo pase.- Judy termina de limpiar sus lágrimas pero unas cuantas mas continúan empapando sus ojos en leve medida. Se siente muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras, pues aun cuando no tenga descaro alguno en engañar a su novio y a la novia de Nick si puede decir que es bastante cobarde, inepta si de decir una verdad dolorosa se trata, es por eso que ama las palabras de Nick, porque le dan algo que ni sus padres pudieron darle a lo largo de toda su vida... Valor en ella misma. Girando en su propio eje queda mirando frente a frente a Nick antes de besarlo apasionadamente, sus labios se ha conocido tantas veces, pero no puede negar que todas y cada una de ellas es especial, tanto como para hacerle sentir un gozo inmenso dentro de su alma, un gozo que solo Nick Wilde puede lograr.

-Algún día, preciosa- dice pegando su frente a la de ella mientras toma delicadamente su barbilla con ambas patas.

-Algún día...-

El silencio vuelve a reinar en la cocina mientras dos animales los cuales decidieron vivir el engaño en su máximo esplendor se miran fijamente sintiendo el más grande de los amores por el otro. No por tratarse de un hecho que muchos consideran terrible significa que no es glorioso, pues de esta forma es como Judy y Nick expresan su amor por el otro, engañando, tanto a animales completamente enamorados de ellos como a la sociedad e incluso ambas familias. El ser la madre de Nick su única familia hace las cosas bastante fáciles en caso el mundo se ponga de cabeza y sea necesario revelar su oscuro secreto, pero los Hopps son otra cosa, una familia gigantesca, cientos de opiniones sobre una misma situación, eso si será difícil, pero no por eso resultara ser imposible.

Ese tipo de cosas pasan por la cabeza de Nick, las familias en si difieren demasiado si de integrantes se trata, pero es el valor que a cada integrante se le da lo que cuenta.

 _Solo espero... Poder algún día... Hacerte parte de mi familia... Judy..._

 ** _-o-_**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y entretenido (aunque la mayoria de todo en sí es drama...), se que dije subiria algo mas diferente a todo el contenido romantico anterior, pero aún así no puedo no volver a mis raices pues amo esta pareja en la parte romantica, crean una sinergia totalmente perfecta y hacer de esta historia solo sexo y problemas ademas de engaños creo que no seria correcto para el reparto (?)**

 **En fin... Sin nada mas que decir, me retiro... Cualquier sugerencia, crítica, idea, comentario, todo será leido y meditado con el fin de llevar esta historia por un curso que sea de su agrado.**

 **Se despide TrollAFKgaming y nos vemos en otro capitulo o historia :) (no se por que digo historia si solo subiré esto por mientras... ustedes entienden...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Que hay, pelusas. Soy yo de nuevo tras un largo tiempo de inactividad, casi dos meses de hecho, pero todo tiene explicación en esta vida, cosa que no haré porque me da mucha flojera, pero tiene que ver tanto con universidad como busqueda de trabajo. Espero no estuvieran ansiosos por esta actualización ni para la proxima, pues la espera fue más larga que para el capítulo anterior y no tengo idea de cuando subiré el proximo... Lamento eso... Aun así, tampoco espero que piensen que dejaré de actualizar, porque prometo terminar esto aunque sea lo último que haga...**

 **Bueno... se nos vienen muchas cosas para este episodio. A decir verdad no estoy muy seguro de dejarlos contentos, pues no encuentro que tenga mucho sentido... Pero dentro de lo que no tiene sentido, espero tenga el mejor sentido del mundo... ¿Estoy ebrio? No. ¿Drogado? Quizas. ¿Chato de darle vueltas y vueltas a este capitulo con deseos de subirlo pronto? Exactamente eso... Okey no...**

 **Aviso importante: este episodio contiene una escena para mayores la cual a pesar de ser bastante suave prefiero avisar antes de comerme un comentario indeseable... Si quiere atender a esta advertencia, saltarse desde "Y hablando de eso..." hasta "Un rato pasó mientras ambos compartían el asiento de la patrulla..." de no ser asi, ignorar esta advertencia y disfrutar la escena.**

 **Sin mas preambulos... Espero les guste este episodio... Corre video...**

 **-o-**

 **Puedes, pero no debes - Zootopia**

Capitulo 4: Jessica

Desde el momento en que nacemos estamos predispuestos a seguir un plan de vida, el cual consiste en desarrollarse normalmente con una familia compuesta por dos animales adultos, ir a la escuela, salir de ella, ir a la universidad, instituto o escuela de formación profesional, trabajar, conocer al animal que amas (lo cual puede ocurrir en cualquier etapa), casarse, tener hijos, seguir trabajando para darles una vida plena a todos, envejecer y dejar este mundo con una sonrisa en el rostro por haber realizado un excelente trabajo a lo largo de este camino llamado vida. Los tiempos han cambiado, y ahora podemos ver parejas compuestas no solo por animales de diferente sexo, mucho menos de diferente especie, pero sigue existiendo un prejuicio para aquellos quienes conforman duplas de presa con depredador, la evolución, a fin de cuentas, nunca puede ser completa, siempre se mantiene aunque sea una pequeña parte del aspecto tradicional. ¿Debe ser siempre así? ¿O es solo esta sociedad la cual no permite una evolución completa de su sociedad? Nadie lo sabe...

Dentro de todo esto, existen animales los cuales no logran terminar su plan de vida en el plazo establecido, pues a veces la llamada del más allá llega antes en algunos casos. Esta llamada puede ser autoprovocada o inducida, ya sea por una enfermedad o causas externas, del mismo modo, existen distintos tipos de trabajos los cuales nos ponen más en riesgo que otros, habiendo seres vivos que deben lidiar con la muerte como si fuera pan de cada día.

Hoy veremos qué pasa cuando animales de ambos extremos se encuentran en circunstancias que ni ellos mismos saben si son las correctas...

 **6 meses antes... Martes 25 de Octubre... 19:47 pm...**

Las rechinantes ruedas de una camilla resuenan en todo el pasillo del hospital acompañadas de ardorosos gritos causados por un depredador, después de todo, no es como si tres balas en su pata derecha y dos en la izquierda fueran algo de baja preocupación, mucho menos cuando dos de esas balas no se detuvieron en la carne del animal, dejando un agujero en la zona. Cuando por fin llega a la sala de operaciones los médicos empiezan el procedimiento correspondiente comenzando con el adormecimiento del animal, después de todo si se atrevieran a sacar los fragmentos metálicos de su pata estando consiente mas de un grito de mayor calibre que los anteriores seria escuchado desde el otro lado de la gran puerta, lugar en donde se encuentra una pequeña coneja cubierta con algo de sangre en sus patas delanteras y pantalón del uniforme.

Los hospitales son lugares donde pueden vivirse más de una o dos realidades en el mismo momento abarcando una circunstancia similar, en este caso, tenemos al zorro herido siendo operado para evitar mayores complicaciones en el futuro, tenemos a los médicos los cuales realizan su procedimiento con el mayor de los cuidados para no desangrar más de lo que ya a la pobre víctima, tenemos a la coneja preocupada, y por ultimo...

-Hopps...-

Tenemos un jefe el cual, si bien por una parte se siente alegre de realizar exitosamente un operativo sin baja de personal, al mismo tiempo no puede evitar preocuparse por dos de sus mejores implementos en la fuerza, el herido físicamente, y la herida emocionalmente.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Bogo de manera bastante estúpida, pues en una situación así es un poco difícil sentirse bien, aun cuando las cosas resultaran de la manera premeditada. La coneja no respondió, se limitó a tomar asiento en una de las (para ella) gigantes sillas de la sala de esperas fuera del quirófano. Se dice que el silencio otorga, y el jefe de policía no necesita respuesta alguna para entender a su implemento, entiende perfectamente lo que se siente tener un amigo herido, él lo ha vivido en muchas ocasiones, mas de las que podría contar, y tras darle una caricia reconfortante en la espalda a Judy tomó rumbo al departamento de policía para terminar los trámites correspondientes aunque él quisiera quedarse en el recinto hospitalario. Los demás compañeros de la coneja que también se encuentran con ella dejaron el espacio para la retirada del jefe y la miraron con aires de tristeza. Si bien no es una herida mortal, el cargo de conciencia es una cosa con la cual solo ella debe lidiar, después de todo... No todos los días tu compañero y animal que amas recibe impactos de bala por ti.

Fueron necesarias unas cuantas horas para el procedimiento, pero cuando ya todo terminó el doctor (un coyote) salió de la sala de operaciones afirmando el éxito de la operación e indicando que el zorro fue llevado a una sala en la cual deberá descansar unos cuantos días antes de poder retirarse a su domicilio, ahora, si quiere regresar al trabajo (cosa rara tratándose de Nick) tendrá que realizar labores al interior del establecimiento. Judy dio un suspiro de confort, pero no por eso de calma absoluta, y con algo de nerviosismo pregunto si podía entrar a verlo. El doctor miro su reloj y le permitió a la coneja su pedido aclarando que Nick despertará en pocos minutos, dicho esto, la guió por el establecimiento hasta la habitación de su compañero.

Curioso resulta el hecho que Judy no divisó la puerta abrirse dos veces para percatarse por su cuenta que la operación había terminado, pero ella no tiene idea que quienes crearon esa obra arquitectónica (junto con la mayoría de toda la ciudad) hicieron un verdadero laberinto de ella solo apto para animales con buena orientación dentro de este, o mejor dicho, ubicaron ciertas secciones del hospital en puntos estratégicos para permitir una fácil movilización del personal y los animales al interior. El doctor hizo pasar a Judy por unas cuantas puertas las cuales no tenían más que pasillos detrás de estas antes de llegar a la habitación de Nick, dejando a la coneja completamente perdida por un momento, pero gracioso fue que desde el exterior de la habitación podía verse una pequeña recepción y un poco más lejos una salida. El doctor no se preocupó en tocar la puerta, pues tenía claro que no había nadie adentro, no al menos alguien despierto, le cedió la pasada a Judy la cual entro lentamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí para quedar a solas con un zorro el cual mantiene sus ojos cerrados sin saber cuándo puede abrirlos.

A medida daba pasos lentos en el pequeño cuarto de hospital, Judy sintió como cada uno de ellos fue tornándose mas tembloroso que el anterior, no tanto por culpa (bueno, también), no tanto por miedo (bueno, quizás...), sino por la desdicha interna de ver al animal que ocupa un lugar muy especial de tu corazón, sino todo de este, en una cama de hospital con unas cuantas frazadas encima cubriendo sus heridas patas las cuales amenazaron con desangrarlo horas atrás. No es como si verdaderamente fuera a ocurrir, pero la mente de Judy a veces divaga en opciones o sucesos mucho más alejados de la realidad, y si se trata de Nicholas Wilde, siempre piensa en las cosas más horribles solo con verlo lastimado o escuchar la palabra "herida" teniendo que ver con él.

-Tranquilo, Nick...- susurra tomando la pata del macho con ambas suyas. -Ya estoy aquí... y no voy a dejar que nada malo vuelva a pasarte...- Judy deposita un suave beso en el dorso de su pata sin importarle si está siendo observada o no, confía en la privacidad que le dio el doctor una vez le dejó ingresar a la habitación, y aunque existen las cámaras de vigilancia un pequeño presentimiento dentro de su mente le da la seguridad de no tener nada que temer.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y Judy no recuerda la última vez que vio la hora, por lo que toma su celular para darse cuenta que ya son casi las 10 de la noche. No tiene idea si tiene permitido quedarse con Nick hasta dicha hora, pero si nadie ha llegado se imagina no debe haber problema alguno, aun así, es necesario retirarse para preparar sus cosas del día siguiente, ya podrá visitar a Nick cuando termine su turno, por ahora al menos queda con la satisfacción de verlo con vida y descansando para recuperarse lo antes posible, y dando un último beso en el dorso de la pata que tiene entre las suyas, da media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-¿Donde crees que vas, pelusa?- Escucha la hembra provocando la típica reacción de sus orejas elevándose hasta más no poder.

Puede estar oyendo cosas, pero su desarrollado sentido de la audición es demasiado sobresaliente aun dentro de la enorme comunidad de los conejos como para ser cosas que no existen, por lo que da media vuelta para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes los cuales adora con todo su ser.

-¡Nick!- Dice con alegría antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la cama de hospital para abrazar impulsivamente a su compañero de trabajo, pero fue necesario separarse de este al ver el rostro de dolor de Nick, de todos modos, sus heridas aun están sanando. -Lo siento... Tengo que aprender a ser menos impulsiva- dice algo apenada.

-Si no fueras impulsiva no serias tu misma, soy yo quien debe acostumbrarse a eso, si no lo estoy ya tras estar contigo todo este tiempo.- Judy ríe ante sus palabras, pero nuevamente el silencio vuelve a la habitación siendo solo perturbado por algunos ruidos provenientes del pasillo. Ambos se quedan mirando fijamente, Judy a las esmeraldas de Nick, y Nick a las amatistas de Judy, una escena con la cual han aprendido a convivir tras hacer oficial su relación a escondidas, y cuando se encuentran en ese estado nada puede preocuparlos, las circunstancias son lo único que cambia, el amor mutuo entre ambos sigue siendo transmitido cada segundo mientras sus ojos continúan divisando la -para ellos- hermosa visa que tienen en frente.

Por desgracia, al encontrarse en un lugar público, esta clase de momentos no pueden durar para siempre, y cuando la puerta fue abierta una vez más se hizo necesario el volver a la realidad.

-Amm... ¿Interrumpo algo?- Una voz se hizo presente en la habitación, específicamente la de una hembra, pero no fue hasta que Judy la vio con sus propios ojos que un sentimiento el cual creía olvidado volvió a su subconsciente.

Frente a ella se encuentra una alta zorra vestida con el típico uniforme azul -pues se trataba de una enfermera- de contextura notoriamente esbelta aun con el uniforme puesto y de penetrantes ojos celestes, de hecho la tonalidad de aquellos orbes llegaba a ser hasta perturbante para la coneja, no por volver a los tiempos antiguos donde las presas eran comidas por los depredadores, sino porque la hacían aun más hermosa de lo que ya era, pues su pelaje rojo luce muy bien cuidado y su rostro le da un toque angelical a su personalidad la cual aun no tiene claro como es, pero si puede ver que es alguien de buenos sentimientos, la cual si luchara por obtener lo que desea no tendría problemas en conseguirlo. Por esa y más razones, Judy no puede evitar sentir un aire de peligro... Pues Nick también se encuentra dentro de la habitación.

-Disculpe...- dice Judy temblorosa, aspecto del cual Nick se percata, y si bien ya tiene una primera imagen de la enfermera frente a él, su mente no está pendiente de ella, después de todo, Nick puede entender a Judy con solo mirarla, y esta no es la excepción. -No quería molestarla, señorita...-

-Oh, mi nombre es Jessica. Soy la encargada de atender al señor Wilde mientras se encuentra hospitalizado.-

-¿Señor? Tampoco tengo 50- dice Nick a modo de broma pero internamente ofendido por la denominación de la enfermera. Ella solo se limito a reír, una risa pura y tierna la cual solo alteró a Judy en mayor medida, como si cada segundo que pasara la fuera encontrando más perfecta de lo que ya parece. Ambos la miraron extrañados de todos modos, y cuando ella termino de reír pudo por fin articular palabra.

-Lo siento... Me pareció gracioso...- dice dándole una sonrisa a ambos. Judy del mismo modo le sonríe, pero con una inseguridad interna que amenaza con comérsela viva. -En fin, estos días el señor Wilde debe descansar, no es nada de riesgo pero por hoy no puedo permitirle quedarse por mucho tiempo, señorita Hopps.-

-¿Nos conocemos?- pregunta Judy entre sorprendida y confundida, siendo dicha mezcla de expresiones bastante notoria en su rostro.

-No, pero toda la ciudad conoce su historia como miembro del ZPD. Debería estar consciente de su fama, señorita.- Por un momento dentro de la conversación, Judy se siente bien consigo misma ante el halago, logrando ver a Jessica como una futura amiga, pero no por esto logra acabar completamente con su inseguridad, debe pensar bien las cosas y para eso es necesario retirarse.

-Bueno... No quiero ocasionar más problemas y ya se me está haciendo tarde- dice dándole la espalda a Jessica y mirando a Nick para apuntar su pata empuñada hacia él. -Nos vemos, Nick, te vendré a ver cuando sea posible- dice para recibir como respuesta un saludo de puños de parte de su compañero, el cual sin palabra alguna se limita a sonreírle, haciéndola sonreír a ella igualmente. Esa sonrisa, esa contagiosa sonrisa la cual transmite todo el amor que le tiene a su adorada coneja le da a Judy la seguridad necesaria para abandonar la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de Jessica, con la seguridad que no debe preocuparse por la presencia de la hembra.

Cuando Judy cerró la puerta tras de ella, no dejó que otros pensamientos perturbaran su mente de manera negativa, solo se limitó a seguir sonriendo mientras hacía su camino al vehículo policial que la llevará a su departamento. Por otro lado, Nick se ve en la obligación de permanecer acostado en aquella cama que tanto detesta, dentro de su cabeza no hay otro tipo de pensamiento, odia los hospitales con su vida, pero debido a su trabajo se ve en la obligación de frecuentarlos. Quizás "frecuentar" es una palabra algo exagerada, pero si debe entrar en ellos más que un animal común y corriente, dejando de lado a quienes trabajan en ellos.

Y hablando de aquellos que trabajan en hospitales...

Jessica... La hermosa enfermera encargada de los cuidados de Nicholas Wilde durante su estancia, porque si, hermosa es la única palabra que podría definir el físico de aquella zorra, y Nick está consciente de eso. Aun así, al tratarse de él, puede pensarlo sin necesidad de verse comprometido por dicho pensamiento, pues a lo largo de su vida ha visto tantas cosas que ya no demuestra sorpresa por ninguna de ellas, a menos que se encuentre con algo que jamás pensó existiría (como su relación con Judy por ejemplo o una sonrisa de Bogo), y eso significa que la hermosura de la enfermera la cual tiene en frente no es nada para sus ojos, mucho menos cuando admite internamente la superioridad de Judy en cuanto a belleza. Para él, es solo una hembra más...

-Okey, señor Wilde, tengo entendido que su hospitalización se debe a una operación en ambas patas por haber recibido impactos de bala las cuales fueron exitosamente removidas. Solo tendrá que descansar unos días y recibir curaciones para cambiar los vendajes, la primera sesión será mañana en la tarde, así que siéntase en libertad de dormir el tiempo que estime conveniente, pero le informo que el desayuno es a las 8 en punto.-

-¿Puedo dormir lo que quiera pero debo despertarme a las 8?- dice Nick con sarcasmo, provocando otra risa de la enfermera.

-Se que suena extraño, pero si no le importa saltarse el desayuno puede dormir lo que desee. De todos modos, no hay animal que disfrute la comida de hospital, es horrible...- dice mientras revisa una maquina que mide algunos signos vitales de Nick y los anota en una hoja. Mientras Jessica hace su labor, Nick la mira fijamente, pudiendo notar algo de vergüenza cuando sus miradas se cruzan de vez en cuando. Él admite que es hermosa, y dentro de todo se ve como una zorra de fiar, no como otras que conoce, y tampoco interfiere su trabajo para que Nick tenga dicho juicio, pues con solo ver a los ojos de cualquier animal conoce sus verdaderas intenciones, como una especie de sexto sentido zorruno, y refiriéndose a dicho, no puede ver a la tal Jessica como una zorra que no esté en busca de algún animal el cual querer, sus sonrisas nerviosas dicen mas para él de lo que ella quisiera expresar, siendo bastante malo para Nick, pues si bien esta muy enamorado de Judy, detesta no poder corresponder a alguien de buenos sentimientos.

-Y que lo diga...- es lo único que dice tras un suspiro.

Los días fueron pasando y la relación entre Jessica y Nick pasó a ser algo más que solo de enfermero y paciente, ambos podrían considerar al otro como una especie de amigo o alguien con quien compartirían un café más adelante cuando él salga del hospital. Cada visita de la enfermera a la habitación era un traspaso de información que podía pasar desde un momento de rabia hasta una sentimentalidad un poco fuera de lugar tomando en cuenta el recinto y la situación en donde se encuentran, pero eso no fue impedimento para que Jessica fuera sincera con Nick en algunos ámbitos, lo que llevó al macho a conocer en un lado más intimo que profesional a la hembra.

Pasando a la recuperación de Nick, esta avanzó positivamente, a tal punto de serle necesarios solo tres días para poder irse del hospital. El dolor fue disminuyendo a medida aumentaban las horas y dosis de medicamentos, mientras que las curaciones fueron llevadas a cabo por Jessica informando el buen avance de sus heridas.

Al momento del alta, Nick fue llevado al exterior en silla de ruedas como típico protocolo de la institución, pero no fue ese el hecho que sorprendió a todos, mucho menos la gran cantidad de compañeros los cuales fueron a verlo en ese momento (incluso Finnick estaba presente), ni el enorme abrazo de Judy al ponerse de pie, sino el modo de despedida entre Nick y Jessica. Al momento de soltar el abrazo de la coneja, ella recibió una reprimenda por parte de Jessica pues Nick aún se encuentra muy delicado, le dio unas cuantas indicaciones (entre ellas medicamentos para el dolor más baratos que los indicados por el médico, y el hecho de no poder realizar trabajo en terreno por un tiempo) para luego despedirse del zorro con un ligero abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, agregando tímidamente si se encuentra disponible el día siguiente para compartir un café cuando su turno termine, cita que no fue aceptada para mañana, pero si para el día después de ese. La expresión y las palabras (junto con el físico) de Jessica derritieron más de un corazón policial, incluso algunos casados cayeron ante tal encanto, pero esto no significo nada bueno para Judy, mucho menos cuando Nick sin vacilar respondió con asertividad.

Judy en ese instante volvió a sentir la inseguridad que tanto la acosaba, no pudo evitarlo, fue como si un nuevo recluta llegara al ZPD y le arrebatara todo el buen trabajo que ha hecho desde su ingreso, como si un nuevo familiar apareciera de la nada y le arrebatara a sus padres, sintió, en lo más profundo de su alma... Que está en peligro de perder a Nick. A lo mejor exagera, pero la mente de un animal celoso no es un lugar en el cual alguien quisiera estar.

Tratando de recordar sus visitas al hospital, no está en su memoria la buena relación entre ambos zorros, siendo que trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto al zorro, tanto para aprovecharlo correctamente como para no levantar sospecha alguna, pero no pensó que mientras ella no estaba presente una nueva relación afloraba en dicho cuarto de hospital. Si bien no puede ser directamente un vínculo amoroso, es algo a lo cual debería tenerle una mezcla entre miedo y respeto al momento de hablarlo con Nick, porque si... Es necesario hablar con él sobre ese asunto.

Durante el viaje en patrulla no pudieron intercambiar palabra alguna, pues como una gran cantidad de policías fueron a verlo se hizo necesario llevar a unos cuantos, pues no todos cuentan con automóvil ni tienen la oportunidad de poseer el lujoso vehículo del ZPD para moverse de un lado a otro. A medida fueron dejando a sus compañeros en sus respectivos sitios la ansiedad de Judy fue aumentando de intensidad, estaba loca por intercambiar palabras con Nick, y en gran parte muy molesta por los celos que en un momento determinado comenzaron a consumirla por dentro, empezando con un ardor en su pecho, pasando por un dolor de cabeza hasta convertirse en una serie de leves gruñidos cuando la imagen de Jessica pasaba por su cabeza, incluso una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos al imaginársela junto a Nick mientras ella es dejada en el olvido. Quizás pensaba demasiado, y efectivamente lo hacía, pero hay veces donde este tipo de cosas son inevitables por mucho que uno deteste sentirlo. Imágenes irreales pasando por la mente de uno, manifestándose en acciones físicas las cuales no pasan desapercibidas en la gran mayoría de las ocasiones, o mejor dicho, no lo hacen para el único zorro dentro del automóvil.

Nick es mas objetivo, tiene claro que debe hablar con Judy sobre eso, pero todo tiene su momento y lugar, no vale la pena manifestar sentimientos los cuales solo serán una pérdida de tiempo, pero eso no significa que no esté nervioso. Judy a veces es muy difícil de hacer entrar en razón, y si bien no debe perder el tiempo con sentimientos los cuales no serán, si debe usarlo para elegir muy bien sus palabras cuando llegue el momento de hablar.

Al detenerse la patrulla frente al edificio donde se encuentra el departamento de Nick, ya el automóvil estaba vacío en la parte de atrás, solo se encontraban ellos dos, sumado a eso, ningún animal podía verse en los alrededores, y si subían al departamento del zorro los vecinos podrían escuchar alguna cosa si llegan a gritar, por lo que el vehículo del ZPD es el mejor lugar en donde pueden llevar a cabo su conversación sin ser interrumpidos. Ambos lo saben, y cuando el motor dejo de hacer su típico sonido nadie abandonó el auto, todo fue reemplazado por un extenso silencio al no saber quién debe empezar la conversación, pero como la regla de "las damas primero" existe, Nick espero pacientemente hasta que Judy decidiera tomar el valor suficiente para soltar su pesar.

-Nick...- habló tras pasados unos 10 minutos. El cielo ya estaba oscuro, y solo Nick es capaz de ver todo el alrededor, Judy por su parte, solo las cosas iluminadas, pero eso no le dio temor alguno, sobre su entorno, pues su único temor es perder al animal que se encuentra a su lado. -No voy a hacer como que no notaste mi comportamiento este rato y dejarte en tu departamento para irme sin decir nada, así que, quiero hacerte una pregunta, y quiero una respuesta sincera.- Nick volteó la cabeza para nota que ella ya tenía sus ojos puestos en su figura, asintió una vez y haciendo un movimiento con su pata le dio el pase para hacer su pregunta. Judy dio un largo suspiro, cerró sus ojos unos segundos y los abrió antes de volver a hablar. -¿A ti te gusta esa tal Jessica?-

-No- respondió Nick de manera seca y sin vacilar, cosa que sorprendió a Judy, pues pensó que se daría su tiempo de silencio antes de responder. Esto no supo como tomarlo, y un silencio de unos cuantos minutos la hizo sentir un poco mas tranquila, pues al conocer muy bien a Nick logra entender que una respuesta seca es una respuesta sincera. -Pero aun así necesito que me escuches.- Con esto los nervios de la coneja volvieron. Estos eran como una montaña rusa, subiendo y bajando constantemente, pero se mantuvo paciente hasta que Nick volvió a abrir la boca tras dar unas respiraciones profundas. -Tú me conoces bastante, Judy, y debes tener muy claro que yo encuentro a Jessica una chica hermosa, es de sentimientos sinceros y con un trabajo bastante esforzado, y eso, en un zorro, es algo muy difícil de encontrar. Pero hay otra cosa la cual no debes dudar jamás.- Nick estiró sus patas y levantó a Judy para sentarla sobre sus piernas. El hacerlo le dolió un poco, pero pasados unos segundos la molestia se volvió algo soportable como para poder seguir hablando. -Yo te amo, no hay nadie que logre ocupar mi corazón aparte de ti, y si, Jessica es un disco de rock dentro de una habitación completa de discos de bachata y reggaetón, pero eso no significa que me vaya a fijar en ella asi como asi. Este tiempo en el hospital tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella sobre muchas cosas, pero ninguna fue más allá como para abrirme del mismo modo que lo hago contigo. Solo tú conoces al verdadero Nick Wilde, y ella, aunque siga hablando conmigo de aquí al día en que muera jamás lo hará. Es solo una amiga mas, con la cual debo compartir un café mañana, nada más. ¿Quedó claro?- Judy miro los ojos de Nick antes de, impulsivamente, darle un enorme y profundo beso en sus labios. Ambos disfrutaron del contacto unos segundos hasta que Judy lo dejó para pegar su rostro al pecho del zorro, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Lo siento...- dice separándose y sonriendo mientras se seca las lágrimas. -Es solo que... Fue algo un poco repentino, no pensé que te llevarías bien con una zorra la cual conociste hace unos días, y siendo asi de hermosa... Solo me hizo sentir peor- dicho esto volvió a su semblante triste. -No dudo que me amas, yo también te amo, pero... Cuando estas cosas llegan, no puedo evitar sentirme celosa. Estoy acostumbrada a las miradas dentro del ZPD, pero, si son hembras de tu especie, es otra cosa...- Nick la mira fijamente y pasa su dedo bajo su ojo ayudándola a secar sus lagrimas.

-Es normal, pelusa. Yo también me pongo celoso de como algunos conejos te miran, es más fácil encontrarse con ellos que con zorros, pero hay una cosa que siempre mantengo presente para sentirme más tranquilo, y es que eres muy obstinada.- Judy lo mira con duda por un momento, y tras soltar una pequeña risa le explica la razón. -Eres una coneja la cual si se le mete algo en la cabeza no piensa en otra cosa, y a pesar de haber hablado con muchos conejos sigues amándome como el día en que nos confesamos. Jamás pongo en duda tu amor por mí, y eso es lo único que necesito para estar tranquilo.- Sin vacilar, Nick se acerca a la boca de Judy, ella cierra sus ojos para recibir el contacto del zorro al mismo tiempo que apoya sus patas en su pecho, sintiendo igualmente como unas patas más grandes que las de ella sujetan su cintura.

Fue un contacto al cual ambos están acostumbrados, pero no por eso se aburren de este. Al sentir los labios del otro, sienten como si sus problemas van desapareciendo con cada segundo que pasa, sienten como si todo estuviera siguiendo el curso correcto, pero lo más importante, sienten al otro en un ámbito que desean no compartir con nadie más.

Y hablando de eso...

Hay cosas que van surgiendo junto con el avance de una relación, y una de esas cosas es la intensidad con la cual desean al otro. Los besos se vuelven cada vez más bruscos y sus patas comienzan a deshacer innecesarias prendas de ropa, dejando a ambos animales con la parte superior de sus cuerpos al descubierto. El calor del interior del vehículo los obligó a deshacerse de ellas, y sumando la alta temperatura de sus organismos lo poco que llevan puesto también se vuelve algo despreciable. Nick lleva una de sus patas al pecho de Judy, agarrando y masajeando hasta poder escuchar claramente los gemidos de su compañera, esto solo lo tienta a llevar las cosas más allá, obligándose a acercar su boca al pecho libre para besarlo y lamerlo con lasciva. Judy solo puede usar sus patas para tocar el abdomen descubierto de Nick, el cual duro y trabajado solo la tienta a querer hacer ese adonis suyo una vez más, y sin poder aguantar las ganas, se deshace del agarre de Nick para llevar ambas patas a su cinturón. Con un movimiento casi instintivo se deshace tanto de este como del pantalón del zorro, logrando ver un bulto listo y preparado para la acción bajo su ropa interior.

Nick aun estaba algo adolorido de sus piernas, por lo que Judy debe guiar los movimientos, no sin antes deshacerse de sus propias prendas e inclinar completamente el asiento dejando a Nick estirado sobre este. Volvió a besar al zorro antes de dirigirse al bóxer que aprisiona su adorado tesoro, deshaciéndose de él para tocar el miembro descubierto de Nick con sus patas. Estando ella desnuda y Nick también, lo que vino después fue algo obvio tomando en cuenta la acción que ambos desean, y con un lento movimiento Judy se sentó sobre la erección del zorro, abriendo su mojada entrepierna para darle entrada a su zona más privada, cosa a la cual ya estaba acostumbrada, pero no por eso puede jugar rudo todavía. Inició con movimientos lentos y poco sincronizados, pues aun teniendo unas piernas fuertes se le es difícil llevar el ritmo en aquella posición, tanto por ser agotadora como al no estar completamente en sus cinco sentidos debido a la enorme cantidad de excitación que recorre su cuerpo, la cual solo se intensifica a medida entra y sale el miembro de Nick. Los gemidos y gruñidos se intensificaron con el pasar de los minutos, y con esto el cansancio de Judy fue algo que debía llegar tarde o temprano, por lo que con un poco de culpa se dejó caer agotada sobre el cuerpo de Nick. Él, sin querer detenerse, tomó el trasero de Judy con un fuerte agarre y dio nuevo inicio a los movimientos pélvicos retomando la entrada y salida. Fue necesario que la coneja mordiera la piel cubierta de pelaje de su zorro para ahogar los fuertes gemidos que ya estaban pasando a ser gritos de placer, pero no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte grito al momento de llegar al orgasmo. Nick también estaba cerca del clímax, y tras unos cuantos empujes pasado el orgasmo de Judy, dejó salir todo su contenido en el interior de la coneja, la cual sonrió enormemente al sentir ese cálido liquido llenar su interior. Esta consiente que no puede tener hijos de Nick, pero la planificación familiar no es algo que pase por su cabeza todavía, y cuando esta llegue a su mente encontrara la forma de tener una familia con Nick por muy difícil que sea, pero por ahora, se alegra de tener todo de Nick en su interior.

Un rato pasó mientras ambos compartían el asiento de la patrulla, Judy sobre Nick pudo sentir como su respiración y ritmo cardiaco volvía a la normalidad, mientras él con una pata apoyada en la espalda de Judy busca alguna explicación de por qué esta tan loco por ella. Ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de entender que deben comenzar a moverse pero felices de haber pasado un momento de esta índole junto al otro, y con un último beso, volvieron a vestirse para continuar con sus vidas.

 **Al día siguiente... Sábado 29 de Octubre…**

-Rodríguez, Delgato, Wolford en Tundratown... Rinohorn, Francine, Fangmire Sahara Square... Wilde, Hopps... Mi oficina. Ahora... Los demás retírense.- Ante las declaraciones del jefe Bogo en la reunión de todas las mañanas todos reaccionaron de la misma manera, es decir, con los ojos bien abiertos, algunos puestos en la pareja recientemente nombrada, otros en la expresión seria del jefe, e independiente sea el lugar donde los apuntes solo puede significar una cosa... Problemas. Bogo tiene de por si un carácter bastante tosco, no por nada es el jefe del ZPD y el único capaz de poner en su lugar a todos los animales presentes en la sala de reuniones, pero por otro lado, Judy y Nick no tienen idea de por qué ese serio rostro se debe a algo relacionado con ellos, por lo que solo deben acatar las órdenes y seguir a su "amado" jefecito hasta el lugar mencionado.

El camino fue silencioso y lleno de miradas curiosas, todo acompañado de un estupefacto zorro y una psicoseada coneja. Nick no deja de pensar en que pudo meter a ambos en problemas, estuvo unos días en el hospital por lo que no ha preparado ninguna treta para molestar a su jefe o compañeros, de hecho aun no tiene nada en mente, sus bromas son mas espontaneas y siempre resultan en el momento, por lo que existe solo una cosa en su mente lo cual pudo terminar en este problema, y va directamente ligado a cualquier cosa respecto a su relación secreta con Judy. Ella, por su parte, no tiene idea de nada, las miradas no la dejan pensar tranquila y su mente solo se dedica a divagar en ideas diversas hasta que los tres policías llegan a la oficina.

-Bien- comienza Bogo una vez han tomado asiento, -tengo tres cosas que hablar con ustedes, lo primero tiene que ver con tu condición, Wilde. Debido a eso no puedes trabajar afuera del edificio ni moviéndote de un lado para otro, por lo que durante una semana, tiempo el cual se me fue informado necesitaras reposar, trabajaras en recepción.- La expresión sorprendida de Nick ante esta primera declaración no fue algo ausente, pero todo tiene una explicación. -Esta mañana recibí una llamada de Garraza, resulta que cuando salía de su departamento tuvo un pequeño accidente. El ascensor estaba descompuesto, por lo que se vio obligado en usar la escalera, y cuando bajaba, un par de cachorros de tigre pasaron corriendo, tropezó y se rompió una pata en la caída.- Cuando ambos escucharon la noticia, no pudieron evitar sentir una carcajada a punto de explotar, pero por respeto a su compañero no hicieron nada. Al comienzo se preocuparon al escuchar la palabra "accidente", pero una vez supieron el desenlace las cosas tomaron un rumbo bastante distinto. -Será un día en el hospital y una semana de recuperación. ¿Crees tener problemas para encargarte de eso, Wilde?-

-Puedo hacerlo señor- responde llevando una pata a su frente a modo de saludo. -No estoy completamente inhabilitado, me encargare de la labor de Garraza mientras se recupera.-

-Me alegra saber eso- retoma Bogo. -En segundo lugar, Hopps, tienes tres opciones mientras Wilde vuelve a su condición normal- dice tomando un papel y colocándose un par de anteojos. -Dejare de lado los parquímetros y archivos, pues es bastante obvio que no querrás trabajar en eso, en cambio, te propongo ser instructora temporal en la sede de la academia camino a Bunny Burrows, la misma en la cual te formaste. Tengo entendido que otros conejos se están postulando para policías, y según la instructora están teniendo los mismo problemas tuyos, por lo que sería perfecto si pudieras ir a ayudarles, darles consejos, ese tipo de cosas.- Judy al escuchar eso no dudo en afirmarlo, el ayudar a los demás es un aspecto en el cual es muy buena, y si se trata de ayudar a su raza a trascender para demostrarle a los demás que también pueden ser grandes en la vida, encantada.

-Cuente conmigo, jefe Bogo- dice imitando el gesto anterior de Nick.

-Excelente. Sabrás que hacer apenas llegues. Por último...- esta vez, Bogo se agachó a sacar algo de un cajón en su escritorio, y cuando retomó su posición erguida en el asiento les mostró a Nick y a Judy algo que los conmociono bastante. _¿RELACIÓN SECRETA?_ dice el titular de una popular revista de moda para la cual Gazelle ha dado entrevistas, por lo que su fama es bien conocida por todo el público femenino, incluso Judy compra ejemplares de dicha en algunas ocasiones para obtener consejos de moda, pero esta vez sintió que no la estaba ayudando en nada. -Antes que piensen cualquier cosa, mi esposa tenia este ejemplar, y volviendo al tema, existen rumores que entre ustedes hay una relación inter especie entre presa y depredador.- Ambos estaban atónitos y muy confundidos, muy bien guardaron su secreto más oscuro como para haber dejado espacios los cuales lo dejaran al descubierto, no había falla alguna, pero como se menciono anteriormente, todo tiene una explicación.

- _El amor esta en el aire, y como a todos en algún momento nos llega la hora de caer en el, se dice que lo mismo esta ocurriendo entre los policías Judy Hopps y Nicholas Wilde. Nada está dicho, pero su relación para una gran cantidad de público el cual hemos entrevistado es bastante cercana a tal punto de parecer sospechosa. Cabe recalcar el pensamiento social de muchos animales, pues esta tipo de relaciones son bastante mal vistas aun cuando son legales desde el ámbito jurídico, pero ya ha habido casos de desconfianza hacia los policías solo por este rumor. ¿Sera verdad o la población de Zootopia piensa de mas?_ ¡Eso está fuera de lugar!- reclama Judy al leer el cuerpo del reportaje, olvidándose completamente de lo demás, siendo solo opiniones de los animales entrevistados los cuales no son nada alentadores.

-¿Te molesta que me vean como tu novio, pelusa?- dice Nick a modo de broma recibiendo una muy mala mirada de Judy, pero no por eso dejo de lado su expresión calmada, cosa que a Bogo le pareció bastante curiosa, pues usualmente cuando hablan mal de uno lo primero que hace un animal común y corriente es conmocionarse, en cambio Nick tomo una actitud bastante distinta. Bogo sabia que Nick estaba pensando lo mismo que él, de hecho solo era Judy la cual no podía ver la solución. No es necesario enojarse, Zanahorias, solo debemos decirle a la revista que no estamos saliendo y problema arreglado.- Fue ahí cuando entendió porque Nick estaba tan calmado, ya tenía una solución para todo cuando apenas se presentó el problema, ella en cambio se estaba dejando llevar por algo que los demás animales de Zootopia consideraban como un simple rumor y no como una realidad, pero aun asi es necesario hacer algo para limpiar el nombre del ZPD, pues si un simple rumor puede hacer que la entidad completa tenga problemas, entonces las cosas si tienen un poco de complejidad.

-Me alegra que lo veas desde ese punto, Wilde, y Hopps, tranquila- dice el jefe Bogo devolviendo al ambiente previo a la oficina. -Llamaré hoy mismo a la revista para programar una entrevista con ustedes dos, una vez tenga la fecha les hare saber. Ahora, Hopps, quedas en libertad de acción. Wilde, a recepción. Pueden retirarse.-

Una vez se encuentran fuera de la oficina de Bogo, Nick mira a Judy la cual apenas puso una pata afuera dejo caer sus orejas con una obvia expresión desmotivada. No fue necesario preguntarle las razones, pues él se encuentra en igualdad de condiciones, todo por ese estúpido fragmento el cual solo deja en evidencia el vago pensamiento de los ciudadanos de Zootopia. A nadie le gusta escuchar desaprobación cuando toma una decisión, y si se trata del animal con el cual quieres compartir el resto de tu vida, es inevitable no sentirse destrozado por dentro. Quizás no era su familia, pero era algo mucho más grande, una sociedad completa en su contra, una sociedad la cual no tiene miedo en herir los sentimientos de un animal si es por dejar en claro su pensamiento, y sí, asi de crueles pueden ser los animales de Zootopia. Aun asi, deben continuar moviéndose, algún día será necesario decir la verdad, porque ninguno acabara con esto, morirían antes de dejar ir al otro. Cosa que ambos tienen bastante claro.

-No te preocupes, pelusa, todo estará bien a fin de cuentas. Los buenos siempre ganan al final- le dice Nick con una sonrisa y un abrazo amistoso al encontrarse en un lugar público.

-A veces me pregunto si seremos nosotros los malos de la historia.- El desánimo de Judy podía verse reflejado, pero para ese tipo de cosas tiene a Nick a su lado, el cual siempre fue bueno para elegir sus palabras.

-Judy- dice Nick apoyando una rodilla en el suelo sintiendo un leve dolor, pero no por eso hará las cosas de una forma diferente. -Dos animales que se aman no tiene nada de malo, los malo son aquellos que no les permiten estar juntos. El amar a alguien no es pecado, y jamás me arrepentiré de haber caído ante ti, Judy Hopps, no quiero ni necesito a otra hembra, solo a ti.-

-Odio cuando dices esas cosas cuando no puedo besarte...- responde Judy con una risilla maliciosa. Nick le otorga una mirada bastante similar, haciéndole entender perfectamente sus intenciones, pero por ahora, es necesario volver a trabajar.

Durante todo el día, Nick se encargó de atender llamadas, consultas de animales, entre otras cosas de oficina, trabajo bastante fácil pero hostigante y aburrido. No logra entender como Garraza puede vivir cumpliendo esa labor a diario, pero del mismo modo que tiene a Judy para hacer sus días amenos en un trabajo bastante sacrificado y rutinario, Garraza también tendrá su forma de hacerlo, pero Nick no es de comer donuts mientras ve videos de Gazelle en sus tiempos libres, el preferiría estar leyendo algún libro, jugar videojuegos, o ver alguna serie de su gusto, pero como no tenía idea del tipo de labor que le tocaría cumplir hasta regresar al campo no pudo cubrir nada de esas cosas antes. Por otro lado, se dio el tiempo de pensar algunas cosas, la entrevista por ejemplo, y una más especial ligada directamente a aquella zorra enfermera llamada Jessica. Tiene una cita con ella el día de mañana, y aunque no le guste llamarlo de esa forma, todos sus compañeros de trabajo definirían su reunión con ese término. Por su cabeza pasaron las reacciones de ella al momento de verlo, pues Nick siempre fue bueno en notar pequeños cambios en cualquier animal, y debe decir que si se trata de él, Jessica tiene un determinado cambio de humor. Sabe perfectamente la razón de este, por lo que dentro de muchas cosas que debe pensar, se le viene una más a la cabeza como última carta si las cosas en la entrevista se salen de control.

Sacando su celular del bolsillo, llama a Judy la cual decidió ir de compras con Fru Fru aprovechando su día libre, mentalizándose al mismo tiempo sobre las palabras que va a decirle a su novia. Tiene claro que no se lo tomará para nada bien, pero siempre es necesario tener una carta bajo la manga, y Jessica, por mucho que lo deteste... Es la suya.

 **Horas más tarde...**

Ambos se juntaron en el departamento de Nick una vez terminó su turno, el mensaje tuvo un recibimiento muy poco grato tomando en cuenta la llamada de esta mañana después que Nick inició su labor como recepcionista, pero es necesario hablar sobre el asunto tomando en cuenta la situación.

Mientras cumplía sus labores como recepcionista, Nick tuvo un extraño presentimiento, algo que va ligado directamente a la futura entrevista debido al artículo que leyeron en la mañana, y algo para lo cual debe prepararse mentalmente con el fin de no caer ante las palabras de alguien contratado por ser bueno en la oratoria.

Cuando Judy entró en el departamento, ambos tomaron asiendo en el sofá de la sala de estar de Nick, pero por extraño que pareciese, ninguno estaba pendiente de mostrarse romántico en ese momento, al contrario, se podía percibir un ambiente bastante tenso, y cuando ya las cosas pareciera que no pueden empeorar Judy decidió hablar.

-¿Que quisiste decir con esa llamada, Nick?- un leve tono de molestia se percibió en el habla de Judy, y bueno, quien no estaría molesto después de escuchar que debe planear una estrategia con una zorra que te provoco celos apenas le diste una primera mirada.

-Escúchame, Judy, todo tiene una explicación, pero debes confiar en mí como siempre lo has hecho. ¿De acuerdo?- Judy se dio unos segundos para pensar, y terminó asintiendo con un poco de desgano en su rostro. Nick se puso de pie y tomo posición frente a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos. -Muy bien, primero que todo, no tuve mucho tiempo para explicarme bien por teléfono debido al trabajo, pero necesito decirte algunas cosas sobre la entrevista que daremos a esta revista.- Judy, al escuchar las palabras de Nick, se sintió bastante confundida. Era una confusión que obviamente exteriorizaría al estar hablando con el animal que mas confía en el mundo entero, pero en una parte de su subconsciente estaba completamente furiosa por las palabras que escuchó de su zorro, y espera rotundamente que esa ira no la consuma ni le haga hacer algo de lo cual se arrepentiría.

-Nick, por celular me dijiste que debías hablar conmigo sobre una estrategia que involucra un noviazgo falso con Jessica, ¿y ahora me vienes con esa revista? Solo necesitamos decir que no somos novios y asunto arreglado. ¿Es tan difícil entender eso?- Judy no pudo evitar subir el tono de su voz debido al enojo, el cual es muy bien justificado.

-Primero que todo, no te exaltes, segundo, ellos no se quedaran contentos con eso, Judy.-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Me refiero a eso mismo. Ellos no se quedarán contentos con nuestras palabras, conozco al tipo de animales a los cuales pertenecen, y solo les importa causar revuelo en la sociedad, y lo nuestro ya es algo para que cause algo como eso. Aunque le digamos esas cosas, enviarán animales a vigilarnos, no nos dejarán tranquilos, ellos nunca se quedan solo con las palabras, buscan la verdad aunque tengan que literalmente desnudar y denigrar al animal. No creas que lo hago porque si, no es algo que quiera hacer tampoco, sabes que nunca me ha interesado la opinión pública, incluso mi empleo te lo debo a ti y si debo dejarlo para complacerte yo lo haria sin dudarlo, pero tú eres distinta, eres un trofeo, Judy, eres el trofeo del ZPD, y quien corre peligro en este asunto eres obviamente tú.- Judy abre sus ojos sorprendida por las palabras de Nick, pues nunca dimensionó que un animal podría hacer ese tipo de cosas, mucho menos por cosas como esa, pero si existen animales que dedican su vida a hacer el mal, entonces también existen animales con el suficiente tiempo libre como para aceptar vigilar a dos policías día y noche hasta obtener el material que necesita.

 _Definitivamente soy más inocente de lo que creí..._ piensa la coneja.

-Esos tipos son cosa seria, Judy, y no quiero que nada malo te pase...- Nick se acerca a la coneja y la abraza, no como un abrazo de amor, mucho menos de confort, es mas como si estuviera pidiendo perdón por las cosas que dice. A ningún animal le gusta ver al amor de su vida con otro, y mucho menos le gustaría verlo solo por necesidad. Nick se aburrió de engañar a los animales de Zootopia, pero si es por la protección de Judy, si es para que ella mantenga su trabajo soñado con normalidad, entonces es capaz de engañar hasta al mismísimo Bogo.

-Zorro torpe...- dice Judy correspondiendo el abrazo y dejando salir una lagrima de frustración. -Odio cuando tienes razón, mucho menos odio el no poder decirle que no a tus corazonadas... Nos has sacado de muchas, y sería incorrecto que como novia y compañera no confiara en ti... Pero no quiero verte con otra animal... Solo te quiero para mí...- a esta altura de la conversación Judy comenzó a llorar, estaba completamente negada a compartir al amor de su vida, y el tener que hacerlo para protegerse es una de las cosas que más la destroza.

-Yo también, pero créeme, estos tipos son peligrosos. Todo aquel que mueva grandes masas de mamíferos lo es, y tomando en cuenta la gran cantidad de ciudadanos que desaprueban relaciones como la nuestra, no es bueno que salgamos sin un salvoconducto.-

-Entiendo...- dice Judy separándose de Nick y secando sus lágrimas para ver que en los ojos de su amado zorro también se formaron unas cuantas gotas de tristeza. Pocas veces ha visto a Nick llorar, pero todas ellas tienen algo en común... En todas y cada una de ellas, fue por algo relacionado con ella.

-Ahora- vuelve a hablar Nick, -necesito que me digas una cosa. ¿Estás completamente de acuerdo con eso?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con esa pregunta?- pregunta obviamente confundida tras toda la plática anterior.

-Judy, si tú me lo pides, no es necesario llevar a cabo este plan ni engañar a más animales. Le diremos a todo el mundo que estamos juntos, pero estaremos obligados a aceptar todo lo que se nos ponga en frente. Por lo que… Dejo la decisión final en tus patas…- Dice Nick antes de un nuevo silencio en el cual Judy se dedicó a pensar. ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente quiere ella? En una pequeña parte si quiere decir la verdad, pero si lo hacen lo más probable es que una parte de la sociedad bastante grande se les lance encima, afectando tanto su estilo de vida como al mismo ZPD, puede incluso decir que algunos compañeros estarán en su contra. Sera necesario dejar de lado su rutina perfecta, y el revelarse no asegura que la sociedad vaya a cambiar su pensamiento de un día para otro, llevando a una época oscura mas para ambos que para Zootopia. Judy solo quiere estar tranquila junto a Nick, y por lo visto, si es necesario engañar a más animales, habrá que hacerlo… Usando todos los medios necesarios.

Ante tomada una decisión, Judy posa ambas patas en las mejillas de Nick, le da un pequeño beso en su nariz, y le revela su última palabra en esta discusión.

-¿Serás capaz de hacerlo, Nick? ¿Serás capaz de engañar a una zorra de buenos sentimientos mientras te mantienes a mi lado? ¿Serás capaz de engañar a todos nuestros compañeros y familiares para mantener a esos sin vida lejos de nosotros?- El silencio se dio una vez más, pero Nick tenía muy claro su respuesta al entender a Judy, una respuesta que lo llevara a una vida de engaño -para él- mucho peor que sus tretas, mucho peor que una vida engañándose a sí mismo al hacer algo para lo cual no fue hecho, pero si es por Judy, llegaría hasta el final de todo.

-Si... Soy totalmente capaz...-

 **2 días después…**

La entrevista fue programada para llevarse a cabo en la misma oficina de Bogo durante la mañana antes que Judy fuera a la escuela de formación del ZPD, y pocos minutos antes del inicio de esta ambos policías estaban preparados para dar sus declaraciones. Cuando se encontraron dentro de la oficina, divisaron a una cerda de contextura bastante esbelta para su especie, ambos sintieron desagrado al verla, pues no todos los días te encuentras animales vestidos con prendas exuberantemente llamativas y de colores chillones, hasta los anteojos que llevaba puestos tenían un marco rosado pastel, el cual a cualquier animal de mente común y corriente podría hacer vomitar. Por otro lado, su cabello era pasable, hasta el cuello de largo y peinado hasta el último de estos.

-Oh, ya llegaron. Siéntense por favor- dijo la cerda con un tono de voz que parecía fingido, pero no por eso dejaba de ser horrible para ambos, más si tomamos en cuenta que no tuvo el descaro de presentarse. Decidieron hacerle caso mientras todo esto cumplía su curso. -Muy bien, tengo entendido que me llamaron para hablar del artículo publicado en nuestra revista hace unos días, díganme... ¿Que tienen para decirnos?- Ambos se miraron intercambiando su desagrado por una expresión bastante seria y profesional, como debe ser siempre por parte de los implementos del ZPD.

-Queremos que deje de esparcir rumores sobre una relación entre nosotros dos- dijo Judy. -No aceptaré que se digan calumnias sobre mi compañero y yo, mucho menos aquellas que denigran el nombre del ZPD, por lo que con respeto, le pido que dejen de decir cosas que no son verdad.-

-Oh, querida, tenía bastante claro que fui llamada para eso- respondió la cerda dejando confundidos a los dos policías. –Aun así, vine para preguntarles directamente sobre lo que sienten cada uno por el otro. ¿Verdaderamente están seguros de no sentir nada por el otro?- esa pregunta sorprendió a Judy, pero no a Nick, el cual estaba más preparado para cuando las situaciones toman un rumbo el cual es difícil de controlar, si hablamos de negociaciones.

-No quiero ser el malo de la película, pero ¿por qué esta preguntándonos todo eso? Ya le dijimos que no sentimos nada por el otro y aun asi alarga esta conversación redundando sobre el mismo tema.-

-Señor Wilde, no sé si leyeron el articulo completo, pero en si solo los usamos de ejemplo para englobar un tema de mayor cuidado, y me estoy refiriendo a las parejas entre presas y depredadores. Si bien, la mayoría de los ciudadanos mantienen el pensamiento tradicionalista de presa con presa y depredador con depredador, una cantidad de animales la cual no es menor acepta parejas de este estilo. Diciéndolo de otro modo, ustedes serian como la gran calamidad que llevaría a esta ciudad a tener un pensamiento distinto.-

-Con eso está diciendo que usted aprueba las relaciones de este tipo. ¿Me equivoco?- pregunta Nick. Ella solo asiente con una sonrisa pequeña. -Bueno, déjeme decirle que sus palabras son bastante convincentes, podría incluso hacer que un animal de mente moldeable cambie su parecer con solo una frase... Pero este no es el caso, señorita...-

-Grumps, Mary Grumps.-

-Señorita Grumps, muy bien, me temo que las cosas no serán de esa forma. Porque para su información...- Nick estaba seguro de decir lo siguiente, pero no por eso quiere hacerlo. Las cosas entre Judy y él tomaban un curso bastante agradable hasta que cierta revista quiso entrometerse, y por muchas cosas que deban hacer, ambos mantendrán su postura que dejar las cosas como deben estar. -Yo tengo alguien que me gusta, ella lo sabe, y voy a pedirle que sea mi novia en poco tiempo.-

 **Un día antes...**

-Asi que tu madre está hospitalizada...- pregunta Nick sentado en la banca de un parque junto a Jessica. Ambos se juntaron en las afueras del ZPD para su cita, la cual fue llevada a cabo con la mayor de las normalidades, pero en el transcurso de esta Nick pudo notar algo raro en el rostro de la zorra, una gota de tristeza combinada con alegría, mezcla bastante poco usual, por lo que Nick se vio en la obligación de saber las razones, y al irse de la cafetería en la cual compartieron su bebida caliente tomaron asiento en la banca de un parque cercano para dar inicio al interrogatorio. -¿Es muy complicado?- vuelve a preguntar el zorro recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de una -ahora completamente- triste Jessica. -¿Y no puedes atenderla tú misma? Digo, para asegurar que esté recibiendo todo de manera correcta…-

-No... Es imposible. No podemos hacernos cargo de nuestros familiares por norma del hospital. Somos profesionales, y debemos demostrarlo en todo momento, y este tipo de situaciones nos aleja de nuestra labor profesional. Con suerte me dejan preguntar sobre su estado, pero hasta el momento no hay cambio alguno. La incertidumbre me está matando, Nick- ante eso, Jessica abre bastante los ojos y lleva sus patas a su boca muy avergonzada al tratarlo por su nombre asi de la nada. -Lo siento... Yo... No quise...- dice tratando de corregirse, pero es interrumpida antes de poder terminar.

-Está bien, no te preocupes- interrumpe con una leve carcajada. -En sí puedo decir que pasamos situaciones muy similares, Jessica- Nick en ese momento desvió su vista hacia el cielo, ignorando completamente el sonrojo de la zorra al ser tratada por su nombre. -Quiero decir, mis compañeros y yo estamos sometidos a situaciones peligrosas de vez en cuando, y aun cuando te esfuerces por hacer lo mejor posible nada asegura tu bien ni el de los demás. Menos cuando trabajas con alguien que suele tomar riesgos innecesarios.-

-¿Se refiere a la señorita Hopps?- pregunta Jessica recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación. Tras eso, no puede evitar sentirse triste una vez más, pero... ¿Por qué? -Puedo ver que se preocupa mucho por ella.-

-Judy y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación- dice él de una manera algo tosca. -Lamento si lo digo de esa forma, pero ya tuvimos un problema por animales que pensaron de ese mismo modo, y créeme, si vas a hacer lo mismo prefiero dejar esta conversación hasta aquí.-

-Oh, no, no, no, no... Bueno... Donde trabajo escucho muchas cosas, además, si te refieres al artículo de la revista Wild Chick no estás solo, a cualquiera le molestaría. Pero prefiero saber la verdad antes que emitir juicios de valor- dice mirando la expresión seria del zorro, y trata de alguna forma calmar el malentendido, llegando a su cabeza una idea al ver la pata del macho. -Yo te creo, Nick- dice posando su pata sobre la suya. Nick no puede decir que le gustó el gesto por razones que ella desconoce, pero no puede decir que le desagrada por completo, más cuando realmente sirve para calmarle.

-Gracias...- dice sonriendo nuevamente. -Volviendo al tema... Lo siento por tu madre. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, pero algo me dice que todo saldrá bien.- Esa frase hizo sonreír a Jessica, por muchas ganas de llorar que sienta, pero puede sentir confort absoluto al recibir una mirada del macho, un confort que hace saltar su corazón. -Por otro lado, no tienes que seguir ocultando como te sientes. Somos zorros, nos conocemos el uno al otro, y puedo asegurar lo ansiosa que estas por llegar a casa y ponerte a llorar- al escuchar eso, Jessica se sorprende. Pudo leer su ánimo desde el comienzo por mucho que ella trató de ocultarlo, pero como se mencionó anteriormente, Nick es bueno para saber las verdaderas intenciones de un animal. Al darse cuenta de eso, no perdió más tiempo y se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Nick para dejar ir todas esas lágrimas que guardaba y tenía pensado soltarlas en su habitación. Nick la abrazo y acaricio su nuca, brindándole comodidad y un confort todavía mayor a la hembra, la cual desea desde lo más profundo de su ser que esta escena no termine nunca.

-Gracias... Y... Perdón al mismo tiempo...- dice Jessica secándose las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes- sus voces y el llanto es reemplazado por un momento de silencio en donde Jessica permaneció apoyada en Nick, y en donde él no dejo de abrazarle y darle cariño en el pelaje de su nuca. En un momento, Jessica miró el rostro de Nick pudiendo ver sus ojos observándola detenidamente, se quedó unos cuantos segundos asi hasta que por inercia cerro los suyos, esperando un contacto que le haría sentir aun más feliz. Pero en vez de eso... -¿Pasa algo?- dijo Nick haciendo que Jessica espabilara. Se separo de Nick y comenzó a dar pequeñas risas nerviosas.

-No, si, no... Ah... Olvídalo- dice con torpeza.

-Pero dime, no tienes por qué temerme- dice Nick con un tono burlón el cual lo caracteriza.

-Bueno... Es solo que... De verdad estoy agradecida porque me hayas escuchado, y... También estoy agradecida por tus buenos deseos hacia la salud de mi madre y tu disposición para aguantarme mientras me desahogue... Y... Bueno... Me gustaría darte las gracias.- Jessica se acercó a Nick sentándose pegado a él, pensando si será bueno hacer su próxima jugada.

-Vamos, no es necesa- esta vez, fue Nick quien lo interrumpió, pero no por palabras, sino por la acción de Jessica dándole un profundo beso en sus labios. El contacto fue cálido y suave para ambos, y la zorra sintió como si su corazón quisiera salir disparado de su pecho por la felicidad del momento. Una vez se separó de él, se puso de pie e inició su retirada no sin antes dar las gracias por todo, pero una pata tomándola por su brazo no dejó que diera un paso más, y cuando volteo, vio a Nick con una expresión bastante seria, y una hipnotizarte mirada de la cual no pudo escapar. -Jessica... Dime una cosa...- ella puede ver que no tiene escapatoria, y voltea su cuerpo para encarar su propio destino. -¿Tu que sientes por mi?-

-Yo... Tu...- sus labios tiemblan y su voz titubea, pero ya causo la lluvia, es momento para ella de afrontar la tempestad. -Nick... Sé que ha pasado muy poco tiempo, pero... Las cosas que has hecho por mí... Como me haces reír, cuando me escuchas, lo fácil que es para ti el llegar a mí... Me hacen sentir... Feliz... Es una felicidad que no he sentido hace mucho tiempo, y... Bueno... Creo que... Por eso, sumado a lo apuesto que eres, y otras cosas... Me gustas...- un nuevo silencio llega a la escena, un silencio donde Nick se mantuvo mirando los ojos de Jessica, esperando que terminara de hablar, porque claro tiene que no es lo único. -Pero... Sé que ha pasado poco tiempo, y es difícil que sientas lo mismo por mi... Perdón si estoy haciendo el ridículo. Si lo prefieres... Podemos seguir y hacer como que no he dicho nada.- Nick suspiró una vez y le dio un pequeño silencio a Jessica, ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero él tenía claro que debía hacer, algo que ya le había comentado a Judy, y que dentro de todas las discusiones que ha tenido y tendrá durante el presente día, esta es la más suave.

-La verdad...- comienza a hablar mientras se acerca a Jessica, la cual solo se queda paralizada mientras observa la distancia entre ellos volviéndose cada vez menos. Nick ya estaba prácticamente junto a ella, casi tocando su cuerpo con el de él, y una vez abrió la boca, Jessica escuchó unas palabras que jamás olvidará. -No es algo que quisiera olvidar- dijo Nick antes de besarla. Fue un beso que podría definirse como perfecto, el perfecto clima, la situación, todo alrededor lo era, incluso Jessica pudo definirlo de esa forma, pero Nick tiene en su mente otra cosa, y solo espera que sus precoces acciones sean acordes al presentimiento que cursa por su cabeza.

 _Grandes cambios se vienen dentro de nuestra relación... Y aunque no me gusten ni a mí ni a Judy... Siento que debo hacerlo... Por favor, que no esté equivocado..._

 **De vuelta en la entrevista...**

-Usted... ¿Tiene novia, señor Wilde?- pregunta la cerda acomodando su perfecta y cabellera. Se pudo observar una expresión desconsternada, pues no se esperaba tal afirmación.

-Repito y corrijo, tengo a alguien que me gusta y le pediré que sea mi novia, por lo que todas esas preguntas están más fuera de lugar de lo que piensa, señorita Grumps.- La cerda a pesar de estar sorprendida no dejó salir ningún otro sentimiento, pues no es profesional dentro de su área que exprese sus emociones asi como asi, pero dentro de ella, estaba furiosa. Quería sacarles si o si una relación oculta para genera controversia en la sociedad, pues como dice el dicho, hay animales que solo quieren ver el mundo arder, y el mundo de la moda no esta exento de esos animales. Un silencio se dio en la habitación, y una sonrisa se vio reflejada en los rostros de ambos policías, cosa que molestó aun mas a la entrevistadora, pero como las dudas ya fueron aclaradas, su presencia no era necesaria. Aun asi, esa sonrisa fue lo que no dejó tranquila a la señorita Grumps, y reflejando una sonrisa en su rostro se dio cuenta que dentro de todo, si hay algo oculto que no están contando.

-Muy bien, entonces me retiro.- Los pasos hacia la puerta de salida fueron lentos, y ni Judy ni Nick quitaron su mirada de la cerda que acababa de hacer la entrevista profesional más corta del mundo, de seguro le darían un record Guinness por eso, pero eso sería si las cosas hubieran acabado. -Una última cosa...- dice frente a la puerta de la oficina. -¿Saben porque fui contratada para una revista de este calibre?- pregunta sin recibir respuesta en largos segundos, ninguno quiso responder, pues tenían claro que era una pregunta capciosa que al final terminaría afirmando el mal presentimiento de Nick.

-Siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y nunca me detengo.-

 **-o-**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, mis pelusas, espero les haya gustado y entretenido. No se que decir en estos momentos asi que hare un mensaje corto... Cualquier critica, sugerencia, comentario, todo será leido y meditado con el fin de llevar esta historia por un curso que sea de su agrado, ahora si el problema soy yo... Que pena 3 Sin nada mas que decir, me retiro...**

 **Se despide TrollAFKgaming y nos vemos en otro capitulo o historia :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Que hay pelusas. He vuelto a este mundo de escritura y cosas varias, y por ende muchas cosas enfermas como los sin vida que escriben cosas furry... Lamento la demora, pero realmente este tiempo estuve muy ocupado, trabajando duro, como un esclavo, pero bueno, como el asesino siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen, si o si iba a volver a actualizar pues pretendo terminar esto por mucho tiempo que me tome...**

 **Como he dicho anteriormente, no se si los dejaré contentos con este episodio, pero espero les guste mucho y lo disfruten. Tuve ademas de poco tiempo una crisis sobre como continuar la historia, porque todo está planeado, pero como todas las cosas buenas, la gracia está en el RELLENO... Okno... ¿U oksi?**

 **Bueh, no mas cosas sin sentido e inutiles, vamonos a lo que es realmente importante. Espero les guste el episodio... Corre video...**

 **-o-**

 **Puedes, pero no debes - Zootopia**

Capitulo 5: Alphonse

 **4 meses antes... Sábado 10 de Diciembre... 11 en punto am...**

-¿¡Es una broma!?- dice -o mejor dicho grita- Judy dentro de la enorme patrulla del ZPD logrando que cierto zorro se distraiga del tránsito y casi estrelle el vehículo contra un poste tras una arriesgada maniobra. Gracias al cielo, logra detenerse frente a un semáforo en rojo pudiendo darle a su compañera una mirada interrogativa la cual es horriblemente ignorada, pues ella se encuentra con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pata mientras con la otra sostiene un ejemplar de una famosa revista de moda femenina. Nick al ver que no consigue respuesta de Judy dirige sus ojos a la revista entendiendo el por qué esta tan molesta.

-"¿TRIO AMOROSO?"- dice el título del reportaje. -"Tras casi dos meses en los cuales el conocido policía Nicholas Wilde inició su relación con la enfermera Jessica Miller se podría decir que la hembra no ha estado del todo tranquila pues se habla de un entorpecimiento de su noviazgo debido a las constantes interrupciones por parte de la policía Judy Hopps, la cual aun parece estar muy apegada a su compañero de patrulla. ¿Sera este el inicio de un triangulo amoroso bastante controversial?"-

-¿¡Puedes creerlo!?- grita Judy sin dejar que Nick termine de leer, aunque de todos modos no tenía muchas ganas de seguir leyendo, pues ya con lo que llevaba era suficiente para querer hacerlo vomitar. -Digo, hemos llevado nuestra relación bastante bien como para mantener a esas sin vida lejos de nosotros, no nos hemos expuesto a riesgos y tuviste que iniciar una relación falsa para poder mantener a esa cerda callada. ¿Aún así quieren seguir con esto? ¿Es que acaso no nos pueden dejar en paz?- El enojo de Judy era algo que Nick pocas veces veía, pero cuando lo hacía no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo por lo que pudiera llegar a hacer en ese estado. Judy es una coneja muy emocional, no tanto por temas de especie -bueno, también-, sino de personalidad, y por ende puede llegar a un estado de impulsividad en el cual no logra controlar mucho sus acciones.

Aun así, no es como si Nick pensara diferente, pues no es el primer reportaje sobre ellos que aparece en esa revista en el poco tiempo en el cual iniciaron esta mentira donde Jessica está involucrada, incluso en algunas ocasiones han recibido unas miradas poco agradables o insultos por parte otros animales los cuales no la sacaron nada barata (pues insultar a un policía puede tomarse como desacato a una autoridad), pero no por eso no causa una herida, después de todo, día tras día se convencen más que la sociedad de Zootopia tiene una de las mentes más cerradas que pudieran existir en el mundo.

-No es como si pudiéramos hacer algo además de esperar- dice Nick retomando su mirada en el transito, pues el semáforo volvió a dar el color verde. Judy, por su parte, lo mira desconsternada, pues el no recibir apoyo del animal que amas es algo bastante nefasto para la salud mental de una coneja que, como se mencionó anteriormente, se deja llevar por sus emociones. Se mantuvo tranquila de todos modos, pues al conocer lo suficientemente bien a Nick sabe que lo dice por una razón, pero... ¿Por qué dice eso justo ahora?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿No podríamos simplemente llevarlos detenidos por desacato a una imagen pública?- pregunta Judy, pero antes de poder recibir una respuesta el comunicador suena con la típica estática antes de dar recibir una llamada de algún lugar, en este caso, era de Fangmeyer.

- _Atención a todas las unidades de Sabana Central, tenemos un secuestro en proceso. Un animal no identificado huyó con una coneja de 9 años aproximadamente. Según nos informaron vieron como era introducida en un automóvil color celeste sin matrícula lo suficientemente grande como para un jaguar o un león. Esto ocurrió hace pocos minutos frente al Museo de bellas artes, estén atentos aquellos quienes se encuentran cerca de ahí._ \- Dicho esto, volvió a escucharse el sonido de estática antes de quedarse el comunicador completamente mudo. Judy y Nick se miraron antes de iniciar marcha rápida dejando el tema inconcluso.

Nick, al tener buena intuición, dio un aviso rápido antes de dirigirse a la salida más cercana que sirva para llegar a otro distrito, pues si pretenden escapar deben ir si o si a otro lugar que no sea Sabana Central, pues la mayor cantidad de policías se encuentra en ese lugar. Las patrullas que escucharon las instrucciones de Nick copiaron su movimiento, y en pocos segundos, todas las posibles rutas de escape estaban ocupadas al menos por una patrulla, solo quedaba esperar a ver si el automóvil lograba divisarse, de no ser así, aun continúan en Sabana Central, logrando ser pan comido para los que aún vigilan los alrededores, pero como la intuición de Nick una vez más tuvo la razón, recibieron un llamado en el cual se informaba una persecución a alta velocidad en la carretera que lleva a Tundratown, por lo que todos, incluidos Judy y Nick, se movilizaron a la ruta más cercana para ver si logran interceptar al o los sujetos, pero en vez de eso, se unieron a la persecución, siendo ya cuatro patrullas las encargadas de perseguir el automóvil identificado.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, ya todos se encontraban en Tundratown, lo cual dificultó la persecución debido a la enorme cantidad de nieve del lugar, la cual de por si es mucho mayor al encontrarse en una fecha cercana al invierno. Todos conocían el lugar como la palma de sus patas, por lo que saben que si continúan con su curso se encontrarían con una curva cerrada, y si mantienen la misma velocidad lo más seguro es que terminen patinando en el pavimento e impactando en lo primero que haya al frente, pero en este caso solo había nieve y una pequeña cantidad de arboles. Los policías detuvieron poco a poco sus automóviles, pero los sujetos no disminuyeron la velocidad, y lo último que vieron los uniformados fue el vehículo usando un montículo de nieve como rampa antes de salir disparado en el aire, perdiéndose en la pequeña foresta.

Todos bajaron de sus vehículos sin preocuparse de sus vestimentas, pues en las patrullas suele dar mucho calor debido al aire acondicionado, por lo que el cambio de temperatura le caerá pesado a más de alguno. Cada uniformado tomó el arma más cercana y como unidad se adentraron con escasa visibilidad por la misma nieve que fue levantada por el auto. Un estruendoso ruido se escuchó al momento de bajar, y tras avanzar un par de metros se encontraron con un panorama poco agradable... El auto en el cual se encuentran uno o más secuestradores además de una pequeña coneja esta medianamente hundido en un pequeño lago congelado. Todos y cada uno de los uniformados quedaron perplejos ante la vista, pero solo uno de ellos actuó de manera arriesgada, adentrándose sin pensarlo dos veces en las heladas aguas para sacar a quien quiera que se encuentre dentro...

-¡NICK!- gritaron algunos, Judy incluida, al ver que el zorro se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces. Judy trató de ir a ayudarlo, pero fue detenida por Lobato antes de poder hacerlo, recibiendo el macho más de un golpe por parte de la coneja la cual por mera desesperación hizo lo posible por soltarse del agarre, sin éxito alguno. Aquellos animales de mayor tamaño trataron de hacer algo sin poder hacer mucho debido a la sensible capa de hielo que quedó alrededor del agujero, aun era posible transitar por ella, pero es igual de difícil que comerse una bolsa llena de azúcar.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos y el automóvil terminó hundiéndose por completo, Nick por su parte aun no salía de las heladas aguas y ya muchos estaban sacando conclusiones, pero unas cuantas ondas de agua en el agujero pudieron divisarse hasta que por fin el zorro salió con una tés bajo su pelaje notoriamente mas pálida y una pequeña coneja de pelaje blanco en sus brazos la cual también presentaba riesgo de sufrir hipotermia.

-¡Toallas, rápido¡ ¡Ya, ya, ya, ya!- grito Wolford mientras ayudaba a su compañero a salir del agua, y cuando ambos animales se encontraron fuera recibieron una gran cantidad de mantas y toallas para secarlos y calentarlos. De todos modos, tanto Nick como la pequeña sentían mucho frio, por lo que fueron transportados a un hospital para poder secar y calentar correctamente sus cuerpos y recibir el tratamiento adecuado ante síntomas de hipotermia, específicamente en el área de urgencias del hospital central de Tundratown, el cual es el más cercano en cuanto a la posición pero no por eso se encuentra a poca distancia, pues tras perseguir a los sujetos todos se dieron cuenta que estaban en un área muy poco concurrida y por supuesto alejada en varios kilómetros del centro del distrito.

Judy estuvo con Nick todo el tiempo mientras él tiritaba aun con varias mantas sobre su cuerpo, pues su pelaje seguía mojado y la extrema temperatura del agua disminuyó su calidez interna hasta un punto en que pudo haber muerto. La coneja trataba de secar su cuerpo, pero cada vez que hacia un movimiento brusco el zorro se retorcía de dolor, dando a entender que sus músculos también pudieron congelarse junto con sus articulaciones, y efectivamente, el simple hecho de tiritar le daba un dolor inmenso en sus principales aéreas de movimiento, sus rodillas, codos, muñecas y hombros. Judy estuvo preocupada todo el trayecto hasta que por fin llegaron al hospital, y siendo transportado Nick por Wolford y la conejita por Fangmeyer fueron entregados a los especialistas que se encargaran de estabilizarlos a ambos.

Viendo como se llevaban al amor de su vida en una camilla, Judy sintió un vacio llenar su interior, pues no es primera vez que está a punto de perder a Nick a lo largo de su estancia en el ZPD. De por si ella suele tomar riesgos innecesarios, pero siempre puede contar con su zorro el cual es capaz de aceptar cualquier destino con tal de verla en una sola pieza, pero eso solo llena de culpa el corazón de Judy, el cual, tal como lava dentro de un volcán, arde fervientemente por el intenso dolor de ver a Nick en una condición deplorable. El automóvil fue una cosa, pero el verlo adentrarse en un hospital para recibir un tratamiento para salvar su vida es otra todavía más desgarradora. Para mala suerte de ella no hay mucho que pueda hacer en estos momentos, solo esperar a que todo resulte bien como siempre ha sido cada vez que Nick entra a un hospital. Todo ocurre mientras Fangmeyer avisa a la central del ZPD sobre lo ocurrido con Nick y los secuestradores -pues ninguno de ellos sobrevivió-, pudiendo escuchar a un furioso Bogo del otro lado del dispositivo. ¿Por que estará tan enojado? Nadie lo sabe y tendrá sus razones, pero como en todo orden de cosas que involucran algo nefasto para Nick, a Judy poco le interesa.

 **La eterna espera...**

Es una de las cosas que más detesta Judy. Decir detesta es poco incluso, decir que lo odia es un término que definiría esa sensación de manera más acertada, pues cuando suceden este tipo de cosas el tiempo para ella suele pasar mucho más lento que de costumbre. De por si el ser una coneja no te brinda algo positivo respecto al tiempo mismo, al ser una raza que se acostumbra por hacer sus cosas rápido siempre piensan que hay poco tiempo para hacerlas, siempre quieren todo de inmediato, y el tener que esperar para ver los resultados es algo que, a modo general de especie, no toleran. Pero Judy es un caso especial, siempre ha sido un caso especial, y si se trata de un torpe zorro el cual es bueno para meterse en problemas, la espera se vuelve más larga, y por ende, más tortuosa.

-¡CLAIRE!- Una voz desconocida la hace reaccionar en un momento determinado de su espera, específicamente la voz de un macho. No puede tratarse de algún compañero, pues todos ya se retiraron no sin antes darle una despedida a Judy brindándole con esta mucho ánimo, siendo todas y cada una ignorada brutalmente. Judy fijó sus ojos en la fuente del sonido, y se encontró con un conejo, un macho de su especie, el cual, con una chaqueta verde bastante húmeda por la nieve al igual que unos pantalones café que parecían tener sectores negros debido a lo mojada que se encuentra, se adentró en el hospital con un grito preocupado, y sin prestar atención a los animales dentro de la sala de espera corrió a donde se encuentra una gacela encargada de la recepción, comenzando a hablar. -Disculpe, señorita, los policías me informaron que mi hermana fue internada en este hospital. ¿Me podría decir donde se encuentra, por favor?- Vocabulario bastante correcto y cordial tomando en cuenta lo agitado que se encuentra, eso solo puede decir que es un conejo que puede luchar contra la misma desesperación, o al menos es lo que Judy puede darse cuenta.

-Amm, tenemos a una pequeña coneja internada por riesgo de hipotermia, pero lamento decirle que no podemos llevarlo donde se encuentra a menos que los doctores den la autorización- dice la gacela tras revisar en su computadora una lista de los últimos animales ingresados. -¿Es familiar suyo?- pregunta recibiendo una respuesta asertiva. -Muy bien, ya que estamos aquí me gustaría que nos ayudara con los datos de la pequeña. Cuando fue ingresada no teníamos nada que nos diera una identificación, por lo que si no es mucha molestia le pido un poco de colaboración.-

-Está bien...- responde bajando las orejas. Judy, por un lado, entiende el significado de esa acción, pues todos los conejos suelen bajar las orejas cuando algo los desanima, y el no poder ver a un ser querido cuando se encuentra hospitalizado es algo que nadie debería experimentar, mucho menos tratándose de una especie bastante sentimental.

-Como última pregunta... ¿Cuál es su nombre y relación con la pequeña?-

-Alphonse Parker, hermano mayor.-

 **Horas más tarde…**

Finalmente dejaron a ambos conejos ver a los respectivos animales que esperaban con angustia en el hospital. Curioso resulta que los ubicaron en salas contiguas, pues al tratarse de casos similares lo mejor es tenerlos cerca en caso pase cualquier cosa, pero como se mencionó, los casos son similares, pero no iguales. Nick, por su parte, la sacó peor que la pequeña pues, aun cuando su pelaje puede acostumbrarse a climas fríos, este necesita un periodo de tiempo para adaptarse, el golpe de frio heló sus órganos internos y de haber llegado pocos minutos después lo más seguro es que hubiera muerto. La conejita de nombre Claire, por su lado, fue puesta en una bolsa impermeable debido a su pequeño tamaño, y a pesar de no recibir aire del bueno esto le impidió una entrada más brusca a las heladas aguas cuando fue sacada de esta por Nick. Así es, una vez más, el torpe zorro que todos conocen es quien se lleva la peor parte de todo.

Cuando Judy entró a su habitación, lo vio durmiendo, como suele suceder casi siempre que lo visita en algún hospital, su cuerpo aun se encuentra en una temperatura peligrosa, por lo que no le dieron autorización para tocarlo a menos que quisiera verlo despertar bruscamente debido al dolor. Pero dentro de todo, el pronóstico es positivo, pues gracias a los adelantos en tecnología médica que se han hecho, con los implementos usados en el este lapso de tiempo mañana debería volver a su temperatura normal, lo malo, hay una alta probabilidad que se enferme y pueda sufrir una recaída, por lo que deberá permanecer en observación unos días tras volver a casa.

Bogo le dio la tarde libre a Judy, la cual ella ocupó en permanecer vigilando a Nick hasta que los mismos doctores le pidieran retirarse del hospital, pero fue el tiempo suficiente como para estar presente una vez Jessica llegara al hospital tras recibir la noticia. De hecho, fue la misma coneja quien le informó sobre su situación, pues, al tratarse de su novia, tiene derecho a saber. Dándose un momento a solas con un café entre sus patas en las tienda del hospital, se da el tiempo de pensar un poco, pues a Judy hace unas cuantas semanas dejó de frustrarle el hecho de ver a Jessica como novia de Nick, pero no por eso significa que va a dejar de tener problemas, pues la revista sigue dando que hablar y debido a eso no pueden bajar la guardia en ningún momento. Es más, ella está segura que puede haber alguien observándolos...

 _¡Eso es!_ piensa Judy. _A eso se refería Nick en la conversación de esta mañana. La señorita Grumps no es la única trabajando en esa revista, y por ende todos tienen que estar rumoreando cosas en ese edificio, si no es ella, alguien más tomara las riendas y se encargara de publicar esas tonterías. Además, no nos han entrevistado ni hemos hablado sobre eso más que entre nosotros, deben tener un informante, y si hay alguien observándonos seguirán esparciendo rumores aún cuando tomemos cartas en el asunto, y para peor, no tenemos prueba alguna. Como puedo ser tan tonta..._ se maldice a sí misma.

Judy Hopps puede ser muy inteligente, pero no puede dudar de la superior capacidad de deducción del zorro, y eso no lo detesta, mucho menos lo envidia, pero si le frustra el pensar las cosas tarde. Nick siempre tiene un plan para todo tipo de situación, y ninguno de ellos es pensado a la ligera, pues él piensa en todas las posibilidades y el entorno que lo rodea, por ende, todo plan que pasa por la cabeza de Nick suele funcionar. Ella es mas impulsiva, se deja llevar en muchas ocasiones por la emoción del momento, como cuando persiguió a Duke Weaselton en su segundo día en la fuerza, cosa que le trajo tanto problemas como el -hasta ahora- caso más importante de su carrera, pero no por eso debe dejarse llevar todo el tiempo, tiene que pensar con la cabeza de vez en cuando.

-Amm... Disculpe... ¿Señorita Hopps?-

¿Y qué mejor manera de empezar a usar la cabeza que ahora?

Judy levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con el mismo conejo que hace unas horas llegó desesperado al hospital. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Señor Alphonse Parker.-

-Oh, vamos, no soy tan viejo, no tengo ni 30 años- responde el macho tratando de ser gracioso, pero tal parece que esas cosas no son su estilo, porque Judy no pudo ni siquiera fingir una risa, por pequeña que fuese. -Bueno, me presento, aunque por lo visto usted ya conoce mi nombre. Me llamo Alphonse Parker, soy contador en la empresa de mi propia familia- dice estirando la pata a modo de saludo, el cual fue respondido con cordialidad. -Solo quería darle las gracias por salvar a mi hermana. Salí hace poco de su habitación y se encuentra estable según lo dicho por el médico. Por ende, me gustaría saber si quiere recibir algo a modo de agradecimiento.- Judy observó al conejo con algo de duda, pues en muy pocas ocasiones le hablaban con tal cordialidad, Mr. Big es uno de los pocos que se refiere a ella de esa manera, por lo que el encontrar a alguien así suele sacar esa misma expresión de rareza.

-No tiene que agradecerme a mí, fue mi compañero quien la sacó del agua arriesgando su vida- responde Judy retomando su normalidad.

-Bueno, cuando se recupere puede comunicarse conmigo para hacer algo por ustedes.- Alphonse saca de su bolsillo una tarjeta de presentación con su nombre y numero telefónico para entregársela a Judy. Ella, tras recibirla, la miró unos segundos y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme. -Muy bien, tengo que volver a casa para informar la condición de mi hermana. Nos vemos, señorita Hopps, y por cierto, si nos volvernos a ver, llámeme Al.- Dicho esto, el conejo tomó rumbo a su destino.

Judy no pudo ver eso con ojos sencillos, su cabeza divagaba en ideas retorcidas que no le gustaban para nada al mismo tiempo que sacaba la tarjeta que se le fue entregada de su bolsillo y la leía una y otra vez, logrando memorizar el número en pocos segundos.

 _Quizás... Esta es mi oportunidad..._ piensa para sí misma recordando la revista que leyó durante la mañana. La gran duda es... ¿Será capaz de hacerlo? Por un lado es obvio que sí sería capaz, aunque jamás se le pasó por la cabeza el engañar a algún animal que daño no le ha hecho, pero si puso dejar de lado la opinión de sus padres para convertirse en policía, y desafiar a la mayor entidad del ZPD para lograr cumplir su sueño, puede hacer esto. Existe solo un impedimento, el cual se encuentra dormido en estos momentos, pero si él es capaz de ser egoísta y volver a engañar siendo que creyó dejar todo ese pasado oscuro atrás, entonces ella es capaz de engañar a un conejo cualquiera para poder retomar su vida tranquila. Porque sí, Judy Hopps está aburrida de ser siempre el centro de atención, por primera vez quiere que la gente la mire con ojos normales, quiere ser vista como una del montón mientras vive su vida al lado del zorro que ama, quiere ser vista con los mismos ojos que cuando ingresó al ZPD. Bueno, quizás no tanto, pero si quiere estar tranquila, y si para eso debe cometer cosas que van contra su moral e imitar comportamientos de un zorro el cual ya engaña a una zorra de buen corazón... ¿Lo hará?

...

Sí que lo hará...

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Nick fue retirado del hospital con indicaciones medicas para conservar el calor (sin mencionar que fue llevado a casa envuelto en al menos dos frazadas), y una gripe de bastante cuidado, por lo que se solicitó la presencia de alguien acompañándolo incluso en las horas de sueño. Cuando Judy dejó a Nick en su departamento, fue necesario ir al ZPD para dar la información, y viendo el caso, Bogo fue bastante benevolente en permitirle a la coneja unos días libres para cuidar a su compañero, o no quizás del todo, pues sus palabras fueron: sin Wilde no trabajarás del mismo modo, eres una de las mejores en la institución, te necesito con la cabeza fría para que cumplas bien con tu trabajo. Duras palabras, pero ciertas dentro de todo, y aunque no gustó de estas ni del tono en que fueron citadas, se retiró de la oficina dándole las gracias a su jefe.

De vuelta al departamento, no pudo evitar sentirse bastante observada, y como no si una de cada dos hembras que pasaba a su lado la miraba con ojos acusadores, como si solo su existencia fuera poco valorada, incluso criticada por la sociedad entera. Como información extra, el último censo en Zootopia arrojó una cantidad de hembras mayor que de machos, por lo que está de más decir que del total de animales que se encontró en el camino, una cantidad mayor a los tres cuartos le dio la mirada mencionada anteriormente. Gracias al cielo, no recibió palabra alguna como le ha tocado vivir tanto a ella como a su compañero en algunas ocasiones, pero no significa que vaya a estar exento de daño psicológico, pues esos ojos a Judy le causan una molestia comparable con la ira que Bellweather siente por ella, y de no ser por su fuerza de voluntad, aquellas miradas hubieran sido suficientes como para causar una riña entre civiles de diversas especies y ella. Esas miradas para ella se sintieron como punteros lásers de francotiradores armados y listos para disparar en cualquier momento, basta que cualquier animal jale del gatillo para que se arme la grande...

Pero en esta oportunidad, no fue así...

Llegó frente a la puerta del departamento de Nick sin pena ni gloria, pero con más pena que gloria, pues todo ese enojo que sintió mientras caminaba fue intercambiado por una tristeza tan grande que poco más le hizo desistir de todo esto. Pero no puede, no quiere renunciar a lo que ha construido con tanto esfuerzo y obviamente con mucho engaño, aún cuando la sociedad es tan cerrada de mente como para juzgar los comportamientos de cualquier animal menos los propios, porque sí, todos hemos hecho cosas malas que no quisiéramos mencionar a nadie, pero no todo el mundo lo ve, no todos son capaces de dejarla tranquila con su existencia, en vez de eso, se esmeran en fomentar un pensamiento arcaico aún cuando Zootopia siempre es la ciudad numero uno si de adelantos estamos hablando.

De pronto, la puerta del departamento se abre, dejando ante los ojos de Judy a un zorro el cual vestido muy abrigado con ropa de civil y llaves dentro de los bolsillos se "escapa" para dar un paseo. O eso pasa al menos por la cabeza de Judy...

-¿Qué haces de pie, torpe zorro? Deberías estar en cama abrigado- dice Judy obviamente indignada.

-Zi, do siedto- responde Nick con el típico tono gangoso cuando estás resfriado, cosa que hace reír un poco a Judy. -Solo quedia id a la tienda... Tengo hambre.- Una R bien pronunciada y con bastante esfuerzo, tanto que incluso el rostro de Nick tuvo que desfigurarse un poco para poder dejar claro el mensaje, cosa que hizo reír aún más a Judy.

-Dime lo que quieres, yo iré por ello- dice dejando de reírse. Para desgracia suya, la única respuesta que tiene es un zorro de brazos cruzados y un rotundo...

-DO...- Ante la respuesta, Judy no pudo evitar soltar las carcajadas que tenia guardadas, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Nick pero no por estarse burlando de él, en ese aspecto ya está acostumbrado, pero son otras cosas las cuales pasan por la mente del macho.

-¿Por que... no quieres... que vaya?- dice Judy recuperándose del ataque de risa.

-Mejod despondeme po'que tus odejas eshtaban caídas y po'que tenias lagdimas en los ojos.- En eso, Judy deja de lado la gracia del tono de Nick, pues una vez más la atrapó. Aunque la risa de recién le alegró en leve medida, no se percató de los típicos signos que indican tristeza viniendo por parte de ella, y como todo buen compañero, la misión de Nick es saber que ocurrió.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunta Judy con la voz un poco quebrada, y aunque Nick estaba dispuesto a dejarla ella no esperó el permiso para poner todo su cuerpo dentro del departamento. Nick cerró la puerta con llave, más por costumbre que por inseguridad, fue a la cocina para hervir agua, y en el tiempo que esta comenzaba a humear fue a su habitación para buscar dos frazadas, una para él y la otra para hacerse cargo de cierta triste coneja. Ella por mientras se puso cómoda en el único sillón del living, y cuando vio a Nick dirigirse hacia ella con dos tasas calientes de té verde y las frazadas solo esperó a que dejara los recipientes sobre la pequeña mesa central del living y se lanzó sobre él dándole un enorme abrazo.

Nick cayó al suelo junto con ella, sintiendo mucho dolor de por medio pues aún se encuentra muy delicado, pero... ¿Cómo ignorar los sollozos de cierta coneja que le robó el corazón? Prefiriendo callar su dolor se dedicó a acariciar las sensibles orejas de Judy con movimientos lentos, lo demás tenía claro que saldría sin necesidad de preguntar, pero es necesario que ella se descargue un poco antes de hablar lo que tanto le aqueja.

Los minutos fueron extensos, y Nick permaneció en la misma posición durante todo ese tiempo aún cuando las lágrimas de Judy mojaran su ropa y el frio de su cuerpo estuviera constantemente molestándolo aún encontrándose abrigado, pero dentro de todo, el calor del cuerpo de su compañera le ayudó a sobrevivir ese lapso de tiempo, y ya cuando las lágrimas dejaron de salir ambos se sentaron para conversar, no sin antes cubrirse con las mantas que Nick trajo de su habitación.

-Estoy harta...- fue lo primero que dijo Judy. -Quiero que todo esto se detenga, de una vez por todas. No puedo ni caminar tranquila por la calle sin recibir miradas acusadoras, todo gracias a ese rumor que esparció la revista el cual, por muy cierto que sea, lo único que ha hecho ha sido causarnos problemas. No quiero que pienses mal, Nick, no estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir después de todo lo que hemos hecho, es solo que, realmente quiero poder estar contigo, salir contigo, abrazarte, besarte, presentarte ante mi familia como mi novio, todo sin necesidad de vivir escondidos. ¿Por qué la sociedad tiene que ser tan cerrada de mente? Estamos en el siglo 21, no creo que seamos la única pareja entre presa y depredador de toda Zootopia, pero todas, al igual que nosotros hacemos cosas como esta solo porque tenemos miedo, y no lo tendríamos de no ser por los animales de esta ciudad y su pensamiento de hace miles de años. A lo que quiero llegar es... ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así de injusto?-una vez más, los ojos de Judy se humedecieron debido a la tristeza, sentimiento el cual Nick comparte rotundamente.

Ha pasado más de un mes y aún con la relación falsa entre Nick y Jessica, quienes sean los encargados de esa revista se encargan de causar controversia, y no de la buena, pues las situaciones estresantes causadas por el público femenino de la ciudad (y cierta cantidad de público masculino), han ido en aumento para ambos policías, como si en vez de mejorar las cosas con esta relación estuvieran dándoles razones para ponerse más intensos, sin darse cuenta que lastiman tanto a quienes involucran como a quienes merodean en sus alrededores. Pero bueno, eso a ningún medio de prensa le importa, solo quieren saber los primeros chismes antes que cualquier otro.

-Lamento no ser de mucha ayuda...- dice Nick un poco más claro tras haber dado unos sorbos de su bebida caliente y unas cuantas tosidas para aclarar tanto su garganta como su nariz. -Te entiendo perfectamente, Judy, y aún cuando sucede todo esto trato de buscar soluciones para que dejen de molestarnos. Pero... Lo único que tengo por ahora es esperar hasta que aparezca algo que nos permita sacar nuestra relación a la luz sin tener problema alguno. Incluso he dejado de pensar un poco en eso, solo quiero estar tranquilo, no me importa si tengo que esconder mis sentimientos por ti por más tiempo, quiero dejar de ser perseguido y visto con malos ojos, es algo que jamás he soportado y creí dejar atrás cuando me convertí en miembro del ZPD, pero como mi padre dijo una vez, dentro de lo poco útil que ese bastardo me dijo, la vida es solo una montaña rusa de altos y bajos mientras vivimos las mismas situaciones a lo largo de nuestra vida, a tal punto de parecernos el colmo, pero eso al mismo tiempo nos debe enseñar a pasar por encima de estas adversidades. Por lo que, no sé cómo, pero prometo que algún día podremos salir a la calle juntos, como la pareja que somos...-

Judy mira a Nick a los ojos y logra sentir la enorme tristeza viniendo de ellos, cosa que jamás pensó volvería a ver desde el momento en que la dejó con toda la prensa tras haber dado sus declaraciones en el caso de los aulladores, pero como Nick dijo, las mismas situaciones se nos van presentando a lo largo de nuestra vida, todo el tiempo. Judy ha pasado por esto un sin fin de veces, incluyendo el momento donde trataron de hacerle cambiar de opinión con respecto a ser policía, y por esa misma razón ya esta aburrida. Por primera vez en la vida, quiere que las cosas se solucionen solas, quiere estar tranquila sin necesidad de tener que hacer algo por ello, quiere que las cosas cambien por si solas mientras ella goza de los beneficios traídos por este cambio.

Aun así... No es como si ella fuera a dejar de hacer algo...

-No es necesario que hagas todo, Nick, yo también debería salir con alguna idea para poder estar tranquilos, y de hecho... Creo que tengo una...- dice Judy sacando de su bolsillo una tarjeta con un nombre y un numero escrito en ella, una tarjeta que ella conoce muy bien por poco tiempo que ha estado en su poder, pero que Nick no conoce y es necesario que sepa de su existencia.

-¿Alphonse Parker?- lee confundido. -¿De dónde sacaste esto?-

-Cuando estabas dormido en el hospital, apareció un conejo el cual dijo ser el hermano mayor de la conejita que salvaste. Me la dio para que te la entregara y lo llamaras en caso quisieras algo a modo de agradecimiento por salvar a su hermana.-

-Y... ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?- La pregunta de Nick era algo tonta, pero prefiere escuchar las mismas palabras de Judy para saber si lo que piensa esta en lo correcto.

-Bueno... Se me ocurrió que si ambos fingimos una relación en vez de solo uno de nosotros, podrían dejar de molestarnos. Sé que es una idea muy tonta, y admito dejarme llevar por el miedo para pensar en esta estupidez, pero piensa un poco en la revista, si nos ven a ambos en una relación creerán que no estoy interesada en ti, y si dejan de perseguirnos podremos terminar nuestras respectivas relaciones para así poder estar tranquilos, solo los dos, hasta que suceda algo que haga cambiar la mentalidad de esta horrible ciudad. Cosa de por fin estar juntos como es debido.- Nick lleva una de sus patas a su rostro y aprieta su sien con los dedos para poder pensar tranquilo, y si bien no le gusta para nada la idea, no puede dejar de pensar que tiene algo de lógica. Sumado a eso, no tiene moral para decirle a su amada que esté con otro macho.

-Okey, Judy. Me parece lógica tu idea, pero antes de todo quiero saber una cosa.- Judy se percata que los ojos de Nick la miran fijamente, no solo en sus orbes, sino todo su cuerpo, logrando solo aumentar los nervios de la hembra. ¿Que querrá preguntarle?

 _Vamos, zorro tonto... Dime..._

-¿Es más apuesto que yo?-

...

El minuto de silencio en donde Judy mantuvo una expresión estupefacta mientras la de Nick era completamente seria fue algo digno de una foto para el recuerdo, cosa que no hicieron, pero no por eso no lo van a recordar hasta el día de sus muertes. Judy, ante la pregunta y pasado el silencio, explota en una carcajada que casi asusta al zorro, pero no lo hizo al ser una de las muchas reacciones que el pudo esperar de su coneja.

-Estoy hablando en serio...- dice Nick aun con su estoica expresión.

-Tú... Si que eres... Un zorro tonto y bobo, pero te doy puntos por eso, te hace adorable- responde Judy.

-No soy conejo como para encajar con esa definición, preciosa, pero sí, tengo que admitirlo, soy adorable- dice Nick elogiándose a sí mismo con la típica expresión soberbia. Seguido de esto, da un estornudo bastante fuerte antes que Judy le obligue a volver a la cama, pues aún cuando logró hablar con normalidad este pequeño lapso de tiempo no se encuentra en su condición optima (de hecho optimo es lo que menos podría estar en este momento), y tras cubrirse con sus frazadas el zorro se quedó dormido en pocos minutos.

A nadie le gusta estar enfermo, pues no es nada gratificante sentir escalofríos en todo momento, sentir la nariz llena de mucosidades y desear que tu cabeza fuese a explotar pronto debido a la intensa fiebre (síntomas que varían de intensidad de vez en cuando, o al menos asi es Nick, sus resfriados de por si son extraños). Es un poco contradictorio hablar de fiebre y escalofríos, pero cuando saliste vivo de una posible hipotermia es normal que te encuentres con eso, y por esa misma razón, Judy valora estos pocos minutos los cuales el zorro se las arregló para ignorar todos sus síntomas y ser su confidente como siempre lo hace. Siempre se dice que cuando haces algo por alguien esa acción debe devolverse con otra, como una especie de cadena de favores entre ambos, y si habláramos entre ellos, Judy le debería la vida entera a su torpe zorro, pero a Nick no le importa hacer de todo por hacer la vida mas fácil de su coneja, pues el sentimiento de amor que él tiene hacia Judy es lo único que necesita para sentirse pleno. Para él, lo demás no importa, y se puede ver reflejado en el pequeño detalle de recién, cosa que no ha sido la primera vez, pero si es la primera en un caso como este.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas, o mejor dicho ya cuando el cielo se encontraba oscuro, Jessica llegó al departamento de Nick sumamente preocupada, y como no estarlo, si de por si cuando tu novio se encuentra enfermo ya alguien como ella se preocupa no hay ni que imaginarse como estaría en este tipo de ocasiones. Nick había vuelto a dormirse después de comer algo, pero era necesario despertarlo para que tome su medicina correspondiente, y hablando de eso, existe una determinada variedad de cómo administrar una medicina, pero hay una que todo el mundo odia, sobre todo los más pequeños, y me refiero a las inyecciones. Cuando Nick dejó el hospital, el médico habló específicamente de un remedio que debe ser administrado vía inyectable, y sumado a eso, vitaminas para compensar algunas funciones corporales que se verán reducidas por culpa de la condición del zorro, las cuales deben ingresar a su cuerpo de la misma forma. Gracias al cielo, al ser Jessica una enfermera puede encargarse de esa tarea, pero siendo Nick un animal difícil se hizo tan complicado que fue necesaria la ayuda de Judy para mantenerlo quieto mientras la zorra inyectaba la medicina.

Minutos después, Jessica se quedó a cenar con ambos policías y tras enviar a Nick a la cama no sin antes despedirse cálidamente de él mientras Judy solo podía mirar la forma en que con mucha delicadeza la zorra acariciaba la mejilla de su novio al mismo tiempo que besaba su frente y le desea una pronta recuperación. A pesar de acostumbrarse, Judy no puede mirar con buenos ojos dichas acciones, aún cuando lo que ella hace con Nick esta socialmente desaprobado, detesta ver a su zorro siendo acariciado por una hembra de su especie (dejando de lado a su madre por obviedad), y aún cuando se lleva muy bien con Jessica puede decir, y ha dicho, que la detesta.

Judy fue criada con una base muy solida en cuando a valores, pero cuando te encuentras sola en Zootopia, aún cuando veles por el bien y la justicia, te das cuenta que este mundo ya no está hecho para justicieros, solo debes tratar de vivir lo mejor posible en base al estilo de vida que elegiste. Aún así, esos valores nadie se los ha quitado, ni la lista de cosas cruentas que ha visto gracias a su trabajo, ni el mismo temperamento estricto de Bogo, ni los habitantes de Zootopia, ni nadie, pero si se han visto un poco distorsionados al ser Judy una coneja que se deja llevar mucho por sus emociones, y por qué no, una coneja egoísta, aspecto del cual se percató una vez ya estaba instalada en la gran metrópolis. ¿Y quién puede culparla? En base a la realidad, y a como han sido las cosas desde tiempos inmemorables, de los únicos que debes preocuparte todo el tiempo es de ti mismo y de tus seres queridos, porque como se mencionó anteriormente...

Ya no hay espacio para justicieros en este mundo...

-Muchas gracias, Jessica. Sin ti hubiera tenido que llevar a Nick al hospital y eso lo hubiera puesto más nervioso- dice Judy agradeciendo a la zorra.

-No es necesario, Judy, puedo ver desde el primer día que vi a este zorro su odio hacia los hospitales- responde Jessica con una sonrisa...

Una sonrisa que enormemente detesta. Judy no puede evitar pensar que la relación entre Jessica y Nick es, dentro de todas las cosas, algo muy positivo para ambos, pues el tener a una enfermera de novia asegura muy buenos tratos dentro del hospital, y qué decir del trabajo de Nick, el padre de Jessica ya sacó provecho de las ventajas que tiene el conocer a un policía. Esta de mas decir que a Judy no le gustó, pero solo por el simple hecho de tratarse de ella lo hizo mil veces peor para cuando los policías se encontraron solos.

 _Definitivamente yo soy mucho más cruel que ese torpe zorro..._ piensa para sus adentros la coneja debido a su pensar sobre una chica que prácticamente no le ha hecho nada malo, es más, sin saberlo está contribuyendo a que ambos puedan tener una vida más tranquila antes que le llegue el ultimátum para deshacerse de ella definitivamente. Moralmente, ninguno de los dos está haciendo algo correcto, pero con el pasar del tiempo eso dejó de preocuparle debido a las cosas que ha visto y vivido, pues la corrupción dentro del ZPD es un crimen altamente condenable que pasa casi a diario, y seamos sinceros, la moral dentro de una ciudad caótica en donde cada animal vela por su propia seguridad y por los pocos seres queridos que tiene convierte a todos en el mismo prototipo de mundo que gobernó por miles de años, es decir, presas y depredadores, solo que ahora quienes tienen la ventaja de ser depredadores no necesariamente tienen colmillos o garras, en vez de eso todo se basa en poder adquisitivo, personalidad tosca y moral baja a tal punto de denigrar a los demás con tal de sentirse bien. Ese mismo juego están realizando Nick y Judy con Jessica, pues aún con las desventajas que trajo la revista y la controversia que genera se dan el tiempo de tener sus momentos, engañando tanto sentimentalmente como carnal a Jessica, y dentro de muy poco tiempo...

Otro integrante al juego será añadido...

-¿Judy? ... ¡Judy!- En ese instante, la coneja se da cuenta que se encuentra sumida en profundos pensamientos a tal nivel de no prestar atención a quien la acompaña, y tras alzar la voz un poco, Jessica por fin logra llamar la atención de la distraída policía.

-Lo siento... Pensaba algunas cosas para mañana... ¿Qué decías?- dice por fin para volver al mundo real.

-Te pregunté si había problema en venir mañana. Podríamos comer juntas mientras Nick descansa, como una noche de chicas, ¿no te parece?- Obviamente a Judy no le gustó para nada la idea, pero si ya ha llegado hasta ahí, no puede mostrar su desagrado de pasar un momento con ella.

-Claro, estoy seguro que este zorro tendrá algunas cosas para ambas en su cocina.-

-Pero... ¿eso no estaría mal? Deberíamos ir a comprar nuestra propia comida, Nick podría molestarse- dice Jessica con rostro preocupado.

¿Que habrá hecho Nick para encontrar a alguien tan pura y perfecta como ella? Hasta en cosas tan insignificantes como esa demuestra tener un alma tan limpia que llega a ser desesperante en el sentido que... ¿Cómo puede existir alguien así? Ese tipo de cosas pasan por la cabeza de Judy las cuales la obligan a detenerse un poco, pues si fuera una zorra interesada y que solo estuviera con Nick por fines de los cuales ninguna hembra se sentiría orgullosa (cosa bastante difícil pues el sueldo de un policía no es la gran cosa que digamos y solo Judy sabe cómo es Nicholas Wilde en un sentido mas... desnudo), seria fácil deshacerse de ella una vez las cosas lleguen a un equilibrio, pero ni ella puede imaginarse como serian las cosas una vez todo tenga que salir a la luz. Aun así... Falta mucho para eso... ¿O no?

-Nah, no te preocupes, el jefe Bogo me dio un tiempo libre, puedo quedarme a cuidarlo para que no estés preocupada y en eso avisarle sobre lo que sacamos hoy para reponerlo más adelante. ¿Te parece?- responde Judy sonando convincente para la hembra, y escondiendo al mismo tiempo una sospecha que es ignorada por Jessica, porque aunque sea Judy una coneja bastante atractiva, no puede pasar por su cabeza la idea de ellos teniendo algo a escondidas, cosa que se ha imaginado un par de veces, todas con el mismo resultado negativo.

-No sabía que te dieron días libres.-

-Lamento no decirte antes, pero Nick necesita a alguien por las noches en caso de emergencia, podríamos decir que esta dentro de las ventajas de tener a tu compañero de patrulla enfermo- dice señalando la habitación de Nick provocándole una risilla a Jessica. –Entonces… ¿Nos vemos mañana cuando salgas del trabajo?-

-Está bien- responde Jessica antes de retirarse.

 _Días libres..._ piensa la vulpina en un minuto de desconfianza. Aún cuando Judy y Nick la describen como una hembra muy perfecta, si hay algo que en muchas ocasiones la atormenta, y estos son sus celos y malos presentimientos. Ella lee las cosas que publica la revista encargada de acosar a la pareja de policías, y está de más decir que odias las cosas que escriben, pero como confía en su novio, cree cuando él dice que solo son mentiras, pero... ¿Por qué siente este tan horrible presentimiento que hay algo raro pasando? No es como si fuera una primera vez, el amor no le ha tratado de la mejor forma, y gracias a eso puede decir con todas sus letras que siente celos de Judy Hopps. La gran duda para ella...

¿Serán estos celos algo de lo cual deba estar asustada? Ni ella misma lo sabe...

Y la duda persiste mientras camina por la fría y oscura noche...

 **Al día siguiente…**

Judy se levantó temprano como de costumbre para encargarse de su compañero y percatarse que no haga nada estúpido, tanto pro indicación medica como porque si trata de cuidarse a si mismo tiene claro que las cosas no tomaran un rumbo agradable para la salud mental de la pobre coneja. Si se trata de un cuidado físico para mantener su "galanura" es mandado a hacer, pero su salud es un tema sumamente distinto, por lo que en ese tipo de oportunidades debe dejarse cuidar por la coneja que tanto ama. Aun así, orgulloso como terco (cosa de la cual Judy no puede quejarse porque es igual que él), no será nada fácil que se comporte igual de sumiso que ayer, pero es posible, aún cuando ha demostrado tener un orgullo bastante grande.

Por otro lado, hay algo en especifico esa mañana que la hace distinta de muchas otras, y es que Judy no solo se levantó temprano para cuidar a Nick, además, debe realizar unas cuantas compras y una parada previa en cierto edificio bastante peculiar de Zootopia, no porque tenga una forma excéntrica o destaque por una gran altura, sino por tratarse de uno de los más pequeños para aquellos animales de tamaño promedio (y si, Little Rodentia queda fuera de esta lista). Otro aspecto que lo hizo característico, del cual Judy se percató una vez se encontró dentro del inmueble, fue que solo habían conejos trabajando adentro, tanto en tareas importantes como la recepción del lugar, tareas menos remuneradas como lo son la limpieza, y no tiene idea si la administración también viene de la misma familia de mamíferos pero un pequeño presentimiento le dice que sí.

-¿Disculpe?- pregunta Judy acercándose a un conejo detrás de un escritorio con un letrero que dice: "Atención al cliente", el macho, tras acomodarse unas gafas y un pequeño audífono en una de sus orejas con un movimiento bastante fino para su género, apunta su mirada hacia Judy antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Buenos días, señorita Hopps. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

 _Rayos... Incluso habla más fino que yo..._ piensa Judy al mismo tiempo que otras cosas las cuales no quiere recalcar porque nunca ha encontrado bueno el referirse a un animal por un determinado tipo de comportamiento o posible estilo de vida.

-Amm... ¿Nos conocemos?- pregunta Judy para evitar seguir pensando aquello.

-Pues no, pero no todos tenemos las agallas para resolver un caso importante para la policía de Zootopia. Quizás debería tener más presente su fama, señorita Hopps, sobre todo entre animales de su misma especie- el tono usado ahora por el recepcionista fue algo que perturbó en cierta medida a Judy, pues tanto el halago como su tono coqueto y ciertos movimientos de patas típicos de una diva no son algo a lo cual este acostumbrada. -De todos modos, ¿que la trae por acá?- vuelve a preguntar el recepcionista sacando de su trance a Judy.

-Amm... Estoy buscando a Alphonse Parker. Me dio su tarjeta para contactarlo personalmente, pero preferí venir a verlo- dice Judy.

-Oh, claro.- Sin mirar, acerca su pata a una especia de teclado el cual tiene un micrófono y comienza a dar un aviso. -Señor Parker, la señorita Judy Hopps vino a verlo, necesito saber si está en condiciones de recibirla en su oficina.- Tras esperar unos segundos, llegó un aviso al auricular del recepcionista, por lo que Judy no pudo escuchar, pero no fue necesario ya que el conejo dio el visto bueno a la visita de la policía. -Perfecto, oficina 413, cuarto piso, cariño. Las escaleras se pueden ver desde aquí, pero si quiere tomar el ascensor, está doblando por aquel pasillo.-

-Vaya, tienen muchas oficinas por lo que veo. Desde fuera no se ve tan grande.-

-Cariño, somos más de setecientos conejos trabajando aquí, tanto machos como hembras, y más de quinientas oficinas. Luce pequeño a la vista, pero al igual que todos los conejos, solemos ser cosas grandes a medida nos vamos conociendo, y el señor Parker no es una excepción a la regla- el tono coqueto con el cual dijo el recepcionista lo ultimo no le gustó para nada a Judy porque tiene bastante claro a que se refiere, pero, como es obvio, no le interesa en lo mas mínimo mientras las cosas salgan como ella quiere al final del día.

 **Oficina de Alphonse Parker… 9:30 am…**

-¿Me está invitando a salir, o es una trampa para arrestarme? Porque si se trata de usted, no tendría problema alguno con cualquiera de las dos opciones si se trata de acompañarla- dice el conejo con rostro de galán, rostro al cual Judy no le puso atención, pero le siguió el juego de todos modos.

-Digo... hablé con mi compañero y dice que no se encuentra en condiciones de recibir agradecimiento alguno, solo cumplía con su labor, y siendo yo su compañera me ofrezco en su representación para acompañarlo en una pequeña cita. Claro... Solo si está bien para usted- dice tratando de mantener un perfil bajo y nervioso, cosa que Al pensara que tiene el control de la situación, no siendo de esa forma, pues Judy se ha vuelto bastante buena controlando un variado tipo de situaciones, y como no, si aprendió del mejor.

-Esto es algo bastante repentino, señorita Hopps, sobre todo cuando habla con un conejo al cual no le sobran pretendientes- responde con algunos nervios, dejando de lado su faceta de ganador, y al mismo tiempo, dejando en claro que no recibe ofertas como esa todos los días. Es más, no tiene la más mínima idea de por qué alguien como Judy se le ocurre invitarlo a salir, pero si puede decir que ella es alguien bastante bonita, y si tiene la oportunidad, debe aprovecharla. -Está bien, mi agradecimiento por salvar a mi hermana será invitarla a comer, hoy a las 1, ¿le parece?-

Y así es como alguien más muerde el anzuelo...

-Me parece perfecto- dice Judy con una sonrisa al resultarle mucho mas fácil de lo que imaginó, pero como la presa ya fue cazada solo queda continuar con el plan. -Nos estamos viendo en unas horas entonces.-

Dicho esto, ambos conejos se despidieron, Alphonse retomó su trabajo y Judy emprendió camino a sus compras y posteriormente al departamento de Nick. El camino no fue tan tortuoso como el del día anterior, pues una sonrisa adornaba su rostro a tal punto que si hubo miradas extrañas estas fueron completamente ignoradas, por fin hizo algo para aportar a la tranquilidad de su relación con Nick, y eso la dejó más tranquila al menos durante el día. Ahora, lo único que debe hacer es informarle a Nick sobre la situación, el cual aún se encontraba durmiendo cuando Judy llegó al departamento, pero eso le dio el tiempo a Judy de prepararse un pequeño té de hierbas esperando a que despertara.

Una vez lo hizo, Nick escuchó las palabras de su compañera mientras desayunaba, reaccionando de la misma forma que ella cuando las cosas comenzaron a tomar un rumbo que posiblemente los lleve a una relación más tranquila en un futuro. Pero las dudas son muchas... ¿Es este el mejor camino? ¿Estarán cometiendo un error y la solución está más cerca de lo que creen? ¿Serán ellos los que están equivocados? Todas esas dudas y más pasan por sus mentes más de una vez al día, pero siempre que se ven el uno al otro pueden contar con que no les importa, ya tomaron sus decisiones, las caratas ya están jugadas, y con novios falsos y todo no piensan olvidar cuáles son sus sentimientos originales los que guiaron dichas acciones.

-Dime una cosa, Nick- dice Judy dejando una bandeja con un segundo té de hierbas (este para Nick), toallas de papel y dos capsulas siendo las medicinas no inyectables del zorro. -¿Tú crees que yo soy alguien cruel?-

-Si- responde sin siquiera meditar la respuesta. Eso dejó a Judy algo estupefacta, más por la rapidez que por la respuesta misma, y con su típica mirada pide explicaciones de esta. -Bueno, pensando un poco en nuestro pasado, yo viví cosas que ningún animal quiere mientras tú viviste tu sueño, a decir verdad para hacer esas cosas tienes que ser mas egoísta que quienes hacen algo por necesidad o porque se desviaron del camino, y pensando un poco en nuestra actitud, tú de por si persigues tus objetivos, mientras yo escapo de las situaciones la mayoría del tiempo, y a veces no te molesta atropellar a quien se encuentre en tu camino. Por otro lado, he visto como te pones cuando Jessica está con nosotros, y si bien el plan consiste en estar con ella por un tiempo y después terminar todo, tu no cumples muy bien el papel porque solo últimamente la has tratado un poco mejor, antes que eso, ni mencionarlo.- Todas sus palabras son sinceras, pero Judy esperaba cosas mucho peores, y si Nick no las mencionó solo se debe a dos razones: 1.- prefiere no decirlas, 2.- ella misma se encuentra peor animal... Porque Nick conoce cada aspecto de la personalidad de Judy.

-Supongo que tienes razón...- responde Judy, -no me gusta dar esperanzas, mucho menos a alguien que te aleja de mí.-

-Yo soy opuesto, si doy esperanzas. El punto es que lo hago aún cuando no hay ninguna... Supongo que eso me hace, sino más, igual de cruel que tú. Aunque eso lo aprendí de ti.- Judy lo mira con duda de nuevo, pero como se conocen a la perfección, una vez más no debe preguntar para recibir una respuesta. -Cuando te conocí, no pensé que pudieras resolver el caso de los aulladores, pero como eres bastante empecinada en tus cosas, aún sin esperanzas seguiste adelante y me diste valor para enfrentarme al jefe mala cara cuando tú fuiste quien se quedó sin esperanzas.-

Esas palabras le dieron una sensación extraña a Judy, le hicieron entender que ha cambiado bastante y la vida misma le ha endurecido en cuanto a sus emociones, pero para su suerte, tiene claro que siempre puede contar con su torpe zorro para recordarle que, aunque se tomen malos caminos, siempre es posible retomar el rumbo y hacer las cosas bien, y aunque ahora estén haciendo algo malo, cuando todo se aclare tomaran un buen rumbo como pareja.

-Siempre sabes que decir, zorro bobo.-

-Y tú siempre sabes cómo arruinar unas lindas palabras dichas por un precioso zorro con insultos.-

-Y tú siempre sabes cómo incluir elogios a ti mismo en cada conversación.-

-No puedes decir que estoy equivocado, ¿o sí?- Judy medita su respuesta un rato con una expresión pensativa, pero dentro de todo, sabe que no puede decir que no.

-No...- bueno, no siempre se aplica... -Eres eso y mucho mas- responde Judy sonriendo.

-Bella coneja.-

-Lindo zorro.-

-¿Hasta el fin de las consecuencias?-

-Tú lo has dicho... Hasta el fin de las consecuencias.-

Ambos se sonríen mutuamente deseando poder besarse, pero debido a la condición de Nick es imposible en este momento, pero eso no significa que más adelante las cosas mejorarán. No es como si no fueran a hacerlo más, vivirán otra clase de situaciones una vez Nick mejore, pero los policías pueden sentirse tranquilos que podrán manejar cada situación que se avecine.

Y todo comienza así...

 **-o-**

 **Eso es todo por hoy (y por un tiempo), mis pelusas, espero les haya gustado... No sé si fue un episodio divertido o muy atractivo de leer, pero me interesa explicar como las cosas empiezan, pero puedo decir que pronto retomaremos la linea temporal original de toda esta historia, y eso solo significa una cosa... SEXO... Okno... Pero sí...**

 **Antes de despedirme, no quise explicar el por que aparece otro escritor, pero en realidad TrollAFKgaming era un nombre beta, por decirlo de alguna forma, y quise pensar en un Nick Name que me siga por el resto de la eternidad... BlackAneurysm... Se que no es algo importante, pero aún así quise mencionarlo, espero les guste ese nombre.**

 **Cualquier critica, sugerencia, comentario, todo será leido con la mayor de las ignorancias... Okno, lo leeré muy atento y meditaré, cosa de llevar la historia por un mejor camino para el deleite de ustedes. Sin nada mas que decir, me retiro...**

 **Se despide BlackAneurysm y nos vemos en otro capítulo o historia :)**


End file.
